No soy una niña!
by AcanthaCherise Artemis
Summary: ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta el ranchero de que los sentimientos que Bella despertaba en él eran la prueba indiscutible de que se había convertido en toda una mujer?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes ni la traman son míos pertenecen a Diana Palmer_ _Capítulo 1_

Atrapada

Bella miró inquieta una vez más por encima del hombro mientras aguardaba su turno en la cola de la taquilla. Había logrado salir de casa diciéndole a Jasper que iba a ver una exposición de arte, y Edward, gracias a Dios, estaba fuera comprando ganado y regresaría tarde. Cuando descubriera dónde había estado se pondría furioso, se dijo Bella sin poder reprimir que una sonrisa de satisfacción por su astucia.

Y desde luego hacía falta una gran dosis de astucia para engañar a Edward Cullen. Jasper, su hermano mayor, y él se habían convertido en sus tutores legales cuando ella solo tenía quince años. Iban a haber sido sus hermanastros, pero un desgraciado accidente de coche había segado la vida del padre de ellos y de la madre de Bella solo dos días antes de la boda.

Bella no tenía más familia, así que Edward había propuesto que Jasper y él podían ocuparse de la inconsolable adolescente, Bella Swan. Y así lo hicieron. Bella, naturalmente, se sentía muy agradecida hacia ambos, pero la irritaba sobremanera el hecho de que Edward fuese incapaz de darse cuenta de que se había convertido en una mujer.

La joven dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Sí, aquel era el problema. Eso, y que se había obsesionado con protegerla del mundo exterior, hasta tal punto, que durante los últimos cuatro meses había sido casi una odisea para ella acudir a una simple cita.

Estaba llegando a extremos tan surrealistas, que incluso a Jasper, que raramente se reía, se le veía reprimir una sonrisa. A Bella, sin embargo, no le hacía ninguna gracia, porque, para mayor desgracia suya, se había enamorado perdidamente de Edward, y el fuerte y rubio vaquero solo la veía como a una chiquilla.

Sus intentos por demostrarle que había madurado, que ya era una mujer, habían resultado infructuosos: era imposible atravesar la dura coraza que lo rodeaba. Bella suspiró de nuevo. ¿Y cómo iba a hacer que se fijara en ella si ni siquiera sabía de qué modo podía atraerlo? Ya no era tan juerguista como había sido años atrás, pero Bella sabía que con frecuencia era visto en los clubes nocturnos de San Antonio con alguna belleza sofisticada. Y ella muriendo de amor por él... ¡Qué cruel era la vida! Lo tenía bastante difícil, porque ella no era ni una belleza, ni tampoco sofisticada. Era solo una chica provinciana, una chica normal y corriente, por mucho que su figura fuera mejor que la de muchas otras jóvenes de su edad.

Por eso, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que, si quería que se diera cuenta de que existía, tendría que convertirse en una mujer sofisticada. Tal vez ir a un espectáculo de striptease masculino no fuera lo más indicado como primer paso a la sofisticación, pero en un lugar como Jacobsville no había muchas más opciones. Ser vista allí le demostraría a Edward que no era la adolescente puritana que él quería que fuera. Bella volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar en la cara que pondría cuando se lo contase algún vecino.

Se alisó la falda de tablas gris y la blusa color hueso que llevaba, observando su reflejo en el escaparate de la tienda que había junto a la taquilla. Se había recogido el largo y castaño cabello como solía hacer, pero si lo dejaba suelto, era uno de sus mayores encantos, ya que era ondulado, suave y abundante. Sus ojos, grandes marrones, tampoco estaban mal; su piel tenía un tono cremoso; y sus labios no podían ser más perfectos. Sin embargo, si no se maquillaba con esmero, era simplemente una chica del montón. De hecho, sus senos no eran muy grandes de lo que le gustaría que fueran, y en su opinión sus piernas eran demasiado largas. En contraste con muchas de sus amigas, bajitas y de constitución delicada y femenina, se sentía tremendamente desgarbada.

Al menos la chaqueta de terciopelo burdeos le daba un aspecto algo mayor, y los ojos le brillaban de un modo inusual, probablemente por la pequeña travesura que estaba a punto de cometer. Una sonrisa sarcástica acudió a sus labios ante la palabra «travesura». En realidad no creía que hubiera nada de malo en ver un striptease masculino. De algún modo tenía que aprender ciertas cosas, y Edward desde luego no la ayudaba ahuyentando a los chicos con los que se citaba. Era muy estricto en ese sentido: solo le permitía salir con jóvenes de su edad, y encima se encargaba de hacerles los pertinentes comentarios acerca de la frecuencia con que limpiaba sus pistolas y rifles, y lo que pensaba de «divertirse» antes del matrimonio. Con un tutor así no era de extrañar que muchos de aquellos chicos no volvieran a pedirle salir.

El fresco aire de la noche hizo estremecer a Bella. Aunque se encontraban al sur de Texas, era febrero y hacía bastante frío. Se arrebujó en su chaqueta y dirigió una sonrisa a otra joven que también tiritaba de frío en la cola del Grand Theater. Era el único teatro de Jacobsville, y lógicamente había habido ciertas reticencias por parte de los más conservadores del lugar ante la idea de permitir que un espectáculo así se celebrase allí, pero finalmente se había hecho, y había una larga cola de mujeres esperando para comprar su entrada y averiguar si aquellos hombres eran tan increíbles como se mostraban en los anuncios que habían colocado por todas partes.

Edward se moriría cuando se enterase de dónde había estado. Se le pondrían los pelos de punta y querría fulminarla con la mirada. Jasper, en cambio, haría lo que siempre hacía, no decir nada ni a favor ni en contra, y esperar tranquilamente a que a su hermano se le pasara el enfado.

Los dos tenían un gran parecido físico, ambos altos, musculosos y de ojos oscuros, aunque Jasper tenía el cabello casi negro, y Edward era mucho más guapo. De hecho Jasper tenía unos rasgos más duros, una personalidad muy reservada y, aunque se mostraba cortés con las damas, no salía con ninguna. Claro que todo el mundo sabía por qué: Alice Brandon había rechazado su proposición de matrimonio años atrás.

Por aquel entonces, sin embargo, antes de que el buen hacer de Jasper y la intuición de Edward para el comercio los catapultara al éxito con una nave para engorde de ganado; los Cullen eran bastante pobres. La familia de Alice, por el contrario, era muy rica, y se extendió el rumor de que Alice lo había rechazado porque lo consideraba inferior a ella. Cierto o no, aquello había herido tremendamente a Jasper en su pundonor. Bella no acababa de comprenderlo. Parecía una mujer tan agradable... Y su hermano Tyler también.

Las dos mujeres que iban delante de ella en la cola se retiraban ya, y Bella se apresuró a sacar el monedero de la chaqueta, pero justo antes de que pudiera llegar a la taquilla, alguien la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la arrastró a un lado.

—¡Eh!

—Ya me había parecido a mí que conocía esta chaqueta... —murmuró una voz profunda.

Bella alzó la mirada incrédula al reconocerla. ¡Edward! ¿Por qué estaba allí? Había un sutil brillo de ira en sus ojos.

—Hice bien en pasar por aquí de camino a casa. ¿Dónde está Jasper? ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

—Le dije que iba a una exposición de arte —contestó Bella. Al ver que Edward enarcaba una ceja incrédulo, añadió con picardía—: Bueno, en cierto modo es una exposición de arte, solo que las estatuas masculinas están vivas...

—Por amor de Dios... —fue la respuesta de Edward. Se quedó mirando un momento a las mujeres que hacían cola y tiró de la muñeca de Bella hacia su Jaguar blanco—. Vamos.

—No pienso irme a casa —replicó ella parándose en seco y luchando por zafarse de su agarrón. Le encantaba desafiarlo—. Voy a comprar un ticket y voy a entrar ahí —le aseguró soltándose y girándose.

Edward, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para seguir con aquella discusión, y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al coche.

—¡Edward! —chilló Bella al sentirse alzada en volandas.

—Es increíble que no pueda salir del estado ni un día sin que hagas una locura —murmuró él—. Recuerdo que la última vez que tuve que ausentarme por negocios te encontré a mi regreso a punto de marcharte al lago Tahoe con esa Tania Denali.

—Oh, sí, y me encantó: echaste a perder mí fin de semana esquiando. Muchas gracias —masculló ella ásperamente.

Enfurruñada como estaba, no lo admitiría ni aunque le pusieran una pistola en la sien, pero lo cierto era que estar en sus brazos era como estar en el séptimo cielo. Además, la calidez de su aliento en el rostro le estaba provocando un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Si no recuerdo mal... os acompañaban dos universitarios —apuntó Edward con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con mi coche? —replicó Bella—. Lo tengo aparcado calle abajo. ¿No querrás que lo deje aquí?

— ¿Por qué no? Dudo mucho que nadie vaya a intentar robar esa birria —contestó él. Su rostro permaneció impasible, pero el ligero peso y calor corporal de Bella empezaban a resultarle algo turbador.

—No te metas con mi coche —protestó Bella. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada por el olor de su colonia—. Puede que sea pequeño, pero es un buen coche.

—Si hubiera ido yo contigo al concesionario en vez de Jasper te aseguro que no te habrías comprado ese coche —le contestó él al momento—. Es increíble lo consentida que te tiene. Tenía que haberse casado con Alice y haber tenido un montón de niños para malcriarlos como le viniera en gana. Ese condenado coche tuyo deportivo no es nada seguro.

—Pues es mío y me gusta, y además estoy pagándolo a plazos —repuso ella.

Edward buscó los ojos de Bella.

—Disfrutas haciendo cosas que me fastidian, ¿verdad? —murmuró bajando deliberadamente la mirada hacia los labios de la joven.

Bella apenas podía respirar, pero no iba a dejarse amilanar, no por él. No podía permitir que se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ella.

—Tengo casi veintiún años —le recordó. Edward la miró otra vez, con cierto sarcasmo. —No haces más que decirme eso —le contestó con aspereza—, y luego en cambio estás haciendo siempre chiquilladas como la de hoy.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera hacer cosas de adultos? —farfulló ella—. A este paso nunca me enteraré de cómo va el mundo. Parece que quisieras que fuera virgen toda mi vida.

—Oh, se trata de eso... Pues si insistes en venir a este tipo de locales, desde luego no te durará mucho esa condición beatífica —replicó él enfadado.

Lo ponía nervioso cuando hablaba de ese modo. Además, llevaba meses con la misma cantinela, y no le parecía que el problema estuviera solucionándose, sino todo lo contrario. Apretó el paso, pisando furibundo los adoquines de la acera.

A Bella le divertía verlo así. Llevaba puesto un traje oscuro, y su viejo e inseparable sombrero texano. ¿Podía existir un hombre más perfecto?, se dijo la joven, ¿más masculina? Así, enfurruñado, le parecía todavía más sexy. Sin embargo, se había propuesto no dejarle entrever sus sentimientos, por lo que, como de costumbre, recurrió a las pullas para despistarlo.

—Estás de mal humor, ¿eh? —lo picó con voz dulce. La expresión de Edward se endureció, pero Bella esbozó una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción. Le encantaba hacerlo rabiar. Aunque probablemente llevaba años haciéndolo de un modo inconsciente, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta las últimas semanas. Sí, se divertía pinchándolo y observando sus reacciones.

—Ya soy mayor. Me gradué en la escuela de comercio el año pasado y estoy trabajando como secretaria en las oficinas de la nave de engorde...

—No he sufrido un ataque repentino de amnesia, Bella. Fui yo quien te pagó todos los cursos y también fui yo quien te dio el trabajo —le respondió Edward calmadamente.

Había llegado junto al coche. Edward la dejó en el suelo, abrió la portezuela e hizo un gesto para que entrara y se sentara

—Es verdad, fuiste tú —asintió Bella, sonriéndole con malicia mientras tomaba asiento.

Edward le cerró la puerta de un golpe y rodeó el vehículo. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, hubo una muda violencia en el modo en que rugió el coche blanco al arrancarlo, en cómo se alejó de un volantazo de la acera, y en cómo bajó la calle principal a toda velocidad.

—Bella, no puedo creer que estuvieras dispuesta a pagar dinero por ver a unos cuantos tíos quitarse la ropa —masculló.

—Me parece más divertido que dejarles que me quiten la mía —contestó ella con humor—. Y creo que tú debes opinar lo mismo cuando te pones histérico cada vez que intento tener una cita con un hombre con un mínimo de experiencia.

Edward frunció el ceño. Era verdad. Le ponía furioso la idea de que un hombre pudiera aprovecharse de Bella. No quería que la tocaran.

—Ya puedes jurarlo. Si un hombre tratara de desabrocharte un salo botón, le daría una paliza.

— ¡Mi pobre futuro marido! —suspiró Bella—. No quiero ni pensarlo. Imagínatelo, llamando a la policía en nuestra noche de bodas...

—Eres demasiado joven como para hablar siquiera de casarte —repuso Edward.

—Dentro de tres meses cumpliré los veintiuno. Esa es la edad que tenía mi madre cuando me tuvo a mí —le recordó la joven.

—Pues yo tengo treinta y dos y aún no me he casado —contestó él—. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante. No tienes que precipitarte a dar ese paso. ¡Apenas has visto el mundo por un agujero!

— ¿Y cómo puedo ver nada si tú no me dejas ni respirar? —exclamó ella airada.

Edward le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Lo que no me gusta es la parte del mundo a la que te tratas de asomar: ¡Un striptease masculino!, —por amor de Dios!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Ni siquiera se lo quitan todo... —le aseguró ella—. Solo la mayor parte de la ropa.

—Dime una cosa: ¿Qué interés tienes en ver eso? —No tenía nada mejor que hacer —suspiró ella—. Y además, Tania ya ha ido a verlo.

—Tania Denali... —murmuró Edward entre dientes—. Siempre Tania Denali... Ya te he dicho que no apruebo tu amistad con esa cabeza hueca. Es mayor que tú, y se da esos aires de chica sofisticada...

—«Es» sofisticada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no tiene a un perro guardián pendiente de ella todo el día. —Pues no le vendría mal. Una mujer que se comporta de ese modo no atrae a los hombres que buscan una relación seria.

—Eso es lo que tú dices... Además, al menos ella no se desmayará del susto cuando su marido se desnude la noche de bodas. Yo en mi vida he visto a un hombre sin ropa... Bueno, excepto en esa revista que tenía Tania de...

—¡Por todos los santos! No quiero que vuelvas a leer esa clase de revistas —ordenó Edward.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Bella enarcando las cejas y abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Porque... Porque... ¡Porque no y ya está!

—Pues a los hombres les encanta mirar las fotos de mujeres que salen esa clase de revistas —le espetó ella—. Si a nosotras pueden explotarnos... ¿Por qué a los hombres no?

—¿Es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada ni un segundo? —rugió Edward dejándose llevar finalmente por su arrebato de mal humor.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Muy bien, pues me callaré —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo una rabieta. Sin embargo, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo por la facilidad con que lograba irritarlo. Tal vez no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero no había duda de que no le resultaba indiferente.

—Toda esta estúpida obsesión repentina con ver a un tío desnudo... —farfulló Edward para sí—. No sé qué es lo que te ha dado.

—Frustración —contestó Bella—, por la cantidad de noches que me he quedado en casa... sola.

—Yo nunca te he prohibido tener citas —repuso él. —Oh, no... Ya lo creo que no... Simplemente te sientas con los chicos con los que quiero salir, y les empiezas a soltar toda esa bravuconada de la frecuencia con que limpias tus pistolas, y les aburres con tus arcaicas ideas sobre el sexo prematrimonial.

—No son arcaicas —respondió él con aspereza—. Hay un montón de hombres que piensan de ese modo. —¿De veras? ¿A cuántos conoces? —dijo ella con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Tú eres virgen?

Los ojos oscuros de él la miraron de soslayo, advirtiéndole que no siguiera por ese camino.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Bella se notó sonrojar. El tono sugerente de su voz y la sombra de arrogancia en la mirada la hicieron sentirse increíblemente estúpida y joven. Por supuesto que no era virgen. Apartó los ojos de él, turbada.

—¡Qué ingenua por mi parte! —murmuró con suavidad.

Edward pisó el acelerador. Por alguna razón le resultaba incómodo el haber sugerido siquiera a Bella cómo era su vida privada. Probablemente sabía más de lo que creía, sobre todo con una amiga como Tania Denali.

Tania solía frecuentar los mismos locales de moda que él en la ciudad, y lo había visto un par de veces con acompañantes ocasionales. Esperaba que no le hubiera contado nada a Bella, pero no podía estar seguro.

Aquel repentino silencio no agradó a la joven, del mismo modo que le ponía enferma pensar en las mujeres con las que habría salido y salía.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? —le preguntó por hablar de algo.

—No lo sabía, cariño —le contestó Edward. «Cariño». Aquel término le habría irritado viniendo de otro, por las connotaciones machistas, pero de sus labios sonaba tan natural, que a Bella no le molestaba jamás.

—¿Y entonces...?

—Como te dije, volvía a casa pasando por Jacobsville, y de repente, ¿a quién vi delante de esos ridículos posters sino a ti?

—Es mi destino —suspiró Bella con comicidad—, no puedo escapar de él.

Edward giró para tomar la carretera que llevaba a la casa donde vivían. Pasaron el hogar de los Jacob, una enorme construcción de estilo colonial, en cuyos vastos campos salpicados de robles, se podían ver varios caballos árabes purasangre. Sin embargo, no había demasiada hierba, ya que todavía hacía frío. De hecho, el día anterior, unas pequeñas ráfagas de nieve habían provocado la excitación general de los niños del lugar. En varios puntos del rancho se habían colocado no obstante grandes balizas de heno para que los animales pudieran comer.

—He oído que los Jacob tienen problemas financieros —comentó Bella distraídamente. Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Desde que el viejo murió el verano pasado están casi en la bancarrota. Es más, según parece había hecho tratos que Tyler desconocía por completo, y ha dejado a la familia endeudada hasta las cejas. Si pierden el rancho será un duro golpe para su honor.

—Y también para Alice —apuntó Bella.

—Por Dios, no la menciones, ¿quieres? —dijo Edward con una mueca de desagrado.

—Si Jasper no está aquí... —repuso ella.

—Sí, bueno, ahora no está, pero cuando sí está tampoco te acuerdas nunca de lo mal que le sienta que se hable de ella.

—¿Verdad que es gracioso como se pone?

—Yo no llamaría «gracioso» a que le entren ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien.

—Pues yo te he visto a ti pegar uno o dos puñetazos —dijo Bella.

En ese momento estaba recordando un día, no hacía mucho, en que uno de los nuevos peones del rancho había golpeado a un caballo. Edward le había pegado tal puñetazo que lo había tirado al suelo, y lo había despedido en el acto, con una voz tan fría y aparentemente calmada, que un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda a la joven. Ni a Edward ni a Jasper les hacía falta elevar el tono de voz para imponerse, y cuando perdían la paciencia, la sola mirada en sus ojos hacía las palabras innecesarias.

¡Qué contradicción tan curiosa era Edward!, pensó Bella mirándolo, estudiándolo. Podía mostrarse tan tierno que, tras haber tenido que sacrificar un ternero, o cuando a uno de sus hombres le había ocurrido algo, desaparecía durante varias horas para estar solo. Y, otras veces, actuaba de un modo tan impetuoso, que los peones del rancho procuraban no cruzarse en su camino para escapar de su ira... igual que Jasper. Sí, ambos hombres tenían un carácter muy fuerte, pero en el fondo subyacía esa ternura, esa vulnerabilidad que poca gente llegaba a ver. Bella, sin embargo, habiendo vivido con ellos tantos años, los conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Y cómo es que volviste tan pronto? —le preguntó en un nuevo intento de romper el silencio. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que he desarrollado una especie de radar de peligro —murmuró sonriendo levemente—. De algún modo intuí que no estarías en casa con Jasper viendo películas en blanco y negro.

—Yo pensaba que no volverías hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Ya, y por eso decidiste irte a ver a unos cuantos musculitos desnudarse y menearse sobre un escenario. —Al menos lo intenté —repuso ella suspirando trágicamente—. En fin, por tu culpa ahora moriré ignorante a pesar de todo.

Edward se echó a reír ante aquella respuesta. Siempre acababa haciéndolo reír, algo que no le había sucedido jamás con otra mujer. Lo cierto era que últimamente estaba pensando en ella más de lo que debería, reflexionó. Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo, se dijo. Los ligues ocasionales que tenía no lo satisfacían realmente. Pero no podía hacerle aquello a Bella, no sería justo. Bella le importaba, la había protegido y cuidado durante años. Era la clase de chica que merecía respeto, la clase de chica que debía encontrar un buen hombre y casarse, no alguien para pasar el rato. Tenía que controlarse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a Jasper sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, inclinado sobre la mesa baja, repasando el libro de cuentas con el ceño fruncido. Al entrar ellos, alzó la vista inexpresiva, pero sus ojos oscuros centellearon cuando leyó la irritación en el rostro de Edward y la frustración en el de Bella. —¿Qué tal la exposición de arte?

—No era una exposición de arte —intervino Edward, arrojando el sombrero sobre la mesa—. Era un striptease masculino.

Jasper miró a Bella espantado, y la joven se sintió incómoda, porque era todavía más anticuado y reaccionario que Edward a ese respecto. De hecho, jamás hablaba de nada que fuera un poco personal, ni siquiera con ellos.

—¡Bella! —exclamó en tono de reproche y asombro.

—¿Qué? Tengo casi veintiún años —replicó ella—. Conduzco, estoy trabajando, y podría estar ya casada y con hijos. Si quiero puedo ir a ver un striptease masculino. No tengo que pediros permiso.

Jasper cerró el libro de cuentas y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Eso suena a declaración de guerra —dijo. —Porque eso es lo que es —contestó Bella alzando la barbilla. Se volvió hacia Edward—. Si no dejas de avergonzarme delante de todo el mundo, me iré a vivir con Tania.

La paciencia de Edward se esfumó.

—¡Eso ni hablar! —gritó—. No pienso dejar que te vayas a vivir con esa mujer.

—¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!

—¿Os importaría...? —comenzó Jasper calmadamente. Pero Edward y Bella no le estaban escuchando. —¡Por encima de mi cadáver! —bramó su hermano acercándose a la joven—. ¡Celebra fiestas que duran días!

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —exclamó Bella sin escucharlo—. Le gusta la gente, no es una persona asocial como tú —acusó a Edward con los ojos entornados y los brazos en jarras.

—Oye, ¿por qué no...? —intervino una vez más Jasper.

—¡Tiene el cerebro de un mosquito y es una excéntrica! —repuso Edward sin hacerle ningún caso. —¿Podríais escucharme un momento? —rugió Jasper levantándose del sillón.

Edward y Bella se quedaron paralizados. Nunca antes le habían oído alzar la voz, ni siquiera en las ocasiones en que lo habían visto más enfadado.

—Maldita sea, hasta a mí me duelen los oídos del grito que os he pegado —murmuró Jasper—. Muy bien, escuchadme: Así no vamos a ninguna parte. Además, seguro que de un momento a otro aparecerán María y López corriendo pensando que estamos matándonos... —y, antes de que terminara la frase se asomaron a la puerta un hombre y unas mujeres mayores en bata con expresión entre preocupada y aprensiva—. ¿Lo veis?

— ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo? —Preguntó María peinándose el cabello entrecano y mirando en derredor—. Pensamos que había ocurrido algo malo.

— ¡Ay, Diosito! ¿Otra regañina? —dijo López sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo a Bella—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, niña?

La joven lo miró con aire de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—No he hecho nada —respondió muy tranquila—. Absolutamente na...

—Ha ido a un striptease masculino —intervino Edward.

—¡No es cierto! —protestó Bella enrojeciendo. —Pero, hija, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas ideas? —inquirió María llevándose las manos a la cabeza y farfullando por lo bajo algo en español. López se rio.

La pareja, casada desde hacía más de treinta años llevaba trabajando mucho tiempo para los Cullen, y eran como de la familia, no solo la cocinera y el encargado de los arneses y la remonta.

—¡Pero si no llegué a entrar! —exclamó Bella. Le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Edward, que estaba apoyado imperturbable en el brazo de uno de los sillones—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

— ¿Yo? —Dijo Edward sarcástico— ¡Eres tú la que tienes una curiosidad malsana por ver a un tío desnudo!

—¿Malsana? —repitió ella incrédula—. Y seguro que tú no has ido nunca un striptease femenino... —Eso es distinto —replicó Edward.

—¡Oh, por favor! Así que una mujer puede ser un objeto sexual y un hombre no, ¿verdad?

—Te ha pillado —dijo Jasper.

Edward los miró furibundo a los dos, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Bella lo observó con cierta satisfacción, sintiendo que al menos había ganado esa batalla. Sin embargo, aquel triunfo no era un gran consuelo. Edward era cada día más difícil de manejar. Tenía que hacer algo. No sabía muy bien qué o cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo... y pronto.

Pillaron a Edward jajaja me gusta mucho esta historia espeor que la sigan cuídense mucho gracias por los reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de la fabulosa Diana Palmer_ _Capítulo 2_

Déjame volar

Edward los miró furibundo a los dos, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Bella lo observó con cierta satisfacción, sintiendo que al menos había ganado esa batalla. Sin embargo, aquel triunfo no era un gran consuelo. Edward era cada día más difícil de manejar. Tenía que hacer algo. No sabía muy bien qué o cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo... y pronto.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se las arregló para saltarse el desayuno. La actitud de Edward la irritaba sobremanera. No la quería para él, pero con esa actitud tan posesiva de que hacía gala, era imposible que se le acercase otro hombre. Como mínimo, resultaba tremendamente frustrante. Cierto que no había nada acerca de sus sentimientos, pero ella tampoco quería que se enterase de que estaba loca por él.

Un hombre como Edward, adinerado y bastante atractivo, podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, y era obvio que nunca se interesaría por una chica tan corriente y poco sofisticada como ella. Aquella certeza le dolía muchísimo; y también era la razón por la que se comportaba con rebeldía. No quería pasar el resto de su vida penando por un hombre al que no podía tener, y la única alternativa posible era encapricharse de otro, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si Edward no la dejaba respirar?

Al haber tenido que dejar el coche en la ciudad, no tuvo más remedio que tomar prestada la vieja camioneta de Jasper para ir a la nave de engorde. Gracias al hincapié que los dos hermanos hacían a sus empleados sobre la higiene, el olor de la nave era mucho más soportable que el de otras en las que había visitado con Edward. Ese mantenimiento implicaba más gastos, pero también mejores resultados, ya que apenas había muertes de ganado por enfermedad, y eso les había conseguido buena fama entre los rancheros que les llevaban a sus reses.

Era temprano, y Bella encontró la oficina desierta. Tenía por compañeras a tres mujeres, todas casadas, y su trabajo consistía en redactar y organizar los registros, los contratos, partes de vacunación de las reses y demás.

Antes de entrar a formar parte del negocio, Bella nunca habría imaginado que fuese tan grande y complicado.

El tamaño de la nave, incluso para un lugar como Texas, donde todo se hacía a lo grande, resultaba descomunal. La zona vallada se extendía hacia el horizonte, y los novillos, al moverse de aquí para allá levantaban una polvareda formidable.

Dejó el bolso sobre el escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Tenía varios contratos de nuevas partidas de clientes de cuatro patas esperando para ser rellenados.

En la nave solo aceptaban novillos que pesaran entre los doscientos setenta y los trescientos kilos, y los engordaban hasta que alcanzaban el peso de matadero: entre los cuatrocientos cincuenta y los quinientos kilos. Los Cullen contaban con un nutricionista residente y un experimentado ganadero que se encargaban de regular la rutina de alimentación de los animales dos veces al día, con el sistema altamente automatizado de que disponían.

La nave había logrado tal renombre que se encontraba entre las mejores del país, pero era un negocio que también conllevaba enormes riesgos: una posible caída en el precio del ganado, una epidemia inesperada, o una sequía, por ejemplo.

A Bella le fascinaba la enorme actividad del negocio. Allí fuera, en ese mismo momento, había miles de novillos y vaquillas mugiendo, grandes camiones de ganado que iban y venían, y peones jaleando a los animales para reunirlos, vacunarlos o descornarlos. El ruido podía llegar a ser casi ensordecedor a pesar de las paredes insonorizadas de la oficina.

Bella metió el primer contrato en la máquina de escribir eléctrica y trató de descifrar la nota que lo acompañaba. La letra de Caudell Ayker, el gerente de la oficina, era como la de un médico. Era el segundo en la cadena de mando, después de Edward. Los hermanos Cullen tenían la propiedad conjunta del negocio, pero Jasper se encargaba solo de las finanzas. No se le daba bien tratar con los clientes y, por tanto, prefería dejarle eso a Edward.

Esa era precisamente una de las razones por las que a Bella le gustaba tanto trabajar allí, porque le permitía tener más contacto con Edward. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ¿quién sino Edward entrando en ese momento por la puerta? La pobre Bella levantó la vista y se lo encontró de frente, tan guapo con su traje color tierra claro, que apretó la tecla equivocada y se imprimieron varias equis en el contrato. Contrajo el rostro con fastidio y volvió hacia atrás para corregirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que arrancó irritada el papel de la máquina y metió otra copia para volver a empezar.

— ¿Tienes problemas tan temprano? —inquirió Edward alegremente. Siempre hacía lo mismo, se le olvidaban los enfados de un día para otro. Por un lado era una virtud, porque demostraba que no era nada rencoroso, pero a Bella le molestaba tener que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar, «jefe» —respondió con una media sonrisa.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un buen rato. Edward no pudo evitar observar que los ojos de su joven tutelada brillaban de un modo peculiar últimamente. Cada día la encontraba más turbadora, sobre todo cuando se ponía esos trajes de falda y chaqueta ajustados, como el de color azul que llevaba ese día. Parecía abrazar con el celo de un amante cada curva de su esbelto y espigado cuerpo, marcando las curvas de los senos y las caderas.

Edward inspiró profundamente, tratando de ocultarle la creciente atracción que sentía por ella. No acababa de comprender cómo era que cada día parecía metérsele más adentro.

—Estás muy guapa hoy —le dijo de pronto.

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rubor y sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias.

Los oscuros ojos de Edward acariciaron el rostro de la joven.

—Pero el cabello recogido no te sienta bien —añadió con suavidad—. Me gusta más cuando te lo dejas suelto.

A la joven le costaba respirar. Quería bajar la vista, rehuir su intensa mirada, pero era como si una fuerza magnética mantuviera sus ojos fijos en los de él. Las piernas le temblaban como si se hubieran vuelto gelatina.

—Bueno, tengo que... tengo que volver al trabajo —balbució sintiendo la garganta seca.

—Sí, yo también —contestó él.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su despacho sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Una vez dentro, se sentó frente a su gran mesa de roble y se quedó observando a Bella a través de la puerta abierta, hasta que el zumbido del intercomunicador le recordó las tareas del día. La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que, Justo antes de comer, entró en la oficina uno de los clientes.

—Vaya, que chica tan preciosa eres —le dijo a Bella con una sonrisa lobuna.

Estaba devorándola con los ojos, desde la falda azul, la blusa blanca, y el cabello recogido, hasta el bonito rostro ligeramente maquillado.

Bella se sonrojó. El hombre sería aproximadamente de la edad de Edward, y si bien no era tan guapo, si tenía unas facciones agradables y parecía inofensivo.

—Gracias —musitó sonriendo.

Le había sonreído como a cualquier otro cliente, pero el tipo lo interpretó erróneamente como que le daba permiso para coquetear con ella. Se sentó en una esquina del escritorio, estudiándola con sus ojos azules claros.

—Me llamo Jacob Black—se presentó—. Voy camino de Oklahoma City, y pensé pasar por aquí para invitar a Edward a almorzar y hablar de unos asuntos con él si es que está, pero creo que me gustaría más llevarte a ti —murmuró en voz baja. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven con los nudillos, y susurró, ignorando la repentina tirantez de ella—: Sí, eres realmente preciosa, como una flor abierta, lista para ser cortada.

Bella no sabía qué hacer o decir. Por mucho que hubiera leído sobre romances, ni eso ni su imaginación la habían preparado para aquella clase de flirteo descarado por parte de un hombre mayor que ella. Se sentía como una niña que no hiciera pie en el agua. — ¿No te gustaría venir a almorzar conmigo? Te llevaría a algún sitio agradable donde la comida sea buena, y así podríamos conocernos mejor. ¿Qué me dices? —murmuró Black sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

El cerebro de Bella estaba todavía tratando de encontrar las palabras para salir de aquella embarazosa situación cuando Edward salió de su despacho y se situó justo detrás del cliente con expresión asesina en el rostro.

—No es a ella a quien tienes que pedir permiso, Black, sino a mí —le dijo con voz aparentemente calmada—. Soy su tutor legal, y no la dejo salir con hombres mayores.

—Caray —dijo el ranchero, poniéndose de pie y frotándose la nuca como un tonto—, lo siento Edward, no tenía ni idea.

—No importa —contestó Edward. Su tono era despreocupado, pero la mirada fría y oscura no había abandonado sus ojos—. Bien, ¿le estabas diciendo que venías a invitarme a comer? Pues vamos entonces —se volvió hacia la joven—. Bella, quiero que tengas listo el último informe sobre el estado del ganado del señor Black para cuando regresemos.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, entre esperanzada y furiosa por ese comportamiento celoso que él jamás admitiría.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba muy azorada por la situación, y pudo leer la confusión en su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia los labios de la joven, y los vio abrirse, como si fuera a decir algo, y de pronto reaccionó de un modo que ni él mismo se esperaba.

—Muy bien, a comer —dijo empujando al otro hombre hacia la puerta—. Ve a por el coche, voy a por mí sombrero y me reuniré contigo en un momento —dio una palmada en el hombro y le abrió la puerta al perplejo ranchero, que obedeció sin decir nada.

Una vez hubo salido Black, Edward se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella.

—Ven, tenemos que hablar —dijo arrastrándola del brazo hasta su despacho.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mirada en sus ojos tenía un brillo tan salvaje que la joven se sintió amenazada por una parte, pero por otra también tremendamente excitada.

—P... pero el señor Black te estará esperando — balbució.

Edward fue hacia ella, acorralándola frente a la mesa. ¿Iría a declararse tal vez? Bella sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero entonces vio cómo la barbilla de Edward se alzaba, y le pareció que era ira lo que destilaban sus ojos, no celos. —Escúchame bien —le dijo con aspereza—. Jacob Black ha tenido tres esposas, y ahora mismo tiene, que se sepa, al menos una amante. Y sus valores morales no están muy claros que digamos. Tú no sabes nada todavía, y no quiero que aprendas esa lección con un tenorio como él.

—Pues antes o después tendrá que enseñármela alguien —repuso Bella, tragando saliva.

La había invadido de pronto una sensación extraña, como si los músculos se le hubieran puesto rígidos y un cosquilleo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Tal vez se debía a que, él estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su fuerza y su calor.

—Eso ya lo sé —le respondió Edward en un tono impaciente—. Pero desde luego, Black no entra en la lista de posibles pretendientes. Es un playboy experimentado, y si te quedaras a solas con él, a los cinco minutos empezarías a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

De modo que de eso se trataba... No estaba celoso, solo se había enfadado porque se habían puesto en marcha sus instintos protectores. Poco a poco los latidos del corazón de la joven fueron descendiendo. «Eres una estúpida, Bella, soñando otra vez con alcanzar las estrellas...»

—Yo no estaba tratando de alentarlo, créeme —le dijo dolida—. Solo le sonreí, igual que sonrío a todo el mundo. Supongo que pensó que le estaba dando mi aprobación para que siguiera adelante, pero no era así, te lo aseguro.

La expresión de Edward se relajó.

—Está bien.

Y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: Edward se inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo un brazo por detrás de ella, y sus labios se quedaron a escasos milímetros de los de ella. Bella casi gimió al sentir el aliento mentolado de él sobre su boca, y bajó la vista hacia la de Edward, siguiendo su contorno. El corazón se le había desbocado de nuevo, parecía habérsele cortado la respiración y, durante un instante glorioso, notó todo el peso del tórax de él contra sus senos. Abrió mucho los ojos y los alzó hasta encontrarse con los de él y... Edward se apartó. En la mano derecha, la que había pasado por detrás de ella, tenía su sombrero, y la expresión en su rostro era de extrañeza.

—Solo quería alcanzar el sombrero —dijo, como a modo de disculpa al verla tan alterada.

Bella murmuró algo incomprensible mientras apartaba la mirada. Edward se caló el sombrero hasta los ojos.

—Bien, puedes volver a tu escritorio, pero recuerda que te contraté para que trabajaras, no para que mandaras señales a los clientes, intencionadas o no.

—Te odio —masculló Bella, asqueada de pronto de sus acusaciones y comentarios hirientes.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —dijo él. Le dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el índice—. A trabajar.

La joven estaba todavía luchando por recobrar la compostura cuando él abrió la puerta del despacho y salió sin mirar atrás.

En la hora siguiente, Bella apenas hizo nada. No podía recordar otra ocasión en la que se hubiera sentido tan humillada, tan confundida. En ese momento estaba segura de que detestaba a Edward, pero también de que, cuando regresara y le sonriera, lo perdonaría al instante. Aquello era lo que la hacía sentirse tan mal, el saber que, hiciera lo que hiciera, seguiría amándolo. ¡Maldita atracción!

Se tomó un descanso de media hora para ir a la cafetería a tomar algo, donde se compró un sándwich que ni siquiera saboreó. Justo cuando regresaba a su puesto, reapareció el señor Black... con Jasper en vez de Edward.

Bella le tendió el informe a Jasper, que condujo al señor Black al despacho de su hermano, estuvo charlando allí con él diez minutos escasos, y volvió a salir para acompañarlo a la puerta. Bella mantuvo agachada la cabeza todo el tiempo, y el señor Black tampoco miró en su dirección.

— ¿Sabes qué mosca le ha picado a Edward? —Le preguntó Jasper a Bella cuando el cliente se hubo marchado—. Me hizo dejar una reunión de la junta para almorzar con él y con Black porque quería hablar de su contrato, y en el restaurante va y nos deja solos.

—Pues... pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea — murmuró Bella forzando una sonrisa.

Jasper arqueó una ceja, se encogió de hombros, y regresó al despacho. Bella se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba, extrañada también por el comportamiento de Edward. Tal vez no se tratara solo de que no le gustara Black, tal vez hubieran tenido una disputa por una mujer.., Quizá una de las amantes del tipo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. La ponía enferma pensar en ese aspecto de la vida de Edward.

Jasper estuvo ocupado durante el resto de la tarde, pero cuando regresó Edward, justo antes del final de la jornada. Tenía bastante que decir, y Bella pudo escuchar la conversación a través de la puerta entreabierta del despacho mientras recogía sus cosas:

—Tienes que poner fin a esto, Edward —le decía Jasper a su hermano—. Una de las secretarias me ha contado que Black se puso demasiado «amistoso» con Bella y que tú se lo quitaste de encima. Esto está llegando a un punto en que Bella ni siquiera puede sonreír a un hombre sin que tú te abalances sobre el tipo como un lobo. ¡Por Dios!, ¡tiene casi veintiún años! No esperarás que viva el resto de su vida como una monja.

—Eso no fue así —replicó Edward molestó—. Simplemente le hice una advertencia a Black. ¡No irás a decirme que no conoces su reputación!

—Bella no es tonta —fue la respuesta de Jasper—. Es una chica sensata.

—Oh, sí.., —repuso Edward con una risotada sarcástica—. Eso es justo lo que nos ha demostrado... yendo a un striptease masculino.

— ¡Eso no significa nada! —exclamó Bella desde su sitio.

— ¡Y encima está escuchándonos! —dijo Edward, anonadado, abriendo por completo la puerta del despacho y lanzándole una mirada furiosa—. Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, es de mala educación.

—Pues, entonces, ¡dejad de hablar a mis espaldas! —Replicó ella levantándose y agarrando su bolso—. Aunque no te hubieras entrometido, no habría salido con un tío como ese aunque se hubiera puesto de rodillas. No soy tan estúpida como para dejarme embaucar.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Eso dices... Además, ¿sabes qué? Fue una mala idea dejar que trabajaras aquí.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque aquí siempre estás rodeada de hombres. Jasper reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa.

—Oh, claro... —dijo Bella enarcando las cejas y sonriendo divertida—. Esos hombres tan atractivos, sin afeitar, que huelen a vaca y a estiércol... Es tan romántico... —dijo suspirando con comicidad.

Jasper se había dado la vuelta para poder reírse a gusto, pero los ojos de Edward centelleaban peligrosamente.

—Black no olía a estiércol —apuntó. Bella volvió a arquear las cejas.

—Humm... ¡Qué interesante que te fijaras en eso! —dijo con una mueca burlona.

Edward parecía dispuesto a arrojarle algo a la cabeza.

—Ya basta —masculló. Bella suspiró.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... —dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos para aplacarle—. Yo solo quería tranquilizarte. Dios no quiera que me seduzca un extraño que huela bien...

—¡A casa! —bramó Edward perdiendo los estribos.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy... —dijo Bella yendo hacia la salida—. Estás hoy de un humor de perros... — se volvió al llegar a la puerta—. Le diré a María que te haga una buena sopa de cuchillas para que sigas teniendo la lengua igual de afilada.

—Gracias a Dios no estaré en casa para la cena — repuso Edward—. Tengo una cita —añadió.

No quería que se enterara de lo furioso que lo había puesto el que Black flirteara con ella. Y mucho menos quería que supiera que los celos habían hecho presa de él hasta tal punto, que no se había creído capaz de almorzar con el tipo sin que la cosa acabara como el rosario de la aurora, y que por eso había llamado a Jasper.

Bella, sin embargo, ignorante de todo aquello, simplemente pensaba que le había dado uno de sus ramalazos sobre protectores y, el escuchar de sus labios que tenía una cita, fue como una puñalada en la espalda. ¿Por qué no podía ser rubia y sofisticada? Sin embargo, trató lo mejor que pudo de ocultar sus sentimientos.

— ¡Estupendo! No sabes lo que me alegro por ti —le espetó—. Ve y diviértete mientras yo me quedo en casa sola. Así tal vez yo también pueda tener una cita, porque desde luego contigo siendo mi sombra me es imposible.

—Sigue soñando —fue la contestación de Edward—. No saldrás con nadie sin mi permiso hasta que nieve en el infierno.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa, Bella —intervino Jasper conciliador—. Es viernes, y he comprado una película de guerra. Puedes quedarte a verla conmigo.

¡Menudo plan! A pesar de todo, Bella sonrió. Al menos Jasper empezaba a mostrarse comprensivo.

—Gracias. Será lo mejor —añadió lanzando una mirada significativa a Edward—, a mi perro guardián no le gusta que salga después de que oscurezca.

Jasper retuvo a Edward por el brazo justo a tiempo, y Bella salió corriendo de la oficina con el pulso latiéndole acelerado en la garganta. Edward estaba perdiendo el sentido del humor... y la paciencia. Bueno, era cierto que ella lo picaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Era el único modo de mantener la cordura y de ocultarle lo que sentía por él. De lo contrario, si empezaba a pestañear con coquetería o a suspirar delante de él, lo más seguro era que la despidiera en un santiamén.

Subió a la vieja camioneta de Jasper y puso rumbo a casa. Toda la furia que había sentido al salir de la nave empezó a transformarse en tristeza. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Se le había partido el corazón al enterarse de que Edward iba a salir con una de esas mujeres a las que ella no llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Ella seguiría siendo un patito feo de por vida, y todavía cuando fuese vieja, Edward le daría palmaditas en la cabeza como a un perro.

En algunos momentos casi le había dado la impresión de que sentía algo por ella, de que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que ya no era una adolescente, pero en ese instante le parecía que solo había sido un espejismo. Solo le prestaba un poco de atención cuando ella se negaba a seguir sus reglas o se metía en problemas. Claro, porque era su responsabilidad, su dolor de cabeza... Nunca sería una mujer atractiva con la que poder compartir su vida.

….

Hola chicas que bueno que les haya gustado bueno esta no es mi historia no me pertenece solo la estoy adaptando subiré diario.

Pero Amor ciego y Agapi mu esas dos si son mías por cierto hoy va a ver actualización de agapi mu espero que al sigan cuidesen mucho


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de la fabulosa Diana Palmer_ _Capítulo 3_

Consecuencias

Bella cenó sola. Habían llamado a Jasper por teléfono al poco rato de llegar a casa, y le había dicho a María que le pusiera la cena en una bandeja para que pudiera ver la película que había comprado mientras comía. Edward había ido a casa también, para cambiarse para su cita, y Bella se quedó en su habitación hasta que se marchó. No quería siquiera enterarse de cómo se había puesto de guapo. Le repugnaba la sola idea de imaginarlo con alguna rubia a la que no podía ni deseaba poner cara. Entonces fue cuando decidió que tenía que salir de allí o reventaría. No había planeado rebelarse aquella noche, pero sencillamente no podía sentarse con Jasper a ver su película. Si lo hacía, estaba segura de que no le prestaría ninguna atención, que solo se deprimiría acordándose de Edward, de modo que se puso unos pantalones, una blusa, se peinó el cabello y llamó por teléfono a Tania.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a echarme una mano para rebelarme?

Tania se rio por lo bajo.

—Tienes suerte de que el hombre con el que iba a salir haya llamado para anularlo. De acuerdo, estoy dispuesta. ¿Contra qué vas a rebelarte?

—Edward me pilló anoche en la cola del striptease y me arrastró a casa —le explicó Bella—. Y hoy... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que ha vuelto a tratarme como si fuera una cría. Así que he pensado que esta noche me gustaría probar ese nuevo pub—discoteca de Jacobsville, para darle en las narices.

Tania volvió a reírse..

—Esa sí que es una gran idea. Te recogeré en quince minutos, Bella.

—Bien, te estaré esperando.

Bella corrió al pisa de abajo, despreocupándose de cómo fuera a reaccionar Edward ante lo que iba a hacer. Que se fastidiara. Él ya tenía una cita, ¿no? Horribles imágenes de su cuerpo bronceado en la cama con la rubia sin cara cruzaron por la mente de la joven, atormentándola. No, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza obstinada, no iba a dejar que las acciones de Edward la hirieran por más tiempo. ¡Iba a salir al mundo, e iba a vivir!

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón. Una fina columna de humo se elevaba frente a la pantalla del televisor, donde hombres uniformados se disparaban unos a otros.

—Voy a salir con Tania —informó a Jasper.

Este giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía las largas piernas cruzadas sobre la mesita baja, un vaso de brandy en una mano, y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—De acuerdo, Bella —asintió sin ponerle pegas—. Pero no te metas en problemas, ¿eh? Edward y tú andáis como el perro y el gato últimamente, y él no parece necesitar muchas excusas para lanzarse a tu garganta.

—Tranquilo, me portaré bien. Tania y yo solo vamos a ese local de baile nuevo. Te prometo que no haré ninguna locura. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches.

Y así, Jasper volvió con las balas y las bombas, y Bella cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Jasper era un verdadero encanto. Nunca había tratado de coartarla.

¿Por qué no podría ser Edward como él? Le entraban ganas de matar a alguien cuando pensaba en lo sobre protector que podía llegar a ser. Su vida era suya, y él no tenía derecho a entrometerse. Y no iba a deprimirse por su indiferencia. ¡Ni hablar!

Tania llegó unos minutos después y, con un suspiro de alivio, Bella subió al deportivo de su amiga.

Era viernes por la noche, y el Dance Palace de Jacobsville estaba a rebosar. Los fines de semana tocaban en directo una banda del Oeste, y se servían bebidas alcohólicas bastante fuertes. Decididamente era la clase de local al que Edward le prohibiría ir, se dijo Bella con una sonrisa traviesa. En la pista bailaban varias parejas.

—Tranquila, Edward no se enterará de que has venido aquí —le dijo Tania riéndose—. Es verdaderamente ridículo cómo trata de controlarte todo el tiempo.

—No creas que no se lo he tratado de hacer ver, pero no sirve de nada —contestó Bella—. No sé por qué no llega a comprender que lo único que quiero es valerme por mí misma.

—Con un poco de suerte no tendrás que esperar demasiado para eso —le confió su amiga—, hay unos apartamentos que quisiera que vinieras a ver conmigo. El otro día estuve hablando con el agente inmobiliario.

—Estupendo —aprobó Bella.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras ignoraba lomo podía la descarada mirada del hombre que había sentado en la mesa de al lado. No había dejado de mirarla desde que habían llegado. Debía rondar los cuarenta, y no era precisamente guapo. Era muy moreno v tenía una incipiente tripa de cerveza. Llevaba un sombrero de vaquero calado hasta los ojos, y claramente había bebido varias copas de más.

—Ese tipo tan raro no me quita los ojos de encima —le siseó a Tania con desagrado mientras dejaba so—re la mesa el vaso de ginebra.

Detestaba la ginebra, pero Tania le había insistido en que en un local así no podía pedir una gaseosa. —Pasa de él, ya se cansará. ¡Mira, es Emmett! ¡Eh, Em!

En un instante, Emmett Jacobs estaba a su lado. Era un hombre Joven, alto y fornido, de ojos verdes y sonrisa ligeramente arrogante. A Bella siempre le había infundido algo de temor, pero lo cierto era que no se pavoneaba como harían otros con la fortuna que su familia poseía, y tampoco era un esnob, a pesar de que la localidad de Jacobsville llevaba ese nombre por su abuelo.

—¡Eh!, hola, chicas —las saludó. Tomó una silla de otra mesa y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, con el respaldo delante—. Bella, ¿sabe Edward que estás aquí?

Bella se removió incómoda en el asiento y se llevó otra vez el vaso a los labios.

—Soy mayor de edad. Tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a tomarme una copa si me apetece, y Edward no es mi dueño —le soltó de un tirón. Se sentía la lengua extraña, como si se le hubiera hinchado. o se le hubiese vuelto de trapo.

—Oh... oh... —fue la respuesta de Emmett . Se giró hacia Tania y la señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¿Es esto cosa tuya?

Tania parpadeó rápidamente con las largas pestañas postizas que llevaba, fingiéndose ofendida.

—Yo solo le he facilitado el transporte, eso es todo. Bella es mi amiga y estoy ayudándola a rebelarse.

—Pues si no te andas con cuidado, Edward os matará a las dos —le advirtió Emmett —. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —le preguntó a Bella.

—Ha salido con una de las mujeres de su harén — contestó Bella con desagrado—. No es que a mí me importe, claro. Así al menos me lo quito de encima de vez en cuando —añadió en un tono lo más despreocupado posible.

—Bella se está tomando la revancha —le explicó Tania muy solícita—. Edward la sacó a rastras el otro día de la cola del teatro.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó Emmet con los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Ibas a ver ese _striptease_ masculino? Acostumbrada a esas reacciones puritanas en casa, la joven lo miró molesta y contestó desafiante:

— ¿Y cómo quieres que me entere de cómo va el mundo sino? Si por Edward fuera llevaría una venda en los ojos durante el resto de mi vida. Por su culpa no puedo siquiera tener citas como cualquier chica de mi edad.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, te trata así porque eres como una hermana pequeña para él —repuso Emmett defendiendo a su amigo—. Lo que pasa es que no quiere que acabes haciéndote daño.

—Soy mayor, si me da la gana puedo tirarme desde un puente —gruñó Bella.

Sonaba muy segura de sí misma, pero lo cierto era que se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor. Cerró los ojos un momento pero se forzó a abrirlos al instante. Emmett podía ser tan aguafiestas como Edward y Jasper, y si se daba cuenta de que estaba mareada y con ganas de vomitar la sacaría de allí antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

— ¿Qué estás tomando? —inquirió Emmett mirando el vaso suspicaz.

—Ginebra —respondió ella con firmeza—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias, no bebo —contestó él con una leve sonrisa—. Buena, tengo que irme. Cuida bien de ella, Tania.

—No necesito que me cuide nadie —intervino Bella enfurruñada.

—¿No te quedas a bailar con nosotras? —inquirió Tania.

—No puedo, he de recoger a Alice —dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie—. Esta noche trabajaba hasta tarde. Tiene el coche en el taller.

— ¿Sabes qué? —murmuró Bella alzando la vista hacia él—. Alice tiene suerte de tener a un hermano como tú. Seguro que no le pones espías que la vigilen mientras trabaja, ni guardaespaldas que la sigan de cerca cuando vuelve tarde a casa, ni matones que le quiten de encima a los pretendientes, ni...

Emmett pestañeaba repetidamente, mirándola confuso. —Tranquilo, es solo que está enfadada con Edward, nada más. Claro que yo no podría enfadarme con un hombre tan encantador porque se mostrara demasiado protector conmigo...

—No creo que lo encuentres tan encantador si se entera de que has traído a Bella aquí —advirtió Emmett —. ¿No lo has visto nunca enfadado?

Tania se apartó el cabello rizado del rostro, incomodándose.

—Bella dice que Jasper puede ser peor —apuntó.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —repuso Emmett enarcando una ceja—. Están cortados por el mismo patrón —se volvió hacia Bella y le puso una mano en el hombro—. No bebas más de eso —le dijo señalando el vaso de ginebra con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas, Em —le dijo Bella sonriendo burlona—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestó él.

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea dejarla allí, pero a pesar de todo se dio media vuelta y salió del local.

— ¡Qué raro!, ¿verdad? ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? —Dijo Tania—. Si no bebe...

—Tal vez estuviera buscando a alguien —sugirió Bella—. Muchos rancheros se reúnen aquí los fines de semana, ¿no? —Tomó un trago más del vaso—. Esto no está malo del todo, ¿sabes?

—Creí que ibas a hacerle caso a Emmett —le dijo su amiga entre divertida y preocupada. Le pareció que un poco de alcohol la animaría, pero parecía que no lo aguantaba demasiado bien.

—Odio a los hombres —declaró Bella—. A todos los hombres, pero sobre todo a Edward —y tomó otro trago más.

Tania decidió que tal vez sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Oye, Bella, no te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Se puso de pie y salió del local, esperando que Emmett no estuviera ya muy lejos. Intuía que iba a necesitar ayuda para sacar a Bella de allí si no dejaba de beber.

En cuanto Tania se levantó, el hombretón de la mesa contigua que no había quitado a Bella el ojo de encima, aprovechó la ocasión. Se sentó junto a ella, y sus ojillos hundidos la recorrieron de abajo arriba.

—Bueno... Solos al fin —le dijo en un tono libidinoso. Apestaba a alcohol y sudor—. Eres una monada. Me llamo Tom, y vivo solo. Estoy buscando a una mujer que me cuide, me limpie la casa, cocine para mí... y a la que hacerle el amor todas las noches. ¿Qué dices? ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo?

Bella se estremeció y trató de apartarse de él, pero el tipo le había rodeado la cintura con el brazo, — ¡Déjeme! —gimoteó asustada.

—No te me pongas tímida ahora... Si estabas aquí con tu amiguita es porque buscabais algo, ¿no es así? Pues yo puedo dártelo... —le pasó un dedo sucio por el brazo—. Vamos, dale un besito al tío Tom...

Intentó atraerla hacia sí, pero Bella se revolvió y le volcó el resto de la ginebra encima. El tipo se puso de pie maldiciendo, con una mirada homicida en los ojos de borracho.

— ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! —le gritó agarrándola de la muñeca y retorciéndosela—. ¡Te vas a enterar, puerca!

Bella sentía un dolor cada vez mayor, pero el tipo no la soltaba. La gente que estaba alrededor se había vuelto y miraban, pero nadie hacía nada por ayudarla. Quería llorar.

—Suéltala.

Aquella voz le sonó profunda, peligrosa, y, lo mejor de todo, familiar. Bella se quedó sin respiración al reconocerla, así como al hombre alto y rubio a su lado. ¡Edward!

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! —le espetó el sucio borracho.

Edward le agarró el brazo y se lo retorció hasta que el hombre aulló y gimoteó como un niño. Edward lo soltó y el tipo se dejó caer al suelo, agarrándose el miembro dolorido.

Otro hombre, más joven y forzudo, avanzó hacia Edward.

— ¡Eh, tú!, ¿qué le haces a mi amigo?

—Darle su merecido. ¿Acaso tienes algo que objetar? —los ojos de Edward relampagueaban.

— ¡Ya lo creo!

El hombre le lanzó un puñetazo, pero era demasiado lento. Edward se apartó a tiempo, lo agarró y lo arrojó sobre una de las mesas, que se partió en dos como una nuez.

Edward se agachó para recoger el sombrero, que se le había caído al esquivar el golpe, y se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras miraba desafiante en derredor.

— ¿Alguien más? —invitó a los que lo observaban. La gente empezó a dispersarse y la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Edward se volvió hacia Bella.

—Um... Hola —acertó a decir la joven—. Pensé que tenías una cita.

Edward no dijo nada, pero las llamas en sus ojos lo expresaban todo. No admitiría jamás que la cita que había tenido era una cena de negocios, ni lo furioso que se había sentido al verla acosada, y en ese momento desde luego le parecía que holgaba decirle que había imaginado que algo así ocurriría en su ausencia.

— ¿No has visto a Tania? —inquirió Bella ansiosa.

—Por suerte para ella no —respondió él en un tono gélido—. Ve por tu bolso.

Bella, temblorosa, rebuscó por el suelo debajo de la mesa hasta dar con él. No había duda de que Edward tenía un don especial para intimidar a la gente, pensó mientras iba hacia él y lo veía colocarse el sombrero. Los dos hombres a los que se había enfrentado parecían haber perdido su bravuconería y se apartaron cuando pasaron a su lado. Pero quizá, lo más sorprendente de todo, se dijo Bella, era lo tranquilo que se veía a Edward a pesar de la que se había armado en un momento.

En la puerta del local estaban Tania y Emmett. La amiga de Bella miró a Edward aprensiva.

—No ha sido exactamente culpa mía, Ed —comenzó en un tono avergonzado.

Edward la miró con frialdad.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de esta «amistad», y sé cuál es la razón que hay detrás de ella, aunque Isabella no lo sepa.

Debía estar realmente enfadado, pensó Bella, nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo. ¿Qué habría querido decir con aquello?, pensó extrañada. ¿Y por qué se había puesto de pronto Tania tan colorada?

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Alice —murmuró Emmett —. Iba a ofrecerle a Bella que si quería que la llevara a casa, pero, dadas las circunstancias, me alivia que hayas aparecido —le dijo a Edward.

—Si Jasper, se entera de que has estado aquí con ella te pegaría un puñetazo, pero gracias de todos modos —contestó este. Tomó a Bella del brazo y la hizo andar hacia su Jaguar—. Imagino que ha sido tu «amiga» quien te ha traído a la ciudad.

—Sí —asintió la joven sin alzar la vista—, vinimos en su coche —se sentía cansada y mareada. «Ahora sí que debo parecer una chiquilla inmadura», pensó, «siendo salvada del matón de turno en el recreo por mi hermano mayor», Los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas, pero las retuvo con gran esfuerzo para que Edward no advirtiese lo agitada que estaba.

Entraron en el coche.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró él furioso, casi para sí, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Me gustaría saber qué diablos te ha dado últimamente. La otra noche te encuentro haciendo cola para ver un _striptease_ masculino, y hoy estás emborrachándote en un bar y ligando con extraños.

— ¡Yo no estaba ligando con ese sátiro! —Protestó Bella con la voz temblorosa por la ira—. ¡Ni siquiera iba vestida de una forma provocativa!

Edward la miró de hito en hito.

— ¡Estabas en un bar, sin acompañante, esa es toda la provocación que un hombre necesita!

Bella rehuyó su mirada. Sabía que, de no hacerlo, se echaría a llorar. Junto las manos con fuerza sobre su regazo y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla mientras él arrancaba.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos a la casa? —le ofreció Edward mientras la ayudaba a bajar del coche, al ver que se tambaleaba un poco.

—No, gracias —repuso Bella observando que Edward la llevaba a la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Vas a hacerme entrar por la puerta de atrás para que Jasper no me vea? —le dijo desafiante.

—Fue Jasper quien me dijo dónde estabas —contestó él mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría—. Está todavía viendo su película.

—Oh —musitó Bella. Entró en la casa—. ¿Y tú cita?

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió Edward con aspereza—, pero desde luego cada vez estoy más convencido de que he desarrollado un radar interno para cuando te metes en problemas.

Bella enrojeció. Se sentía muy extraña aquella noche: asustada y nerviosa, e incluso un poco insegura. Además, la ginebra había eliminado en cierto modo sus inhibiciones, y tendría que tener mucho cuidado

Para no dejar entrever a Edward lo vulnerable que se sentía cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

Fue delante de él, atravesando la enorme y reluciente cocina y el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras —Bella —la llamó Edward antes de que empezara a subirlas.

Ella se detuvo, pero no se volvió, no se atrevía, por miedo a que su rostro delatara sus sentimientos. De pronto él estaba detrás de ella, demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, cariño?

El tono de su voz le partió el corazón a Bella. Era un tono que no solía oírle demasiado, el que empleaba con los niños, y con los potrillos. Lo había empleado también con ella el día que perdió a su madre en el accidente.

La joven se irguió, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

—Es que... ese... ese hombre... —comenzó, incapaz de decirle que era desdichada porque sabía que jamás podría amarla.

—Olvídate de él, Bella, no era más que un maldito borracho —le dijo Edward. La tomó por tos hombros v la hizo volverse hacia él. Era curioso cómo, teniendo la fuerza que tenía, podía asirla con tanta suavidad—. Tú estás bien, y eso es lo que importa —le dijo suavemente—. No ha pasado nada.

—Claro que no ha pasado —murmuró Bella hundida—, porque tú me rescataste... Siempre me rescatas —cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. ¿No has pensado nunca que si siempre me sacas las castañas del fuego jamás podré valerme por mí misma? —Alzó los ojos borrosos hacia su rostro—. Tienes que dejarme probar mis alas, Edward. Tienes que hacerlo...

Había mucho de verdad en las palabras de la joven, y lo cierto era que Edward no sabía qué responder. Nunca antes había advertido en ella aquella inquietud, aquella prisa por alejarse de él. Estaba melancólica, cuando a lo largo de los cinco años anteriores se había mostrado siempre como un duendecillo alegre y travieso, siempre dispuesto a la risa, instándolo a tomar parte en sus juegos. Bella no podía imaginar lo sombría que había sido la vida en aquella casa antes de que fuera a vivir con ellos. Jasper casi nunca se reía, y Edward había terminado acostumbrándose y pareciéndose a él, pero Bella les había devuelto la sonrisa a los dos, había coloreado su mundo, antes gris. Era una chica de rasgos más bien corrientes, pero cuando se reía... Cuando se reía era preciosa.

—Yo... No me importa que vayas a sitios normales —murmuró—, pero primero te pillo haciendo cola para ver a un puñado de hombres desnudarse, y después te vas a un club a emborracharte... ¿Por qué? —le preguntó suavemente. Había curiosidad y preocupación en su voz.

Bella parecía incómoda.

—Esas cosas me producen curiosidad —respondió finalmente.

Edward la miró a los ojos durante largo rato.

—No se trata solo de eso —le dijo relajando la suave presión sobre sus brazos. Bella podía sentir el calor de sus manos a través de la tela de las mangas—. Hay algo que está carcomiendo. ¿No puedes contarme qué es?

Bella se quedó sin respiración. Había olvidado lo perceptivo que podía ser. En ocasiones parecía que pudiera ver a través de ella. Bajó la vista, pero fue aún peor, porque vio el pecho de Edward subiendo y bajando. Podía entrever el vello del tórax a través de los botones superiores abiertos. Le había visto el torso desnudo algunas veces, al salir de la ducha, y siempre sentía un deseo difícilmente refrenable de correr a su lado para acariciar la vasta extensión.

—Bella, ¿estás escuchándome? —murmuró Edward de pronto sacudiéndola suavemente.

Sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente, y Bella creyó ver por un instante algo en ellos, pero luego todo volvió a ser oscuridad y secretos. Entreabrió un poco los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose mal? Cuando Tania le había contado que la semana pasada lo había visto con una rubia despampanante, se había hecho la firme promesa de sacarlo de su mente, de resignarse. Al fin y al cabo era lo más lógico, ella no tenía nada que hacer, no era sofisticada. Por eso había tratado de escapar de su influjo la noche anterior, y esa noche, pero había fracasado. Allí hacia donde se dirigiera, se topaba siempre con él, persiguiéndola, sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacía.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó aturdida.

Edward suspiró con pesadez y sacudió la cabeza. —Es imposible tratar de razonar contigo en este estado. Vete a la cama.

—Era lo que iba a hacer.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería que él viera. «¡Oh, Edward!», gimió para sí, «estás matándome...».

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pensó en echar el pestillo para que no la molestaran, pero la idea se le antojó ridícula. ¡Como si Edward fuera a subir para consolarla o pedirle disculpas! Entró en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, y mientras abría el grifo prorrumpió en una risa entre amarga y divertida por lo surrealista de la idea.

h

Pues si chicas a mí también me gusta mucho esta historia mucho y si este Edward provoca golpearlo Bella tiene que pedirle permiso para todo pobrecita y si así el amor es triste veremos como sigue la historia

Ya tengo listo el capítulo de ágapi mu pero lo he dejado en el otro computador así que cuando llegue a casa lo público y el primer capítulo de Amor ciego estoy en eso espero que les guste nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de la fabulosa Diana Palmer_ _Capítulo 4_

_Sensaciones extrañas_

Bella consiguió meterse el camisón de satén plateado, pero mareada como estaba por los efectos del alcohol, no acertaba a meter los botones del delantero en los ojales. Frustrada, alzó la vista hacia el espejo, y la sorprendió el aire tan sexy y sofisticado que le otorgaba el camisón abierto, dejan do parte de sus senos sonrosados al descubierto. Pare cía mucho más madura así. Se rio ante su ridícula fas cinación, y se dejó caer sobre la colcha rosa pálido de la cama con dosel, dejando uno de sus senos totalmen te al descubierto. La joven cerró los ojos despreocupa da. ¿Qué importaba?, se dijo dejándose arrastrar por el sueño, no iba a entrar nadie a verla.

Nadie...excepto Edward, que abrió la puerta muy despacio y entró con sigilo para casi caerse de espal das ante lo que vio. Se quedó sin aliento.

Bella respiraba tranquila, se había quedado dormi da, Edward suspiró aliviado. Mejor así. No habría sido capaz de decir nada coherente. Nunca había pen sado en Bella como una mujer, pero, en ese momento, viéndola allí echada, con ese camisón plateado, y un delicioso seno totalmente expuesto a la vista, lo excitó tremendamente.

Se había quedado paralizado junto a la puerta, asi milando por primera vez el hecho de que Bella ya no era una chiquilla. Lo que tenía frente a sí lo declaraba a gritos. Y entonces comprendió cuál era el motivo por el cual se había sentido tan raro últimamente, por qué había estado sobreprotegiéndola, por qué andaba todo el día haciéndola enfurecer deliberadamente... Porque la deseaba.

Cerró sin hacer ruido la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó a la cama. ¡Dios, era tan preciosa! Los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron. Se daba asco a sí mismo por estar devorándola con la mirada, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se preguntó si habría permitido que alguno de los chicos con los que había salido le viese los senos. El solo pensamiento lo puso furioso, y todo su cuerpo se tensó. La idea de imaginar a otro hombre mirándola, acariciándola, abriendo la boca sobre aquellos suaves montículos y estimulando sus cumbres para endurecerles... Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos horribles pensamientos.

—Bella —la llamó con voz ronca.

La joven se revolvió en sueños, haciendo que el frontal del camisón se abriera por completo. Edward se estremeció ante la increíble visión que se le ofrecía de los dos senos perfectos, maravillosos.

Masculló una palabrota entre dientes y se obligó a inclinarse sobre ella para abrocharle el camisón. No podía creerse lo nervioso que estaba. ¡Si hasta le tem blaban las manos! Gracias a Dios que Bella no estaba despierta para verlo tan vulnerable.

La joven gimió sensualmente cuando los duros nudillos de Edward rozaron su piel, y se arqueó hacia él aún dormida, como un gatito mimoso.

Edward contuvo la respiración. El tacto de la piel de Bella tenía la suavidad de la seda, y era además tremendamente cálido. Apretó los dientes y abrochó cada botón, hasta el último. A continuación, la tomó en brazos y la levantó, para retirar la colcha y meterla de nuevo en la cama.

En ese instante, los ojos de la joven se abrieron pe rezosos. Observó los duros rasgos de él en la oscuri dad y sonrió suavemente.

—Estoy dormida, Edward —murmuró acurrucándole contra su cuello. El dulce aroma que emanaba de ella y la presión del frágil cuerpo femenino estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder el control.

— ¿De veras?' —murmuró, de nuevo con voz ronca por la excitación. La colocó sobre el colchón, acunándola la mejilla contra su mano antes de depositarla en la almohada, sus labios a unos centímetros de los de ella.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello, pero él los reti ró metiéndolos bajo la colcha y la sábana.

—Nunca me habías arropado antes —murmuró la joven soñolienta.

—Pues no esperes que te cuente una historia — contesto él con sentido del humor—, eres demasiado joven para oír las que me sé.

—Supongo que sí. Soy demasiado joven para todo... Demasiado joven —murmuró Bella bostezan do y cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Oh, Edward, ojalá fuera rubia…

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —inquirió él perplejo. Pero la joven se había vuelto a quedar dormida, Edward se quedó observándola pensativo un buen rato y volvió a salir tan sigilosamente como ha bía entrado.

Jasper salía del salón cuando Edward llegaba al pie de las escaleras.

— ¿La has traído a casa? —le preguntó.

—Sí, está en la cama, borracha como una cuba — añadió con una media sonrisa.

Jasper lo miró con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te sangra el labio. Edward se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Un pequeño altercado en ese local nuevo —con testó Edward con ironía. Fue junto al mueble bar y se sirvió un buen lingotazo de brandy—. ¿Quieres uno?

Jasper meneó la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo bajo la mirada desaprobadora de Edward. Les había prometido a él y a Bella que iba a dejarlo, pero siem pre recaía.

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la pelea? Edward tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

—Bella.

— ¿Bella? —repitió Jasper enarcando las cejas. —Tania Denali la había llevado a ese sitio y la es taba dejando emborracharse. Cuando la encontré la había dejado sola y un tipo estaba intentando propasase con ella.

—El otro día fue al striptease, y hoy se va a un club nocturno a emborracharse... —murmuró Jasper pensativo—. Algo le pasa a nuestra chica.

—Lo sé —asintió Edward—. Solo que no tengo ni idea de cuál pueda ser el problema. En cualquier caso no me gusta nada lo que esa Tania está tratando de hacer, pero tampoco puedo explicárselo a Bella.

—Está tratando vengarse de ti a través de Bella, ¿no es cierto? —adivinó Jasper.

—Bingo —asintió Edward levantando el vaso como para brindar por él y apurando la bebida—. Estaba obsesionada conmigo, y la rechacé. ¿Qué espera ba? Es amiga de Bella. No puedo salir con una amiga de Bella,

— ¿Y Bella?, ¿está bien?

—Sí, sí, no le ha pasado nada —lo tranquilizó Edward. Sin embargo, prefirió omitir que la había metido en la cama, y que estaba bebiendo porque estaba preo cupado por ella, cosa que raramente hacía —. Ese per vertido solo la asustó un poco.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Le di su merecido, claro está.

—Bien hecho. En fin, lo único evidente en todo este asunto es que Bella sigue necesitando de alguien que la vigile de cerca.

—Amén. ¿Quieres que la echemos a cara o cruz?

—¿Por qué iba a querer interferir cuando tú lo ha ces tan bien? —repaso Jasper con una sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios al observar la seriedad en los ajos de su hermano—. Edward... Recuerdas que Bella cumple los veintiuno dentro de tres meses, ¿verdad? Y crea que ya está bus cando un apartamento con Tania.

El rostro de Edward se endureció.

—Esa «amiga» suya la corromperá, y no quiero que Bella terminé pasando de mano en mano entre los ex novios de Tania como si fuera unas entremeses.

Jasper enarcó las cejas. La voz de Edward sonaba agitada. Bien pensado, lo cierto era que estaba bastan te rara...

—Solo somos los tutores legales de Bella —le recor dó—, no tenemos derecho a tomar decisiones por ella. Edward le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede cruza do de brazas, esperando a que aparezca un vaquero borracho y la desflore? ¡Y una mierda!

Se giró sobre los talones y salió como un torbelli no de la habitación. Jasper apretó los labios y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que le esperaba un día di fícil. Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada, agarrándo se las sienes. Eran las siete de la mañana, y tenía que estar en la oficina a las ocho y media. Seguramente Jasper y Edward estarían desayunando ya. Al pensar en la comida le sobrevino una náusea.

Se bajó de la cama tambaleándose y fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse un poco. Cuando fue a quitarse el camisón, la extrañó encontrarse con que lo tenía abro chado. ¡Qué curioso!, hubiera jurado que la noche an terior no había sido capaz de hacerlo... Seguramente se habría despertado en un momento dado, abrochado, metido bajo la ropa de la cama, y vuelto a dormir.

Era sábado, pero aún en fin de semana se trabajaba en la nave, porque no se podía descuidar al ganado, y también había que hacer el papeleo. Bella se había he cho ya a la idea, y se había convertido en rutina el tra bajar también en sábado. Podía tomarse la tarde libre si quería, pero en los últimos meses no lo había hecho, porque así podía ver a Edward más tiempo.

Se puso un traje de falda y chaqueta gris claro con una camisa de seda azul y se recogió el cabello con una pinza. Se maquilló un poco, y se calzó unos zapa tos de tacón. No era una gran belleza, se dijo mirándo se en el espejo, pero no iba a presentarse ante Edward, que seguramente estaría furioso, pálida como un fantasma y hecha un adefesio.

Cuando bajó, encontró a los dos hermanos desayu nando. Edward la miró muy serio cuando se sentó.

—Ya era hora —le dijo con aspereza—, tienes un aspecto horrible, y lo tienes bien merecido. ¡No quiero volver a verte en un bar con esa Tania Denali!

—Por favor, Edward... Ahora no —murmuró Bella—, tengo la cabeza como un bombo.

—No me extraña —repuso él.

— ¿No puede uno desayunar siquiera en paz? —in tervino Jasper.

—Cállate —le espetó Edward.

—Estupendo —masculló Jasper tomando una de las galletas de María.

Bella se sirvió un café bien cargado.

—Será mejor que te tomes unas aspirinas antes de irte, Bella —le dijo Jasper amablemente.

—Lo haré —respondió la joven esbozando una sonrisa agradecida—. En fin, está visto que la ginebra no me sienta bien.

—Ninguna bebida alcohólica es buena —la alec cionó Edward.

—¿Y entonces por qué te tomaste casi entera mi botella de brandy anoche? —preguntó Jasper enarcan do una ceja. Pero Edward no le contestó; se puso de pie y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

— Me marcho.

— ¿Por qué no te llevas a Bella en tu coche? —Su girió Jasper con una expresión extraña—. El suyo si gue en Jacobsville.

—No voy a ir directamente a la nave —repuso Edward. No quería estar a solas con Bella, no des pués de cómo la había visto la noche anterior. Apenas podía mirarla sin recordar...

—No he acabado de desayunar —contestó Bella, molesta de que Edward no quisiera su compañía—. ¿Puedo tomar prestada otra vez tu camioneta? —le dijo a Jasper—. Puedo conducir. Tampoco bebí tanto.

—Claro, por eso anoche caíste grogui en la cama nada más acostarte —contestó Edward con ironía. Bella se había quedado sin respiración. Por fortuna Jasper estaba sirviéndose una taza de café y no los miró, pero Bella alzó los ojos hacia Edward, y supo al instante por el modo en que sus facciones se tensa ron, que la había visto con el camisón desabrochado. Se puso roja como un tomate, y sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

De pronto, Edward la agarró por el brazo y la hizo levantarse.

—Olvídate del desayuno, ya tomarás algo en la ca fetería. Te llevaré. No estás en condiciones de condu cir.

Jasper sí estaba mirándolos en ese momento, y sus ojos pasaron perplejos de las mejillas encendidas de Bella a la expresión tirante de Edward.

La joven comprendió que irse con Edward era lo mejor. La azoraba la idea de estar a solas con él tras lo ocurrido, pero mucho menos quería quedarse con Jasper, porque estaba segura de que le haría contárselo. Edward debía haber pensado lo mismo.

La arrastró fuera sin que pudiera darle tiempo si quiera a decirle adiós a Jasper.

— ¿Te importaría aminorar el paso? —le pidió ja deante mientras se dirigían al coche—. Mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas, y siento como si la ca beza me fuera a estallar.

—Tal vez el dolor de cabeza te venga bien después de todo —le dijo Edward—, te quitará las ganas de volver a irte a la aventura.

Bella lo miró airada, pero no dijo una palabra. En traron en el Jaguar de Edward y este arrancó, pero no se dirigió a la nave, sino que tomó una pista asfaltada, deteniéndose en medio del campo.

Se quedó callado, observando pensativo sus manas sobre el volante, mientras Bella recobraba el aliento y reunía el valor necesario para increparle:

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar en mi habitación sin llamar?

—Sí que llamé, lo que pasa es que no me oíste.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y giró la cabe za hacia los pastos.

—Bella, por amor de Dios, no hagas un drama de esta —le dijo él—. ¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado como estabas? ¿Y si esta mañana hubieran entrado Jasper o López a despertarte?

Bella tragó saliva. Tras un minuto largo, con las mejillas encendidas, se volvió hacia él insegura. —Edward... No tenía todo el pecho al aire... ¿ver dad?

Él la miró a los ojos, y de pronto sintió que no po día apartar la vista. Estaba tan bonita... Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, extendió el brazo y le acarició el cuello.

—No —mintió. Al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de ella, supo que había hecho lo correcto—. Solo te abroché los botones y te tapé con la colcha y la sábana,

—Gracias —musitó Bella.

Las dedos de Edward subieron hacia la mejilla de la joven.

—Bella, ¿has dejado alguna vez a un hombre ver tus senos'? —le preguntó de improvisa.

La pobre Bella balbuceó algo incomprensible y bajó la vista nerviosa.

—Déjalo, no importa —replicó él suavemente—. Imagino que no...

—No vuelvas a hacerme esa clase de preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no? —Murmuró él alzándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Si quieres que te trate como a una persona adulta...

Bella se removió inquieta en su asiento. La hacía sentir tan ingenua que quería llorar.

—Déjame, Edward, por favor —le rogó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Tan asustada estás de mí? —le preguntó él con voz acariciadora.

Le acarició los labios con el índice, y Bella se es tremeció, abriendo los ojos al instante, todo el deseo y el temor reflejado en ellos. Fue entonces cuando Edward perdió el control. ¡Ella también lo deseaba! ¡Tanto como él a ella! ¿Era esa la razón por la que ha bía estado tan inquieta últimamente, porque estaba sintiéndose atraída por él y quería ocultárselo por to dos los medios? Tenía que saberlo.

Bella no acertaba a pronunciar palabra. Se sentía como si él estuviese tratando de leer en su mente. —No estoy asustada. ¿Podemos irnos ya? — ¿Estás tratando de negar lo que sientes, Bella?, ¿vas a decirme que no quieres que te bese?

El pulso de la joven se aceleró ante aquellas pre guntas. ¡La había descubierto! Si no paraba pronto aquello, tendría que hacerlo ella. Tal vez le pareciese muy divertido, pero no quería que la hiriese. Trató de apartarlo, empujándolo por el hombro, pero sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y se notó estremecer de arriba abajo.

Aquel contacto visual fue distinto de cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado antes. Era muy adul to, muy revelador. Los dedos de Edward subían y bajaban por su garganta, y la boca entreabierta descen dió hacia la de ella, deteniéndose a unos centímetros, entremezclándose el aliento de los dos.

—Ed... ward—susurró Bella ansiosa.

Lo escuchó contener el aliento, y tomarla por la nuca para hacer que inclinara la cabeza.

—Hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer esto — murmuró Edward mientras se acercaba más—. Lo deseo tanto como tú...

Sin embargo, justo antes de que su boca llegara a fundirse con la de ella, el sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba lo; hizo separarse.

Edward se sentía desorientado. Miró en el espejo retrovisor, para comprobar que un pequeño camión se acercaba por detrás. Le costaba respirar, y se notaba los músculos tensos.

Giró la cabeza hacia la .joven. Se había apartado, quedándose al borde del asiento, junto a la puerta, como un animalillo asustado, y estaba temblando. Al verla así. Edward se avergonzó de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, Demonios, nunca había querido complicaciones, y Bella era la mayor de todas las que había tenido que afrontar hasta entonces.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay mucho traba jo por hacer —le dijo arrancando el Jaguar. Siguió ha cia delante para poder dar la vuelta en una curva y unos minutos más tarde estaban en la nave—. Ve a la oficina —le indicó a la joven—. Yo tengo que ir a Ja cobsville para tratar unos asuntos con nuestro abogado —añadió en un tono desprovisto de emoción. En reali dad no era cierto, pero necesitaba pasar unos momen tos a solas para tranquilizarse. Aquello era absurdo. Se sentía tan tenso como un chico joven la primera vez, y estaba perdiendo su sentido del humor. No que ría que Jasper lo viera así y empezara a hacerle pre guntas embarazosas.

—Está bien —respondió Bella con la voz quebra da.

Edward la miró inseguro. Parecía tan agitada, que si los empleados la veían así querrían saber qué le ha bía sucedido.

—No ha pasado nada —le dijo—, y no pasará si dejas de mirarme como un ternero enamorado.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido de indignación. Le lanzó una mirada dolida, se bajó del coche, y se enca minó a la oficina sin volverse.

Edward estuvo a punto de ir tras ella. No había querido decirle eso, pero estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo, y le aterraba pensar lo que podía lle gar a hacer si seguía mirándolo con ojitos tiernos. No podía hacerle el amor, era solo una adolescente, y él era su tutor. Sin embargo, por mucho que se repitió eso una y otra vez en su mente, la imagen de Bella medio desnuda en la cama volvía a asaltarlo. Gimió con enorme frustración y pisó el acelerador para alejarse de allí.

Bella no creía que pudiera sobrevivir a la jornada, pero, increíblemente, lo logró. En un principio le ha bía parecido imposible actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero por suerte, como Jasper sabía que tenía resaca, debió atribuir a ello su palidez y su comporta miento taciturno. Además, Edward no apareció en todo el día, y así al menos no tendría que soportar la humillación de tener que dirigirle la palabra después de lo que había dicho,

—Creo que necesitas desconectar un poco, Bella —le dijo Jasper acercándose cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas después del almuerzo—. ¿Te apetece venir a cenar conmigo a Houston? Tengo una cena de nego cios con un hombre y su esposa, y no me apetece nada ir solo.

Jasper estaba sonriendo, y su amabilidad y dulce preocupación le llegó al alma a la joven. No era el hombre frío y sin sentimientos que la gente creía. Solo era un hombre triste y solitario, que debería haberse casado hacía tiempo y haber tenido un montón de, ni ños a los que malcriar.

—Me encantaría —le dijo. Sí, sería un cambio agradable cenar fuera, sobre todo porque así no ten dría que ver a Edward. Claro que era sábado por la noche, y los sábados Edward casi siempre salía.

—Estupendo. Iremos a casa a cambiarnos y saldre mos a las seis.

Bella se puso para la ocasión un vestido de tercio pelo color borgoña. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y tenía tirantes y el escote en forma de uve. No era muy sexy, pero sí elegante.

—Muy guapa, sí, señor —aprobó Jasper cuando se encontraron al pie de la escalera. Bella sonrió, pero miró inquieta hacia el pasillo, temiéndose que apareciera Edward—. Me dijo que no vendría hasta tarde —la tranquilizó adivinándole el pensamiento—. ¿Ha béis vuelto a tener un encontronazo?

—El peor que puedo recordar —asintió ella sin querer entrar en detalles—. Edward actúa últimamen te como si me odiara.

Alzó la vista hacia Jasper y vio que tenía una ex presión extraña en el rostro.

—Y tú no sabes por qué... —murmuró este—. Bueno, dale tiempo, Bella, Roma no se hizo en un día. —No te comprendo —replicó ella parpadeando perpleja.

Jasper se rio suavemente y la tomó por el brazo. —No importa. Anda, vamos.

Jasper aparcó frente a un discreto restaurante, don de los esperaban ya los Jones, el matrimonio con el que se había citado. Clara y Henry Jones poseían un pequeño rancho en Montana, y se dedicaban a la cría de ganado vacuno. Rondarían casi los cincuenta, pero eran muy joviales y agradables, y Bella hizo migas in mediatamente con la mujer, mientras el marido y Jasper hablaban de negocios.

La joven lo estaba pasando francamente bien... hasta que alzó la mirada hacia la pista y vio un rostro Familiar. Edward estaba allí, bailando con una rubia despampanante. Tenía las manos en torno a su cintura, y se sonreía el uno al otro como si fueran amantes.

Bella se estaba sintiendo enferma, y se notó de pronto las manos frías y sudosas. Después del hiriente comentario de aquella mañana, esa visión era como la estocada final. Aquella era la clase de mujer que le gustaba: esbelta, hermosa, sofisticada… Aquella debía ser una de sus amantes, una de esas mujeres a las que no llevaba a casa.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? —inquirió Jasper de re pente. Sin embargo, al momento siguió su mirada en dirección a la pista y comprendió.

— ¿No es ese Edward? —inquirió el señor Jones sonriendo—. ¡Qué casualidad! Le diremos que se acer que para ver qué opina de mi propuesta —y antes de que ¡os otros pudieran detenerlo, se dirigió a la pista.

—Señora Jones, ¿le importaría acompañarme al aseo un momento? —le pidió Bella a la mujer con una sonrisa débil pero convincente.

— ¿Cómo no, querida? Discúlpanos, Jasper —dijo Clara poniéndose de pie y yendo delante.

Cuando Bella pasó, junto a la silla de Jasper, este la retuvo un momento por el brazo.

—Tranquila —le susurró— te sacaré de aquí en cuanto pueda. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Bella bajó la vista hacia él, al borde de las lágri mas ante la inesperada comprensión de Jasper. —¿Podría tomar piña colada con un poco de ron? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto, creo que lo necesitas. Anima esa cara y mantén la cabeza bien alta.

—Gracias, «hermano mayor» —dijo Bella sonriéndoles con cariño.

—No hay de qué —respondió él sonriendo tam bién—. Vamos, vete.

Justo en ese momento se aproximaba Edward con el señor Jones, Bella inspiró profundamente, lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, y se marchó hacia los lava bos sin prisa aparente.

Diez minutos después, la señora Jones y ella regre saban a la mesa. Edward se levantaba en ese instante con la rubia colgada de su brazo. Bella hizo un esfuer zo enorme por no mostrar sus celos. ¡Cara de ternero enamorado, había dicho! ¡Se iba a enterar!

— ¡Hola, Edward! —Lo saludó sonriendo y sentán dose junto a Jasper—. Que restaurante tan estupendo, ¿verdad? Jasper me invitó porque le pareció que me vendría bien salir un poco. ¿No te parece que ha sido muy considerado? —tomó su vaso de piña colada y bebió un buen sorbo, aliviada al notar que no sabía de masiado a ron, y de ver que su mano no había tembla do.

—Claro, ya es una chica mayor —le dijo Jasper a su hermano. Se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento, como desafiándolo a decir algo.

A Edward no parecía hacerle mucha gracia la idea de que su propio hermano quisiera fastidiarlo, y cuan do Jasper le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Bella, lo miró de un modo que dio la impresión de que fuera a saltarle a la yugular como un león.

—Estoy cansada, Ed —suspiró la rubia acurru cando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él—. Nece sito dormir... después de otras cosas —le dijo sugeren te con una mirada pícara.

Bella alzó la barbilla, mirando a Edward directa mente a los ojos.

—Pásalo bien, «hermanito» —le dijo con fingida despreocupación. Incluso logró esbozar una sonrisa. Levantó su vaso, tomó un sorbo y le hizo un guiño a la rubia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward parecía estar tratando de encontrar su voz. Ver a Bella can su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca había considerada esa posibilidad. Jasper no era un playboy, pero era un hombre maduro, muy masculino, y después de todo había atraído a una be lleza como Alice Jacobs.

Edward no había tenido intención de salir aquella noche, pero la cita había surgido a pesar de todo, y ha bía pensado que sería un buen modo de quitarse a Bella de la cabeza unas horas. Lo cierto era que ni si quiera le gustaba demasiado, pero era alguien con quien pasar el rato sin que supusiera una amenaza para sus emociones. Lo que no esperaba en ningún caso era que se encontraran con Bella. Se había senti do realmente avergonzado, como si le estuviera siendo infiel a una esposa.

Y sin embargo... ¿Estaba Bella molesta con él? Por mucho que escudriñara sus facciones, no lograba ver el más mínimo rastro de celos. Iba más maquillada que de costumbre y aquel vestido le sentaba como un guante. Estaba preciosa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Jasper? —Ed...—lo instó de nuevo la rubia—. Estoy can sada. He tenido un día muy largo, el desfile de esta tarde ha sido agotador, y los pies están matándome. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Enseguida —asintió Edward quedamente—. Os veré después —le dijo a Jasper.

—Bien —contestó Jasper entre divertido e incrédu lo por lo acartonado que parecía su hermano—. Por cierto, tal vez volvamos a casa un poco tarde, así que no te preocupes si llegas y no nos encuentras allí. He pensado en llevar a Bella a bailar —añadió con la sonrisa arrogante que Edward detestaba.

— ¿De veras? —dijo Bella tratando de mostrarse lo más emocionada posible.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo, y esbozó a duras penas una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches entonces —dijo con tirantez. Y casi no escuchó lo que le decían los otros mientras sa lía del restaurante con su acompañante.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le susurró Jasper a Bella mientras se alejaban.

— ¡Oh, Henry, mira la hora que es! —Exclamó de pronto la señora Jones—. Deberíamos irnos nosotros también. Mimi ya estará echándome de menos.

—Es nuestra perrita —aclaró su marido—. Clara la mima de un modo terrible —dijo meneando la cabeza. Se pusieron en pie, y tras despedirse de Jasper y Bella se marcharon también, dejándolos solos.

Las lágrimas que la joven había estado contenien do rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Jasper? —inquirió sin atre verse a mirarlo.

— ¿Te refieres a cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él con suavidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Tienes que procurar que él no se dé cuenta. Es muy cabezota y aunque sienta lo mismo por ti se negará a aceptarlo una y otra vez. Dale tiempo y no lo agobies.

—Vaya, sabes mucho de hombres —murmuró Bella hipando entre risas.

—Bueno, tal vez sea porque yo soy un hombre — contestó él con una sonrisa—. Anda, sécate las lágri mas y vámonos a casa —le dijo ofreciéndole su pa ñuelo—. Creo que ya hemos mortificado a Edward bastante. La idea de que salgamos juntos debe haberlo puesto furioso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues claro —asintió él con una sonrisa—. Va mos, Bella, no es el fin del mundo. Eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo por delante.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué voy, a hacer hasta que llegue el fu turo? Me está volviendo loca.

—Tal vez deberías ponerte a buscar en seria un apartamento —le aconsejó Jasper—. La casa estará muy vacía sin ti, pero me temo que es la única solu ción posible... por el momento.

—Ya lo había pensado yo también —le confesó Bella—, pero es que Edward no me dejará jamás irme a vivir con Tania.

—Bella... —¿cómo decírselo sin contarle que su amiga estaba despechada con Edward?—. A mí esa chica también me parece bastante alocada. Creo que lo mejor sería que alquilases una habitación en una casa de huéspedes, pero eso es decisión tuya —añadió con voz queda—. No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Ya eres mayor para decidir por tu cuenta y riesgo.

—Gracias, Jasper —dijo ella suavemente—. La mujer que se case contigo será muy afortunada.

De pronto la expresión de Jasper se endureció, y el humor que había brillado antes en sus ojos se esfumó. —Ese es un error que no cometeré —le contestó—. Ya hice el idiota una vez.

—Pero Edward dice que no dejaste a Alice ex plicarte su versión de la historia —repuso Bella—. que no la escuchaste.

—El hecho de que me devolviera el anillo lo decía todo —respondió él secamente—. Y no quiero hablar más de eso, Bella —advirtió con una mirada peligrosa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. No hurgaré más en la herida.

—Vámonos —le dijo Jasper extendiendo la mano para alcanzar la nota y pagar en la barra—. Tardaremos unas dos horas en llegar a casa. Seguro que para enton ces Edward estará esperándonos y echando chispas.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Bella pesimista—. La mu jer con la que estaba era muy guapa.

—A la hora de la verdad a los hombres no nos im porta tanto el aspecto como se suele decir —le confió Jasper—. Además, ¿no te fijaste en lo avergonzado que estaba de que los encontráramos aquí?

—Me da igual, voy a olvidarme de él —repuso la joven, queriendo sonar resuelta—. Gracias por llevar me contigo, Jasper, la cena ha sido maravillosa.

—No me des las gracias —replicó él enarcando una ceja—. Debería dártelas yo a ti. Lo he pasado muy bien, y es mucho mejor que quedarse en casa viendo una película —añadió riéndose.

Bella querría haberle preguntado por qué no había vuelto a quedar con nadie, y si todavía, después de seis años, seguía enamorado de Alice. Edward ase guraba que sí, pero a Jasper era imposible sacarle una palabra al respecto, y Bella no quería molestarlo abriendo viejas heridas.

Hola otra vez yo disculpen que no pude subir capitulo antes por eso aquí les traigo tres capítulos disfruten este es el primero me mato cuando Edward dijo que no dejaría que cualquiera viniera y la desflorara jaj muy bueno este Edward

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de la fabulosa Diana Palmer__Capítulo 5_

_No quiero ser adulta_

Bella se sentía muy deprimida cuando llegaron a casa; ya que, durante todo el camino no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward y la mode lo.

Jasper aparcó tu elegante Thunderbird negro en el baraje, y a Bella la sorprendió ver que el Jaguar de Edward ya estaba allí también.

—Vaya, vaya... Mira quién está en casa —murmu ró Jasper lanzando una mirada significativa a Bella—. Parece que esta noche no tenía ganas de estar por ahí hasta el amanecer.

—Tal vez se ha venido pronto de lo exhausto que lo ha dejado esa rubia —repuso Bella en un tono géli do.

Jasper no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero parecía muy divertido. Encontraron a Edward en el salón con la botella de brandv en la mano y una copa en la otra. Solo se había quitado la chaqueta y la cor bata, y tenía las mangas de la camisa enrolladas hasta los codos, y el frontal casi desabrochado por comple to. Bella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no quedarse mirando el masculino torso. Edward se le vantó al verlos y fue hacia ellos.

—Así que al fin te has decidido a traerla a casa —le gritó Edward a su hermano—. ¿Sabes la hora que es?

—Las... dos y cuarto de la madrugada —contestó Jasper imperturbable mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿Qué diablos habéis estado haciendo?

—Oh, pasarlo bien, ir aquí y allá... Esa clase de cosas —respondió Jasper enarcando una ceja—. Bue nas noches, Bella —dijo a la joven, le guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras.

Bella se sentía como si la hubieran arrojado a los lobos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso Jasper? Edward pare cía aún más furioso... si es que eso era posible. Ca rraspeó un poco.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir yo también — dijo girando sobre los talones. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Edward la retuvo por el bra zo y la llevó al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los ojos negros brillaban peligrosamente y los sensuales labios estaban apretados en una delgada línea.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —exigió saber—. ¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo? Jasper tiene treinta y siete años, Bella, no es un adolescente.

La joven se quedó mirándolo sin lograr articular una palabra, pero la ira que se había alojado en su in terior la salvó de la situación:

—La rubia con la que tú estabas tampoco era nin guna colegiala —le espetó con tanta calma como pudo, a pesar de que las rodillas le temblaban. Se apo yó en la puerta.

—Mi vida privada es cosa mía —repuso Edward a la defensiva, frunciendo las cejas.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. Ya me he entera do de que no quieres que mariposee a tu alrededor con ojos de ternero enamorado, y eso es lo que estoy tra tando de hacer —añadió.

Su respuesta pareció incomodar a Edward. —Jasper es demasiado mayor para ti —insistió. Bella dejó escapar una risotada irónica.

—Le has puesto pegas a todos los hombres con los que he querido salir, pero no puedes ponérselas a tu propio hermano. Jasper jamás me haría daño y lo sabes.

Edward sabía que era cierto, pero aquello no hacía nada por disminuir sus celos.

—¡Oh, por amor de Dios! —exclamó al no encon trar otras palabras.

Bella inspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? —le espetó de safiante—. ¡Como si tú fueras el más indicado para juz gar a nadie! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que eres un playboy!

Edward la miró furibundo, intentando contener su creciente ira.

—Yo no soy un playboy —masculló entre dien tes—. Solo salgo con alguna que otra mujer de vez en cuando.

—Casi cada noche —corrigió Bella—. No es que a mí me importe —mintió con una fría sonrisa—, por que me da igual con quien salgas o entres... siempre y cuando tú no metas las narices en mis asuntos. A par tir de hoy pienso salir con quien me venga en gana. Y si no te gusta, ¡ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! —y salió del salón dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llegar a las dos de la mañana, con o sin Jasper! —le gritó Edward desde abajo mientras ella subía.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana —repuso la joven volviéndose un momento y subiendo el resto de escalones de dos en dos.

Edward dejó escapar un improperio y regresó al salón dando un portazo. ¡Maldita Bella!, ¡malditas mujeres! Sentía deseos de aullar. Estaba arruinando su vida amorosa y su vida laboral. Lo único en lo que po día pensar era en aquellos malditos preciosos senos...

Bella lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Había sido un día horrible, y cada vez que se imaginaba a Edward besando a la modelo se ponía enferma. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que encontrar pronto un apartamento y salir de allí. Después de lo ocurrido esa noche sería un infierno tener que seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Edward hasta que llegara el día de su cumpleaños.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó bastante tarde. Solía levantarse relativamente temprano para arreglarse e ir a misa, pero le pareció que por un día que no fuera, no pasaría nada. Bajó a la hora del al muerzo, vestida con unos vaqueros, un suéter de pun to beige y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Parecía que Edward no andaba por allí. Gracias a Dios.

—Buenos días —la saludó Jasper desde la cabece ra de la mesa cuando entró al comedor—. ¿Cómo fue anoche?

—No preguntes —gimió Bella. Se sentó y miró nerviosa hacia la puerta del salón—. ¿Edward está...? Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras se servía un poco de agua.

—Está todavía durmiendo —le dijo. Aquello sí que era sorprendente. Edward no acostumbraba a levantarse tarde, ni aunque hubiera trasnochado — ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me dijo que tenía que estar en casa antes de las dos —explicó Bella calmadamente— y que tú eres de masiado mayor para mí —añadió con una sonrisa in crédula. Jasper se rio—. Se está volviendo loco. No sé qué le pasa últimamente... El problema no puede ser su vida amorosa, la mujer rubia de ayer parecía más que dispuesta a complacerlo —añadió con retintín.

Jasper la miró pero no dijo nada, sino que siguió comiendo el estofado con verduras que María les había preparado.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo de pronto—, llamó Tania hace un rato. Me dijo algo de unos apartamen tos que quería que fueses a ver con ella hoy.

—Creo que lo haré —murmuró Bella mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a que compartas piso con ella, pero la decisión es tuya —le dijo Jasper. La joven asintió y, tras comer algo, llamó a Tania para decirle que sí iría con ella.

Subió a su habitación para buscar una chaqueta, pero no pudo salir porque, al darse la vuelta, se encon tró con Edward allí de pie, mirándola malhumorado y bloqueando la puerta.

Acababa de ducharse, tenía el torso desnudo y el cabello húmedo. Bella no pudo evitar quedarse miran do la extensa masa de músculos que tenía ante sí, pero rápidamente subió la mirada, solo para ver que Edward estaba bastante ojeroso. Parecía que había pasa do tan mala noche como ella.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —le preguntó fríamente. —Voy a buscar un apartamento —respondió ella sin dejarse amilanar—, dentro de un par de meses y medio me hará falta.

—¿Y qué piensa Jasper de eso? —inquirió Edward entornando los ojos.

—Jasper no es el que trata de tenerme encerrada en una jaula dorada —repuso Bella. Estaba cansada de todo aquello, de la ira irrazonable de Edward, y hasta de que Jasper tratara de hacer de Cupido—. Escucha, Jasper solo me dejó que lo acompañara a esa cena de negocios para que no tuviera que quedarme en casa. No aparcó el coche en un lugar apartado para hacerme el amor. No es esa clase de hombre, y debería darte vergüenza haber pensado mal de él. Jasper es como un hermano para mí... lo mismo que tú —añadió apartan do los ojos de los de él—. No siento absolutamente nada por ti.

—Eso es una condenada mentira y lo sabes, Bella —le espetó él en un tono gélido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y empezó a avanzar despacio hacia ella.

La joven dio un par de pasos atrás, se tropezó con una silla, y la rodeó pegándose a la pared. Edward parecía más peligroso que nunca.

—Pues eso es lo que parece que quieres que sea, tu hermanita pequeña, para que puedas tenerme siempre atada, pero que no me interponga en tu camino ni te mire con ojos de...

— ¡Cállate, ya no sé lo que quiero! —bramó él to cándose las sienes.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tan cerca que po día sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el olor a gel de baño.

—Edward, tengo que irme... —le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Ignorando su ruego, él seguía acercándose a ella, con el peche subiendo y bajando. como si le costara trabajo respirar. Bella tenía la misma sensación. No quería estar allí ni un segundo más. Pronto se dejaría llevar por su debilidad, y no quería que él volviera a burlarse de ella como lo había hecho.

—Déjame salir, Edward,.. —murmuró temblando.

Pero Edward estaba ya frente a ella, y había toma do sus labios en un beso nada suave, dejándola sin aliento. Tenía tal ansia de ella, que se inclinó más aún hacia delante, pegándose a su cuerpo por completo. La chaqueta de Bella le estaba estorbando, quería sen tir sus senos contra su tórax desnudo, así que la desa botonó y la atrajo hacia sí. Bella gimió al notar el tor so de Edward a través del fino suéter de punto.

Edward gruñó extasiado e hizo que abriera la boca, para masajear sensualmente el labio inferior con los suyos. Le introdujo la lengua, enredándola con la de ella, y dejó que todo su peso se apoyara en la jo ven, aplastándola contra la pared.

Bella estaba asustada. No había esperado un beso tan adulto, y nunca la había besado alguien con expe riencia. Aquella intimidad era demasiado nueva para ella, y también bastante turbadora. Lo empujó para apartarlo.

— ¡No! —gimoteó.

Edward apenas la oyó. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la excitación y su cuerpo estaba atormentado por la interrupción. Jadeante, abrió los ojos, y le horrorizó ver temor en los de ella. Estaba llorando.

—Bella —susurró—, cariño...

—Déjame... —gimió la joven—. Suéltame... —lo empujó con más fuerza.

Edward se apartó, y Bella lo rodeó, poniendo una buena distancia de por medio entre ellos. ¡De modo que aquello era la pasión!, se dijo aún aturdida por lo que acababa de experimentar. Le dolía la boca por el ardoroso beso, y también los senos por la presión de su tórax. Podía haber sido un poco más delicado. Lo miró con ojos acusadores, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y cerró la chaqueta. Estaba temblando. Edward se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un martillo. No se habría esperado ja más una reacción así. La macana anterior, en el coche, parecía haber estado deseosa de que la besara, y en cambio en ese momento lo estaba mirando con verda dero odio.

—Me has hecho daño —murmuró Bella.

Edward no sabía qué decir. Preocupado, sus ojos oscuros escudriñaron los de ella. Había salido con va rias chicos, no podía creer que...

— ¿No te habían besado antes? —le preguntó sua vemente.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó ella a la defensi va—, pero nunca., ¡No de ese modo!

Edward enarcó las cejas. Estaba empezando a comprender.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella, así es como se besan los adul tos —le explicó.

— ¡Pues entonces no quiero ser adulta! —Le espetó la joven—, no me gusta que me traten con esa brusquedad.

Edward la vio girarse sobre los talones y salir he cha una furia de la habitación, pero no hizo siquiera ademán de detenerla. Su reacción lo había dejado to talmente fuera de juego. Había imaginado que no sabría mucho de sexo, pero parecía totalmente ingenua.

Aquello debería haberle agradado pero te resulta ba por el contrario muy irritante que pensara que la había tratada con brusquedad. ¡Por Dios, tendría que haberla dejado salir con Black!, así se habría enterado de lo que era un tipo sin delicadeza.

Maldijo entre dientes y le dio un puñetazo a la ba randilla. Su respiración todavía era trabajosa, y los la tidos de su corazón aún no se habían normalizado. Se sentía acalorado y frustrado. Estaba furioso. ¡Conde nada chiquilla, lo estaba volviendo loco!

Necesitaba otra ducha. Regresó al cuarto de baño, se desnudó y abrió la ducha. Al menos era una suerte que la desagradaran sus besos, porque no volvería a besarla hasta que las ranas criaran pelo.

Entretanto, Bella estaba subiendo al coche de su amiga. Las manos todavía le temblaban un poco. ¿Cómo podía haberla tratado de ese modo si la que ría? Eso probaba lo poco que le importaba en realidad. Solo había querido obtener placer para sí, no darle placer a ella. ¡Que se quedara con sus estúpidas ru bias! Lo odiaba. A pesar de todo, trató de recobrar la compostura. No quería que Tania la notara rara y em pezara a hacerle preguntas que no quería contestar.

Aparcaron en la ciudad, y se dirigieron a la primera dirección que tenía Tania en su lista. El apartamento estaba justo sobre una confitería y frente a un banco. A Tania no le gustó porque solo había un dormitorio, y quería tener privacidad. Bella prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, pero estuvo de acuerdo porque estaba en pleno centro, y seguramente habría mucho tráfico por las noches.

Visitaron varios sitios más, pero solo hubo otro que les pareció aceptable. Era una casa de huéspedes, y la habitación que alquilaban estaba en el piso de arriba. La dueña era una tal señora Simpson, que las recibió amistosamente, pero daba toda la impresión de ser una de esas caseras demasiado maternales y coti llas. Aquello no le gustó un pelo a Tania. No quería a una mujer mayor controlándolas y dándoles la lata.

Sin embargo, Bella estaba empezando a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Seguramente tenía intención de dar fiestas en el apartamento y llevar hombres allí, y eso sacaría de quicio a Jasper y Edward.

—Creo que yo sí alquilaré la habitación —le dijo a la señora Simpson—. Espero que pueda guardármela, no me mudaré hasta dentro de unas semanas...

Tania miró a Bella extrañada, pero no se entrome tió en su decisión.

—No hay problema, querida —le aseguró la mujer.

Cuando salieron, Bella le preguntó a su amiga: —¿Qué te parece?, ¿por qué no alquilas tú el apartamento que había en el centro? Así cada una tendría su privacidad y podríamos ir a visitarnos.

—Bueno... —respondió Tania enarcando una ceja—, no me parece mal, pero yo creía que íbamos a vivir juntas.

—Seré honesta contigo, Tania —repuso Bella—: tú quieres llevar hombres al apartamento, y Edward y Jasper no me dejarían respirar si se enteraran.

Tania se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —respondió—. Estoy agotada de tanto andar. Vamos a tomar un café.

Caminando por la calle en busca de una cafetería agradable, se toparon con Emmett Jacobs y su hermana Alice al torcer la esquina.

— ¡Vaya, hola, Emmett , hola Alice! —los saludó Tania.

—Hola —los saludó Bella a su vez—, ¿cómo es táis?

—No muy bien, pero gracias por preguntar —sus piró Alice, esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Era una mujer realmente preciosa de rasgos deli cados, cabello oscuro y corto, y los ojos de un verde muy peculiar. Tenía una boca perfecta y era bastante pequeña y esbelta. Bella siempre pensaba al verla que podía haber ganado una fortuna como modelo, pero Edward le había contado que los Jacobs jamás habrían permitido que su única hija se dedicara a semejante profesión.

Emmett también tenía el cabello muy oscuro, casi ne gro, los mismos ojos verdes, y la tez aceitunada. Era tan grande como Edward, pero no tenía sus músculos. Por el contrario, su cuerpo era flexible como el de un gran felino, y por sus andares resultaba igual de ame nazador. No era atractivo, pero tenía carácter, y las mujeres solían encontrarlo irresistible.

— ¿Qué hacéis en la ciudad un domingo? —inqui rió Emmett .

—Estábamos buscando un apartamento que com partir, pero al final hemos decidido que cada una alquilaremos uno por nuestra cuenta —explicó Bella.

—Íbamos a tomar un café, ¿queréis uniros a noso tras? —los invitó Tania.

—Gracias, creo a Emmett le vendrá bien —les dijo Alice—, necesita animarse un poco. Ayer tuvimos un golpe terrible, y hoy otro aún peor.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él. Desde luego parecía bastante alicaído, lo cuál no era en absoluto usual en él.

—Lo siento —les dijo—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó.

—Me temo que no, pero gracias por ofrecerte — murmuró él.

Calle abajo encontraron una cafetería y, en cuanto se hubieron sentado, acudió una camarera a atender les. Una vez hicieron el pedido, la chica se retiró.

—Emmett me ha contado lo que ocurrió la otra no che, en ese local nuevo —le dijo Alice a Bella. —Sí, espero que Edward no te tratara con dema siada dureza de vuelta a casa —intervino su hermano. —No, la regañina de siempre nada más —mintió Bella. Logró esbozar una media sonrisa con esfuerzo.

—Eres un diablillo, Bella —le dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara—, siempre haciendo cosas que te están prohibidas..,

—Solo quería saber lo que me estaba perdiendo — suspiró Bella con comicidad.

—Y yo hice lo que pude por ayudarla —intervino Tania—, pero después de todo tuviste suerte de que fuera Edward quien viniera a recogerte y no Jasper. Edward es más tolerante.

—No lo creas —repuso Bella con tirantez—, últi mamente no.

A la mención de Jasper, Alice se sonrojó y se quedó muy callada. Bella se sentía mal por ella. Jasper no había superado aún su rechazo, y probablemente jamás lo haría, algo de lo que Alice sin duda debía ser consciente.

—Y hablando de Jasper... ¿Cómo está? —inquirió Emmett en un tono despreocupado, demasiado despreo cupado para resultar convincente.

—Pues va del trabajo a casa, de casa al trabajo... —respondió Bella.

En ese momento regresó la camarera y tras servir les lo que habían pedido se retiró de nuevo.

—En fin —prosiguió Bella—, la verdad es que de un tiempo a esta parte no sale mucho, se ha vuelto bastante solitario.

—Yo conozco un caso muy parecida —apuntó Emmett lanzando una mirada significativa a su hermana. Alice se removió incómoda en su asiento.

— ¿Y cómo va vuestro negocio? —inquirió Tania para romper el silencio que se produjo.

—Tal como está la situación se acabará yendo al diablo —confesó Emmett con pesimismo—. Nuestro pa dre hizo algunas malas inversiones antes de morir, y hasta la fecha solo hemos ganado para pagar las deudas, pero este mes las cosas han empeorado y... —los rasgos de su rostro se endurecieron—. Me temo que tendremos que vender a Jerónimo.

—Oh, Emmett , ¡cuánto lo siento! —Murmuró Tania contrayendo el rostro—. Es tu caballo favorito.

—Y el mío también —dijo Alice con un suspi ro—, pero no tenemos otro remedio que venderlo. Aun así, nos gustaría que se lo quedara alguien de nuestra confianza.

—Tal vez pueda convencer a Jasper para que os lo compremos nosotros —propuso Bella.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —repuso Alice—, si le pidieras eso se subiría por las paredes.

—Cierto —asintió Emmett sonriendo a Bella—. No te preocupes, a mí también me gustaría saber que lo dejo en buenas manos, pero a veces las cosas son como son.

—Yo tengo una prima aquí en el estado de Texas que está intentando sacar adelante sola un rancho de caballos, si queréis podría preguntarle —se ofreció Tania.

—Te lo agradeceríamos muchísimo —le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Siguieron charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y, mientras hablaban, Bella no pudo evitar quedarse mi rando a Alice intrigada. Era una mujer tan singular mente hermosa que parecía increíble que se hubiera sentido alguna vez atraída por alguien como Jasper, que no era, ni con mucho, atractivo, ni siquiera bien parecido. Pero entonces Bella recordó la noche ante rior en Houston, cómo Jasper la había apoyado, y ya no le pareció tan sorprendente. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que Jasper hubiera dejado escapar a Alice, que no hubiera luchado por ella. Era terrible la idea de que dos personas se hubiesen amado tanto para convertirse un día en enemigos acérrimos. Pare cía que, después de todo, el amor no era muy durade ro, se dijo la joven.

Alice consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. —Emmett , deberíamos irnos ya. Tengo que llamar a Barry Holman sobre esos bonos y acciones que vamos a venderle —le dijo a su hermano—. Disculpadnos, chicas, nos encantaría quedarnos más rato. Me ha en cantado volver a verte, Bella. Últimamente casi no nos vemos, ¿verdad? En fin, supongo que si tratara de poner un pie en el umbral para visitarte, Jasper sería capaz de quemar la casa...

—En mi vida he conocido a nadie tan rencoroso... —murmuró Emmett airado—. Y sin llevar razón, ade más.

—Déjalo, Em—le suplicó Alice—. No quiero que discutamos eso delante de Bella. Su lealtad, lo quiera o no, siempre estará de parte de Jasper, y es na tural, porque él, junto con Edward, la ha cuidado y criado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emmett con los ojos bri llantes por la rabia contenida. Dirigió una sonrisa amable a Bella—. El viernes que viene hay un baile de cuadrilla, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?

La joven se quedó dudando un instante. Edward se pondría furioso si iba con Emmett , pero, por otra par te, si aceptaba, aquello le demostraría que no era el único hombre en el mundo.

— ¡Emmett , no! —le rogó Alice a su hermano—. ¿No ves que si haces eso solo conseguirás empeorar más las cosas?

— ¿Para quién? —repuso Emmett —. ¿Podrían empeo rar acaso más para ti? ¡Por Dios, si llevas una vida casi monástica!

Alice dejó la servilleta con calma sobre la mesa.

—Mi forma de vida no es cosa de nadie excepto mía —le dijo poniéndose de pie—. Bella, si vas con Emmett a ese baile, Jasper se pondrá hecho un energúme no y saldrás pagando tú el pato. Ya no es el hombre que era, y yo me sentiría fatal si te hiriese a ti el fuego cruzado.

—No le tengo miedo, Alice —contestó Bella—, bueno, no demasiado. En realidad es Edward quien me tiene asfixiada. Creo que ir con Emmett a ese baile podría ayudarme a demostrarle que ya no soy una niña.

— ¿Lo ves? —le dijo Emmett a su hermana—. ¡Y tú pensando que lo hacía solo por irritar a tu ex prometi do!

— ¿Y no es así? —inquirió Alice desafiante. —Tal vez —concedió Emmett alzando la barbilla con arrogancia.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, Emmett iba delante, charlando con Tania, mientras que Bella y Alice los seguían a paso tranquilo.

—Tú también debes haber notado el cambio en Jasper, Bella —le dijo Alice—, antes se reía más, no se mostraba tan frío e inflexible... no hasta que le de volví el anillo de compromiso. Eso hizo que me detes tara —murmuró. De pronto detuvo a Bella, agarrán dola por el brazo—. Bella, no vayas con Emmett al baile, por favor, no hagas más daño a Jasper. En reali dad es muy vulnerable, por mucho que quiera ocultarlo…

—Lo sé —le dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre la de la otra mujer. Le daba la impresión de que aún estaba enamorada de Jasper—. Siento que las cosas te estén yendo tan mal, Alice. De todos modos, quiero que sepas que Jasper no ha vuelto a salir con nadie más, no ha habido nadie más para él.

Los labios de Alice temblaban. Apartó la mirada. y alzó la cabeza para evitar que escaparan las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró con la voz ronca par la emoción.

Bella querría haberle dicho algo más, pero los otros estaban esperándolas impacientes. Se despidie ron al llegar a un cruce.

—Te recogeré el viernes a las seis, Bella, ponte algo sexy —le dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo.

—Pues tú deberías ponerte ropa de rugby, con el casco y las protecciones... por si Jasper se pone violen to —le aconsejó ella riéndose.

Tania llevó en coche a Bella hasta el lugar donde esta había dejado el suyo la noche del striptense. Al fin podría recogerlo... Lo había echada mucho de me nos. Cuando llegaron allí, antes de que Bella se baja ra, su amiga le dijo:

—No me gustaría estar en tu pelleja. No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Jasper...

—Tranquila, no crea que llegue la sangre al ría — repuso Bella.

—¿Y qué dirá Edward? —inquirió Tania incli nándose para ver el rostro de su amiga.

Bella se había puesto pálida como una sábana. De pronto había acudido a su mente el recuerdo del violento beso de aquella mañana. Tragó saliva con difi cultad.

—No creo que le imparte en absoluto.

—Yo no estaría tan segura... —murmuró Tania—. En fin, te recordaré en mis oraciones.

Oh ¿Qué pasara ahora? Bella no quiere ser adulta yo muero por un beso de Edward


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de la fabulosa Diana Palmer_

_Capitulo 6_

Fiesta

Edward ya se había marchado cuando Bella llegó a casa. Estuvo charlando un rato con Jasper contándole la decisión que había tomada sobre alquilar una habitación en la casa de huéspedes de la señora Simpson, y después vieron un rata la tele visión.

Bella temía como un miura el momento en que Edward regresara a casa. No reconocía en el brusco hombre de aquella mañana al Edward junta al que ha bía crecido. Los chicos que la habían besado lo habían hecha suavemente, y nunca con tal intensidad. Edward la había asustada, no había tenido en cuenta su falta de experiencia.

Tal vez la había besado para demostrarle lo que podía ocurrir si seguía incitándolo, si le dejaba ver su interés por él. Si ese había sido el caso, desde luego había conseguido su propósito.

Jasper y ella estaban a punta de empezar a cenar cuando apareció Edward.

Se sentó, con aspecto cansado, y se sirvió un poco de limonada. No dirigió la palabra a Bella, y ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Tampoco era necesario en realidad, ya que él ni se dignó a mirarla. Empezó a hablar con Jasper sobre un posible nuevo cliente, y Bella se sintió excluida e ignorada. Sin embargo, cuando Edward se levantó, sí la miró, pero lo que Bella vio en sus ojos la hizo sentir aún peor.

Había en ellos una ira apenas controlada, mezclada con algo más oscuro, algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Bajó la mirada y notó que se le aceleraba. el pulso. ¿Por qué actuaba Edward como si fuera ella la culpable de lo ocurrido? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la había herido, de que la había asustado?

Edward salió de la casa.

—Eh —llamó Jasper a la joven con una mirada preocupada—, ¿estás bien?

—Ni siquiera me ha hablado —susurró Bella. Jasper se recostó en la silla y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Lleva así todo el día —le dijo—, el tiempo que has estado fuera estuvo todo el rato mirando por la ventana en silencio. Le hice un par de comentarios y ni me oyó. Y después salió fuera a fumar.

—¿A fumar? —repitió ella—. Pero si lo dejó hace años...

—Pues ya debe llevar un paquete entero —repuso Jasper encogiéndose de hombros—. Bella, sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero mi hermano va de mal en peor, así que, o me cuentas qué pasa entre vosotros, o tendré que obligarle a él a hablar.

Bella tragó saliva. No quería que Jasper se pegara con Edward, pero tampoco podía contarle lo que había hecho su hermano, sobre todo cuando en parte ella lo había provocado. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió, cuando las piezas del puzzle encajaron... Debía haber herido el orgullo de Edward con lo que había dicho y hecho después de que la besara con tanta pasión. Cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se sentía. Durante meses había soñado con que la besara, y cuando al fin lo había hecho, había reaccionado como una colegiala.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Jasper enarcando una ceja. —Le dije algunas cosas terribles —confesó ella finalmente, decidiendo que no había por qué entrar en detalles.

—Y lo has herido... —adivinó Jasper. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, Jasper, Edward me odia... Y no puedo culparlo por ello, he herido su orgullo hasta tal punto, que creo que no querrá volver a hablarme jamás.

—Pues eso sí que es increíble... —murmuró Jasper—. El que hayas logrado herirlo, quiero decir. Muchas mujeres han intentado sin éxito atravesar esa dura coraza que lo envuelve.

—Supongo que lo que ocurre —prosiguió Bella pensativa—, es que le resulta difícil dejarme volar fuera del nido, después de cuidar de mí durante tantos años.

—Tal vez... —concedió Jasper dando una larga calada al cigarrillo—. O tal vez... no. Últimamente actúa de un modo muy extraño.

Bella rodeó su vaso de limonada con ambas manos. Tenía que contarle a Jasper lo del viernes por la noche y, sabiendo que no iba a ser nada fácil, no quería que le temblaran y delataran su nerviosismo.

—Jasper, tengo algo que decirte.

—Vaya, eso suena serio —murmuró él enarcando las cejas y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Lo cierto es que lo es, y espero que no te enfades conmigo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con los Jacobs? —adivinó él alzando la barbilla.

—Me temo que sí —suspiró la joven. La mirada de Jasper se había ensombrecido peligrosamente, por lo que prefirió bajar los ojos al vaso de limonada antes de continuar—. Emmett me ha pedido que sea su pareja en el baile que se celebra el viernes por la noche y he aceptado.

Apretó los dientes esperando el chaparrón, pero no cayó ni una gota. Al notar el silencio de Jasper, alzó la mirada cautelosa. Él la estaba observando, pero no parecía enfadado, y aquello le dio valor para continuar.

—No tiene por qué recogerme aquí si tú no quieres verlo. Puedo quedar con él directamente en el baile. De hecho, Alice le insistió para que no me pusiera ante el dilema de ir o no con él, porque no quería que tú te molestaras.

Un destello cálido iluminó fugazmente los ojos oscuros de Jasper.

— ¿Eso hizo? —inquirió bajando la vista al cigarrillo.

—No quería que Emmett me metiera en problemas contigo —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Ya han pasado seis años —dijo Jasper al cabo de un rato, más para sí que para ella—, seis largos y vacíos años... La he odiado durante todo este tiempo, y a su familia también, y supongo que podría seguir odiándolos por el resto de mis días, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Aquello ya no puede arreglarse.

—Alice es tan bonita —dijo Bella.

Jasper contrajo el rostro, como si los recuerdos fueran demasiado dolorosos. Apagó el cigarrillo con furia en el cenicero.

—Dile a Emmett que puede venir a recogerte —dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie—. No haré ninguna estupidez.

Bella se quedó mirándola, sin creer que se lo hubiera tomado con tanta calma y después, bajó la vista al vaso de limonada, y añadió en voz queda justo cuando él pasaba a su lado:

—Su hermano dice que Alice lleva una vida monástica, que hace años que no sale con nadie.

A la joven le pareció que Jasper se detenía un instante, pero se dijo que tal vez había sido solo su imaginación ya que, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, había salido de la cocina.

Qué lástima, pensó Bella melancólica, que el amor pudiera tener una muerte tan violenta. Y lo más triste de todo era que, a pesar de lo que Jasper había dicho, habría apostado lo que fuera a que Alice y él seguían locamente enamorados, aunque hiciera ya seis años de su ruptura. ¿Qué habría hecho Alice para que Jasper no quisiera volver a saber nada de ella? Un hombre no podía mostrarse tan vengativo solo porque le devolvieran el anillo de compromiso...

En el trabajo las cosas ya no eran como antes. Edward ya no la saludaba con bromas y sonrisas; parecía haber perdido el sentido del humor, y haberse convertido en un duro hombre de negocios que, o la ignoraba por completo, o la reñía constantemente, indicándole cada pequeño error que cometía.

El viernes, a la hora de irse, Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tenía tantas ganas de ir al baile como un reo de que le concediesen un recurso de apelación. Al menos así perdería de vista a Edward por unas horas y no se acordaría de él. Probablemente él se iría a Houston, con la modelo. Bella apretó los dientes ante la idea.

Al fin se fue a casa y, una vez allí, subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se puso una falda de cuadros bastante corta, y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas abullonadas. Estaban a finales de febrero, por lo que todavía hacía bastante frío, así que se puso un abrigo largo encima.

Emmett había quedado en ir a recogerla a las seis y ya era casi esa hora cuando bajó las escaleras, con el cabello brillante y suelto, y ligeramente maquillada. A pesar de que al mirarse al espejo se había sorprendido de los resultados, nunca antes había deseado con tantas fuerzas ser rubia, o que Edward le diera una segunda oportunidad. Verdaderamente tenía la negra... ¡Mira que fastidiarlo todo a la primera!

Cuando estaba llegando al rellano, el corazón de la joven se puso a latir como un loco al ver que Emmett llegaba en ese momento, y que era Edward quien le abría la puerta. Se puso rígida. ¿Le habría dicho Jasper que iba a salir con Emmett? Temía que Edward se pusiera furioso con el hermano de Alice, pero lo dejó pasar sin decir nada.

Emmett iba totalmente vestido a la moda del Oeste: llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de cuadros roja, y botas y sombrero negros. Edward iba ataviado de modo similar, solo que su camisa era azul. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro largo rato hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

—Jasper me ha dicho que vas a llevar a Bella al baile. Puedes esperarla en el salón si quieres —le dijo secamente.

—No hace falta —intervino ella terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Ya estoy lista —añadió con forzada alegría. Sonrió a Emmett y este le devolvió la sonrisa. No quiso ni mirar a Edward. No podía.

—Pues entonces vámonos —contestó Emmett —. He oído que los Jones van a tocar esta noche. ¿Te acuerdas de Ted Jones, Edward, del instituto?

—Sí, me acuerdo de él —asintió Edward sin entusiasmo alguno.

En ese momento apareció Jasper, que se paró en seco al ver a Emmett . Bella observó que se había vestido como si fuera a salir a algún sitio.

— ¿Adónde vas, Jasper? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Al baile, ¿adónde sino? —respondió él—. No para vigilar a Bella, por si era lo que estabas pensando —le aclaró a Emmett con una sonrisa fría—. Edward y yo hemos quedado allí con un posible cliente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la joven. ¡Edward también iba al baile! La sola idea de que tal vez pudiera bailar alguna pieza con él la hizo estremecer de placer, y al mismo tiempo se odió por ser tan débil.

— ¿Ese posible cliente no será Fred Harriman por un casual? —inquirió Emmett en un tono suspicaz.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo Jasper enarcando las cejas. —Porque ha comprado nuestras tierras —respondió Emmett con una mueca de desagrado.

Edward dejó escapar un juramento por lo bajo y le dijo que sentían que se hubieran visto obligados a vender.

—No tuvimos más remedio —respondió Emmett con un suspiro—. Es gracioso. Cuando las cosas van mal uno nunca se espera que puedan ir a peor, pero ocurre.

Hemos hecho todo lo posible por arreglar los desaguisados que cometió nuestro padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En fin, al menos todavía tenemos algunos pura sangres, la casa, y un par de acres de tierra.

—Si necesitas trabajo, pásate por la nave un día de estos —le ofreció Jasper repentinamente—. Maldita sea, deja a un lado el orgullo, Jacobs —le espetó a Emmett al ver su mirada recelosa—. No es caridad, y el que estemos enfrentados no quita para que no reconozca que eres bueno con el ganado.

—Es cierto, Emmett —asintió Edward—. La puerta está abierta.

—Gracias entonces por la oferta —respondió Emmett .Se volvió hacia Jasper—. Yo pensaba que no ibas a bailes, ya fuera por negocios o no.

—Y no suelo hacerlo —repuso Jasper—, pero Edward se emborracha si ni hago de niñera suya —añadió sonriendo ante la expresión indignada de su hermano.

—Eso es una maldita mentira —protestó—. Recuerdo una noche en la que tú sí que habías pillado una borrachera en toda regla y tuve que meterte en la cama.

—Bueno, todos perdemos el control alguna vez — concedió Jasper apretando los labios—. ¿No es verdad, Bella? —añadió mirando a la joven y después a su hermano.

Bella se puso roja como una amapola, y Edward se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que los otros tres salieran.

—Alice también viene al baile —le comentó Emmett a Bella mientras caminaban hacia su ranchera—. Casi tuve que ponerle una pistola en la sien para convencerla, pero al final accedió. Necesita distraerse un poco. Está trabajando seis días a la semana por primera vez en su vida y le está resultando duro.

Jasper no dijo una palabra, pero Bella se volvió a mirarlo de reojo y, por la expresión en su rostro, hubiera jurado que estaba escuchándolo con atención. Y Edward, también detrás de ellos, los observaba a Emmett y a ella con tal furia que, si hubiera podido, los habría fulminado con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron la sala de fiestas estaba muy animada. La banda de los Jones estaba tocando un popurrí de piezas del Oeste, de esas que se bailan alternando el juego entre la punta y el tacón del zapato. El viejo Ben Joiner, con su violín en la mano, dirigía el baile, alzando la voz por encima de la música para indicar a las parejas qué tenían que hacer en cada momento.

—Hay mucho ambiente —le comentó Emmett a Bella. Edward y Jasper se habían sentado en una mesa con el tal Fred Harriman.

—Sí —asintió Bella distraída—. ¿De qué tendrán que hablar con ese tipo? —le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde Alice estaba sentada sola.

—No sé, supongo que Harriman querrá que engorden el ganado que nos ha comprado —Emmett giró la cabeza en dirección al lugar donde estaban fijos los ojos verdes de su hermana: la mesa de Los Cullen—. Dios... está mucho peor de lo que pensaba —murmuró entre dientes. Bella también lo había notado.

—Jasper tampoco ha salido con nadie en todo este tiempo. ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que...? — ¿Con lo resentido que está con mi hermana? No, no lo creo —respondió él categórico—. Hola, hermanita —saludó a Alice con una sonrisa. Retiró una silla para que Bella se sentara, y él tomó asiento también.

—Hola, Bella —saludó su hermana a la joven—. Estás guapísima.

—Tú también —respondió Bella—. No sabes lo que yo daría por ser tan bonita como tú.

—Oh, vamos... —murmuró Alice azorada.

Pero era cierto, y también que estaba preciosa aquella noche. Se había puesto un vestido verde que resaltaba sus increíbles ojos y marcaba su estupenda figura.

—Emmett nos ha contado que habéis tenido que vender parte de vuestras tierras. Lo siento.

Alice sonrió suavemente.

—Sí, bueno, al menos no nos han embargado la casa. Ultimaremos los detalles de la venta la semana próxima, y entonces se acabará todo el chismorreo y volveremos a tener nuestra privacidad —tomó su gaseosa y bebió un sorbo—. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido. No me gusta ir de sujetavelas, pero Emmett insistió tanto...

—Por supuesto que no me molesta —contestó Bella sonrojándose un poco ante las implicaciones de aquella disculpa—. Emmett y yo solo somos amigos y además me encanta tu compañía.

Siguieron charlando un rato, y cuando terminó la canción que estaban tocando, Emmett la hizo levantarse para el siguiente baile.

—Alice —le dijo a su hermana mientras se alejaban—, pídenos dos gaseosas a Bella y a mí también, ¿quieres?

Alice asintió sonriente, pero Bella miró a Emmett enfurruñada cuando se puso frente a él en la pista. —Yo quería algo más fuerte, no un refresquito — protestó.

—Lo siento, pero yo no bebo, y eso significa que mi pareja tampoco —contestó él entre risas. —Aguafiestas —murmuró ella. Emmett chasqueó la lengua.

—No necesitas alcohol para pasarlo bien...

—No es eso, es que pensaba que al menos tú me tratarías como a una adulta —repuso Bella.

—Por eso no desesperes —contestó él con voz suave y profunda, tomándola por la cintura—. La noche todavía es joven.

Bella sonrió, sabiendo que, por supuesto, estaba solo flirteando con ella, y dejó que la llevara él. Era un bailarín estupendo. La joven lo estaba pasando realmente bien... hasta que se fijó en Jasper y Edward. Los ojos del primero lanzaban miradas furtivas todo el tiempo en dirección a la mesa de Alice, y el segundo los estaba observando a Emmett y a ella con el veneno de diez serpientes de cascabel.

El corazón de Bella saltó de alegría al ver los celos en sus ojos. Quizá había esperanza. Ese optimista pensamiento se asentó en su mente, haciéndola sonreír y reírse, lo cual indujo a Emmett a pensar que estaba disfrutando de su compañía... y también a Edward, así que cuando terminó la canción, sin que ella lo supiera, Bella estaba en el centro de la tormenta que se estaba formando.

Casi se desató cuando Edward, devorado por los celos, dejó a Jasper con su posible cliente y fue a invitar a Alice a bailar. Esta dudó, porque vio que Jasper se erguía en su asiento, y parecía dispuesto a empezar una pelea.

—No le importará —le dijo Edward para convencerla—. Vamos, no te vas a pasar toda la noche aquí sola.

Alice aceptó finalmente no muy convencida, y con cara de preocupación mientras dejaba que Edward la arrastrara a la pista.

Cuando Bella lo vio se le cayó el alma a los pies. Alice y Edward hacían buena pareja, y comparándose con ella, la joven se sintió menos atractiva que nunca. Bajó la vista hacia el tórax de Emmett , terriblemente deprimida. ¿Y si Edward había ido en realidad porque imaginaba que Alice también iría? O peor, ¿y si tal vez habían ido por separado y ella era su nueva amante? Estaba empezando a encontrarse fatal.

—Tengo la sensación de estar sentado sobre una bomba de relojería —murmuró Emmett observando primero a Edward y Alice y después a Jasper—. No sé qué pretende Edward, pero Jasper lo está mirando como si quisiera matarlo. Fíjate la cara de furia que tiene. Aunque deteste a mi hermana, de algún modo parece como si la considerara de su propiedad.

Bella giró la cabeza para mirar a Jasper y se avergonzó de sí misma al desear que se levantara de la silla y le pegara un buen puñetazo a Edward solo para apartarlo de Alice.

—Bueno, si Jasper estuviera bailando con otra mujer, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría tu hermana? —inquirió, alzando la vista hacia Emmett . Él frunció los labios.

—Supongo que no había pensado en eso —dijo—. Tal vez Edward solo pensó que se debía sentir sola y por eso la ha sacado a bailar —añadió.

Bella suspiró, y Emmett estudió la expresión de su rostro mientras observaba a su hermana y a Edward. De pronto observó que la mirada en sus ojos no era muy distinta de la de Jasper: ¡estaba celosa! Si no estaba ya enamorada de Edward, seguramente iba camino de estarlo, se dijo. Comprendió al instante que sus posibilidades eran escasas, y que poco podía hacer al respecto.

A medida que avanzaba la velada, la tensión iba en aumento. Edward parecía disfrutar estar bailando con Alice, y Bella seguía bailando con Emmett , mientras que Jasper continuaba sentado, lanzando miradas de odio a su hermano, y bebiendo mientras hablaba con Fred Harriman que, finalmente, se marchó.

Cuando la canción terminó, Alice fue a sentarse de nuevo, y Bella, que había dejado a Emmett charlando con unos conocidos que se había encontrado, iba también hacia la mesa. Hacía rato que había optado por no mirar a Edward, porque el hacerlo la estaba destrozando, así que no lo vio acercarse y, cuando lo tuvo frente a sí, se puso muy nerviosa y casi derramó la gaseosa. Su reacción dio esperanzas a Edward.

— ¿Quieres bailar la siguiente canción conmigo?

Bella alzó el rostro sorprendida.

—No, será mejor que no... —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Edward, extrañado por el matiz dolido en su voz.

—Porque no quiero herir los sentimientos de Alice —contestó ella. Se dio la vuelta y buscó frenética con la vista a Emmett —. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Ed...? —murmuró nerviosa.

Edward se había quedado clavado en el sitio, pestañeando, sin creerse que Bella hubiera dicho lo que había dicho. ¿Que no quería herir a Alice? ¿No habría pensado...? De pronto se le ocurrió que, si Bella había llevado sus conclusiones tan lejos como para pensar. que había algo entre Alice y él, Jasper seguramente también lo habría pensado.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la mesa donde Jasper seguía sentado como una estatua, y dejó escapar un improperio entre dientes.

— ¡Dios!, ahora sí que la he hecho buena...

Bella vio cómo Edward se dirigía hacia su hermano, abriéndose camino entre la gente, y se preguntó si habría contratado aquel seguro de vida que le habían querido vender unos meses atrás: Jasper parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza.

Cuando Edward llegó a la mesa, había dos ceniceros llenos en frente de Jasper, y un vaso de whisky medio vacío. Jasper bebía muy de tarde en tarde, y aún cuando estaba enfadado, se limitaba a una sola copa, así que aquel vaso indicó a Edward lo furioso que estaba. Tomó asiento y lo miró a los ojos.

—Jasper, yo... Alice estaba sola y...

Su hermano no quiso escuchar más. Apuró la bebida de un trago y se puso en pie, la mirada en sus ojos como la de dos trozos de carbón ardiendo.

—Entonces veré qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo. Edward contuvo el aliento mientras lo observaba ir hasta la mesa de Alice. Se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que ella enrojeció, y después simplemente le tendió la mano. Ella puso la suya en la de él, y se dejó llevar hasta la pista, donde se fundieron el uno en el otro al compás de una suave melodía.

Bella suspiró. Se los notaba tensos, como si hubiera algo más que aire entre ellos, pero la felicidad momentánea que iluminó el rostro de Alice la hizo más hermosa de lo que era. La expresión de Jasper, por el contrario, era inescrutable, pero Bella estaba segura de que, tras seis años de separación, debía sentirse como si hubiera alcanzado las estrellas con las puntas de los dedos.

—Caramba... —fue el comentario admirativo de Emmett cuando regresó junto a Bella—. ¿Verdad que parecen dos mitades de un todo?

— ¿Porqué rompieron? —le preguntó la joven.

—No lo sé —contestó él con sencillez—, pero tengo entendido que nuestro padre tuvo algo que ver, y uno de sus amigos. Alice nunca habla de ello. Lo único que sé es que le devolvió el anillo y que desde entonces ha estado resentido con ella.

La música terminó, y la pareja dejó de bailar. Jasper soltó a Alice muy despacio, pero a continuación se dio media vuelta abruptamente y se alejó, saliendo de la sala de fiestas.

Alice se había quedado paralizada en medio de la pista, y en ese momento Bella vio a Edward acercarse a ella, inclinarse, decirle algo al oído, y salir con ella del brazo del edificio.

Bailó con Emmett varias canciones más, pero al ver que Edward no regresaba, comprendió que debía haberla llevado a casa... y que debía seguir allí. De repente se notó la cabeza mareada, y las manos sudosas.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Ed? —le rogó a su pareja con la voz ronca.

— ¿No te encuentras bien? —inquirió él preocupado.

—Estoy cansada —contestó Bella.

Y era verdad, estaba cansada de ver a Edward en acción: primero la rubia, y después Alice. Y solo en una semana... Obviamente la pequeña y feucha Bella no tenía lugar en su mundo. Alzó la vista hacia Emmett , tratando de contener las lágrimas.

— ¿No te enfadas conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no —repuso él suavemente.

Bella no habló durante todo el camino, sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos. Era tan extraña la idea de que Edward provocara deliberadamente un enfrentamiento con Jasper... ¿Estaría tomándose la revancha por algo que su hermano hubiera hecho?

Emmett la acompañó hasta las escaleras del porche.

—Bueno, ha sido una pena que la velada terminara tan bruscamente, pero espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —le aseguró Bella sonriéndole.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella inseguro, pero al no resistirse ella, rozó sus labios suavemente. Sin embargo, al notar que no respondía al beso, alzó el rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

—Me da la sensación de que esto es más bien falta de interés que de experiencia, ¿me equivocó? —le preguntó con delicadeza. Bella enrojeció y bajó la vista.

—Tú me caes muy bien, pero... —no sabía como decírselo—. Bueno, y también es cierto que estoy muy verde en esto.

Era justo lo que había imaginado. Emmett enarcó una ceja y tomó a Bella por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Si solo fuera eso último, pequeña Bella, con un poco de colaboración por tu parte podría ocuparme de ello, pero me temo que es una lección que debe enseñarte el hombre por el que suspiras —le dijo besándola en la frente—. Espero que se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es, eres una chica muy especial.

—Gracias, Emmett —dijo sonriéndole—. Si no existiera ese hombre me gustaría que fueras tú quien me enseñara.

—Bueno, podríamos quedar a cenar alguna noche... solo como amigos. Sé cuando una puerta está cerrada, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Me encantaría —accedió Bella—. Eres un buen hombre, Em.

—Buenas noches —murmuró él acariciándole la mejilla.

—Buenas noches.

Tras verlo alejarse en el coche, Bella entró en la casa, e iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio, cuando llegó a sus oídos una interpretación desafinada de cierta canción, una que Jasper cantaba en muy raras ocasiones, cuando había bebido demasiado.

….

Nos vemos en el capítulo de mañana saludos …..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a Meyer y la historia a Diana Palmer**_

_**(Ambas excelentes escritoras)**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_El whisky y las canciones la mejor compañía_

Bella vio la puerta del salón entreabierta y se asomó. Jasper estaba despatarrado en el sofá con un vaso de whisky ya vacío en la mano, el cabello despeinado, la camisa a medio sacar del pantalón, una de las botazas sobre el cuero del asiento, y cantando, o más bien aullando, con todas sus fuerzas. En la mesita frente al sofá había un cenicero lleno, un paquete de tabaco vacío y hecho un gurruño, otro paquete recién abierto, y media botella de whisky.

—Oh, Jasper... —gimió Bella.

—Hola, Bella, ¿quieres un trago? —le ofreció levantando el vaso.

—Emborracharte no te va a ayudar, y lo sabes.

—Salió llorando —murmuró Jasper—. Maldita sea, Bella, se echó a llorar, y él la llevó a casa. Quiero matarlo —masculló con los ojos en llamas y la voz dura y áspera—. ¡Mi propio hermano!

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía que decir a eso, ni tampoco qué hacer. Jasper casi nunca bebía, y nunca se quejaba, pero parecía como si estuviera muriéndose por dentro, y no podía evitar compadecerse de él. Ella también se había sentido así cuando Edward se había marchado con Alice.

—Los vi marcharse —gruñó Jasper. Se frotó pesadamente la cara con una mano y suspiró frustrado—. Ella es parte de mí, todavía es parte de mí... a pesar de todos estos años, a pesar del dolor... Edward lo sabía, Bella, y lo hizo intencionadamente...

—No, Edward es tu hermano —lo defendió la joven—, él no te haría daño a propósito.

—Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella —continuó Jasper—, porque Alice es tan preciosa, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Aquello era lo que Bella menos quería oír en ese momento, y volvió a sentir una punzada de celos.

—Pero emborracharte no es la solución —repuso suavemente poniendo una mano en su brazo—. Jasper, vete a dormir.

—¿Cómo puedo dormir cuando él está con ella? —exclamó Jasper angustiado, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—No tardará. Emmett acaba de irse a casa.

—Yo no sé mucho de mujeres, Bella —dijo Jasper—, y no tengo el encanto de Edward, ni su experiencia, ni su atractivo.

—Yo tampoco tengo el atractivo de Alice —dijo en voz queda, sentándose junto a él—. Me temo que si nos presentáramos a un concurso de belleza perderíamos los dos. Oh, Jasper, ojalá fuera rubia...

—Y ojalá yo fuera un tenorio —suspiró Jasper. Bella le dirigió una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

—Ten —le dijo inclinándose peligrosamente sobre la mesa para verter más whisky en el vaso—. Al infierno con los dos. Esto ahoga las penas.

Bella bebió un trago. Sabía horrible y le quemaba la garganta.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo después de beber esto? Huele a gasolina.

—Es un whisky escocés magnífico —repuso él ofendido. Le arrancó el vaso de la mano y apuró el resto del contenido—. Bella, si quieres ahogar las penas de verdad, tienes que cantar también. Voy a enseñarte una canción de taberna mexicana.

Cuando Edward llegó, una media hora más tarde, escuchó un dúo de voces totalmente desentonadas, provenientes del salón. Se acercó, y se quedó mirando el espectáculo incrédulo. Jasper estaba repantigado en el sofá, con una botella de whisky en la mano, y Bella estaba recostada contra su pierna flexionada, los pies descalzos sobre la mesa, y un vaso casi vacío en su mano. Estaban borrachos como cubas.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —exigió saber con los brazos en jarras.

—Lo que pasa es que te odiamos —lo informó Bella, levantando su vaso para brindar por eso.

—Amén —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y cuando hayamos acabado de beber y de cantar, vamos a ir a la nave, y vamos a abrir todas las verjas, para que tengas que pasarte el resto de la noche persiguiendo vacas —añadió Bella entre risas e hipos—. Hemos acordado que es lo que mejor se te da: perseguir hembras. Supongo que la especie es lo de menos, ¿verdad, compañero? —le dijo a Jasper girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Cierto —asintió este. Y se llevó la botella a la boca para tomar otro trago.

—Íbamos a cerrar la puerta con llave por dentro y a echar la cadena para que no pudieras entrar —le dijo Bella a Edward—, pero no podemos levantarnos — confesó echándose a reír.

—Dios del cielo... —murmuró Edward meneando la cabeza ante el cuadro—. Ojalá tuviera una cámara. —¿Para qué? —inquirió Jasper.

—Olvídalo —contestó Edward desabrochándose los puños de la camisa y remangándose—. Haré un poco de café bien cargado.

Cuando regresó estaban los dos roncando, y la botella de whisky pendía de la mano de Jasper que apenas la tenía agarrada por el cuello. Edward se la quitó y la puso en la mesa, junto al vaso vacío de Bella. La situación era tan sorprendente como cómica. Se preguntó si los habría empujado a ella el hecho de que hubiera acompañado a Alice a casa. En el caso de Jasper sería comprensible, pero no en el de Bella, no por el modo en que lo había tratado desde que la besara. A menos que... Frunció el ceño, y observó curioso el pacífico rostro de la joven. A menos que finalmente hubiera comprendido por qué no la había tratado con delicadeza, y se hubiera arrepentido de las cosas que le había dicho. ¿Podría ser así? Lo cierto era que había dado muestras de estar celosa de Alice en el baile, y allí estaba en ese momento, totalmente borracha. «Bueno, bueno...», se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, «de vez en cuando ocurren milagros».

Edward tomó a la joven durmiente en brazos y la puso en una mecedora, mientras acomodaba a su hermano, cuan largo era, en el sofá, y lo tapaba con una manta. Volvió a tomar en sus brazos a Bella, y apagó la luz del salón con el codo.

Bella se despertó mientras subía las escaleras con ella en brazos, y lo miró, guiñando los ojos.

—Estás liado con Alice —murmuró trabándosele la lengua—. Lo sabemos. Y sabemos lo que has estado haciendo... —le dijo prorrumpiendo en una risa amarga. Después suspiró y empezó a cantar la canción que Jasper le había enseñado.

—Para ya, ¿quieres? —la riñó Edward—. Una señorita no debe usar ese lenguaje.

—¿Qué lenguaje?

—Esa canción, que supongo te ha enseñado mi hermano, es tremendamente vulgar —murmuró Edward.

En ese momento llegó al rellano superior, y Bella cerró los ojos mientras él la llevaba a su dormitorio. Edward abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Había recuerdos demasiado frescos en aquella habitación, pensó irritado al sentir que se excitaba. Recuerdos de Bella medio desnuda sobre la cama, de Bella acorralada contra la pared. La dejó sobre la cama y observó como se acurrucaba.

—Ah, no... —Murmuró él—, no puedes acostarte así.

—Ya lo creo que puedo —repuso ella bostezando.

Edward le quitó los zapatos y, tras un momento de duda, le desabrochó la falda. Se la quitó, y después las medias y la blusa. Debajo de la ropa, Bella llevaba unas braguitas rosas de encaje, y un sujetador a juego que apenas cubría sus generosos y firmes senos.

Aquello era un tremendo error, se dijo sin poder evitar quedarse embobado admirándola. ¡Pero es que era la cosa más deliciosa que había visto en su vida!

En ese momento la joven suspiró y abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirándolo confusa.

—Me has desvestido.

—No podías dormir vestida.

—Supongo que no —contestó ella con pereza.

La joven sabía que debería mostrarse turbada por que él la estuviera viendo de esa guisa, tapada apenas con aquella lencería rosa tan atrevida que había comprado en la ciudad ante la insistencia de Tania pero, a juzgar por el modo en que Edward la estaba mirando, tal vez no había sido un dinero malgastado después de todo...

—¿Dónde tienes un pijama, o un camisón? —le preguntó Edward obligándose a apartar la vista.

—Tengo un camisón debajo de la almohada.

Edward obligó a sus piernas a moverse y levantó la almohada para sacar un salto de cama que apenas la cubriría más que aquella lencería.

—Te vas a congelar con esto —murmuró.

—Tania me dijo que lo comprara porque era muy sexy... —contestó ella soñolienta—. Pensaba seducir a Emmett . Le gusto mucho, ¿sabes?

Los rasgos de Edward se endurecieron.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

—¿Y qué has hecho tú con Alice, eh? —lo acusó ella incorporándose trabajosamente hasta quedarse sentada—. Debería darte vergüenza, cuando sabes que Jasper está loco por ella.

—No le he puesto un dedo encima a Alice —repuso él—, la dejé frente a la puerta de su casa y regresé a la sala de fiestas para buscarte.

—Pues ya no estaba —murmuró ella.

—Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta al llegar allí —contestó Edward.

Lo que no mencionó, fue el enorme esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para no ir a buscar el coche de Emmett , ya que los celos le habían hecho imaginar que podía habérsela llevado a algún sitio oscuro y apartado.

—Cuando pueda ponerse en pie, Jasper va a darte una paliza —le dijo Bella alegremente.

—Supongo que está en su derecho —suspiró Edward—. La verdad es que esta noche no he hecho más que complicar las cosas.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, apartando de mala gana la vista de las largas piernas de la joven, la curva de sus caderas y los senos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo perfecta que eres? —murmuró distraídamente.

De pronto, Bella se puso tensa, y abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendida.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —susurró él con voz ronca—. Desde las piernas a las caderas, pasando por esos deliciosos senos que... —se quedó callado al darse cuenta, enfadado, de que otra vez había vuelto a dejarse embrujar por sus encantos—. Ven aquí —dijo tomándola por la cintura y colocando el salto de cama sobre sus muslos. De repente observó como los pezones de Bella se ponían de punta, y se le cortó la respiración. .

—¿Qué pasa? —ella alzó la vista hacia él, curiosa

—Esto... —musitó él rozando delicadamente sus pezones con los nudillos.

Bella se apartó ante aquel inesperado contacto. Edward buscó sus ojos, y pudo leer en ellos el deseo que había estado tratando de ocultarle. El alcohol lo había sacado a la superficie. La joven le acarició el dorso de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, haciendo que la tocara de nuevo.

—Bella... —gimió él.

—Lo siento... Siento lo que te dije esa mañana, y cómo... cómo reaccioné —susurró ella. Tragó saliva, buscando el coraje suficiente en su interior para abrir la mano de Edward y colocarla bajo uno de sus senos, para que él pudiera sentir su contorno.

—Bella, por Dios, no... —gimió Edward.

Pero ella hizo que frotara su mano suavemente por la exquisita cumbre, y se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que le producía, arqueándose hacia él.

—Edward... —murmuró extasiada.

—No estás lo bastante sobria para esto, Bella... — susurró él.

A pesar de que su conciencia le decía que debía detener aquello, el tacto de la joven amenazaba con hacerle perder el control por completo, y se dejó llevar cuando ella se echó hacia atrás.

—Gracias al alcohol he perdido el miedo —murmuró Bella buscando sus ojos—. Enséñame.

—No puedo...

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy fea, porque no soy sofisticada... porque no soy rubia? —casi sollozó Bella.

Y entonces el control de Edward cedió, como una cuerda demasiado tensada. Se inclinó sobre la joven, y su aliento se entremezcló con el de ella mientras rodeaba su seno por completo con la mano.

—Porque eres virgen —murmuró tomando posesión de sus labios.

Bella gimió encantada. Aquel era un beso dulce, muy dulce, nada que ver con el de esa otra ocasión, cuando él se había mostrado impaciente y brusco.

Permitió la incursión de la lengua de Edward dentro de su boca, y no protestó cuando él hizo el beso más profundo, ni cuando notó que su mano se deslizaba por detrás para desabrochar el sostén.

Cuando Edward hubo retirado la molesta prenda, Bella sintió el aire fresco, y las caricias de sus manos fueron como un bálsamo para su ardiente piel.

—Bella... —gimió Edward contra sus labios. Quería hacerle el amor hasta llegar al final.

La joven abrió los ojos, y dejó que su mirada vagara hasta el tórax de Edward y que sus manos la siguieran. Notó que él se tensaba cuando empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, pero no la detuvo, así que la abrió por completo, acariciando la espesa mata de vello que lo recorría hasta alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón.

—Seguro que te encanta que las mujeres te acaricien el torso —dijo masajeándolo.

—Nunca me había gustado... hasta ahora —repuso él con voz ronca.

Bella se removió inquieta sobre el edredón, hambrienta de más caricias y sus ojos buscaron los de él. Su cuerpo le gritaba, pidiendo algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó él—. Solo dímelo. Haré lo que quieras que haga.

La joven tragó saliva y entreabrió los labios, insegura. Agarró la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos, y tiró de ella, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él. Y Edward comprendió, sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Quieres que te beses aquí? —susurró con ternura. Y tomó con la boca abierta la cumbre de uno de sus senos.

Bella gemía sin cesar. Aquello superaba con creces todas sus fantasías sobre lo que debía ser la pasión. Enredó los dedos en los mechones rubios mientras Edward seguía con sus caricias, animado por sus eróticos gemidos y la sensación de que su cuerpo le respondía. De pronto volvió a besarla en los labios, y Bella abrió la boca para darle libre acceso, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Edward la cubría.

Ella abrió los ojos al notar que los labios de él se despegaban un momento de los suyos, y mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban con increíble perfección el uno al otro. Apenas podía respirar, y comprendió, al sentir íntimamente su excitación, lo mucho que la deseaba.

—¿Tienes miedo esta vez, Bella? —murmuró Edward con voz queda.

—Debería tenerlo —contestó ella.

Alzó las manos para tocar su rostro mientras Edward frotaba suavemente su torso contra los senos de ella. Contuvo el aliento, temblorosa, pero sus dedos trazaron con adoración las cejas, las mejillas, los labios...

Edward deslizó las manos por detrás de su espalda para atraerla hacia sí.

—Te deseo Bella —le susurró inclinándose sobre su boca—. Te deseo tanto...

La joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó suavemente.

—Yo también te deseo, Edward...

Entonces Edward estuvo a punto de perder el control por completo. La besó hasta que tuvo que parar para tomar aliento, con la rodilla entre sus largas y suaves piernas, y una mano en su cadera. La sintió estremecerse y emitir algo que sonó como un sollozo, y aquello, fue lo que le devolvió la cordura.

Despacio, muy despacio, rodó sobre el costado, llevándola consigo y acunándola contra su cuerpo sudoroso. Tomó la cabeza de Bella entre sus manos y la apretó contra su corazón.

—Quédate quieta, cariño —le dijo entre susurros entrecortados al sentir que se removía en sus brazos. Le agarró las caderas—. Quédate quieta aquí a mi lado y respira. En un momento todo estará bien. No te muevas, cariño.

Bella tenía las palmas abiertas sobre su tórax, enredadas en la mata de vello que subía y bajaba. Si estaba tan agitado como ella, ¿por qué se detenía en ese momento? No comprendía nada.

—Mi vida... —murmuró Edward al cabo de un rato—. Dios del cielo, si hubiera seguido un par de segundos más no habría podido parar, ¿lo sabes?

Bella se acurrucó contra él.

—¿Por qué has parado?

Edward se apartó un poco para mirarla.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes?

—Supongo que porque no soy rubia... —suspiró la joven, a punto de romper a llorar por la decepción y frustración que sentía.

—No, porque no estás lúcida —la corrigió él. Apartó el cabello de su rostro con ternura—. Mírate, Bella, estás borracha.

—Pero te deseo... —gimió la joven.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo... y notarlo —la abrazó con fuerza un instante, volvió a apartarse, y le metió el salto de cama por la cabeza en un hábil movimiento. A continuación, la tomó en sus brazos, apartó la ropa de la cama y la depositó de nuevo sobre el colchón, tapándola amorosamente.

—Edward, quédate conmigo... —susurró Bella. Él sonrió, pero meneó la cabeza.

—No, si Jasper nos encontrara juntos en la cama, me haría casarme contigo.

—Y supongo que eso sería el fin del mundo para ti.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward se endureció. Inspiró y le acarició la mejilla pensativo.

—Llevó solo mucho tiempo, Bella. Me gusta ser mi propio jefe y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Soy un lobo estepario, el matrimonio no es para mí.

—Imagino que una sola mujer no te satisfaría — murmuró apartando la vista. Sus sueños se habían hecho añicos. Edward la deseaba, pero no la amaba.

Él se encogió de hombros confundido y sintiéndose en cierto modo abrumado.

—No, nunca me ha bastado con una mujer —le dijo ásperamente—. No quiero ataduras.

—Dios me libre de atarte —murmuró Bella forzando una sonrisa cínica—. No te preocupes, Edward, solo estaba... experimentando. Me preguntaba por qué habías sido tan brusco conmigo la otra mañana, y quería saber si la pasión hace a la gente brusca, y ahora puedo decir que así es, porque es lo que me ha sucedido a mí esta noche. Gracias por la... lección.

Edward frunció el ceño y buscó sus ojos.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha parecido?, ¿un experimento?, ¿una lección sobre cómo hacer el amor?

—Emmett me dijo que alguien tenía que enseñarme —le dijo ella con un bostezo.—. Pero ya no —cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada—. Um, qué sueño tengo...

Los ojos de él relampagueaban. ¡Lo había utilizado! Era lo único que había querido de él, solo había estado experimentando, averiguando lo que se sentía al hacer el amor. ¡Condenada... chiquilla!

Se levantó y se quedó mirando furioso el sostén que le había quitado unos momentos antes de que le dejara tocarla. ¿De que le dejara? ¡Pero si lo había instado a hacerlo! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo? Le hervía la sangre al recordar lo desinhibida que se había mostrado. ¿Tal vez sí lo amara pero estaba intentando ocultárselo? ¿Y qué sentía él realmente hacia ella? ¿Solo la deseaba físicamente... o era algo más? ¿Podría soportar perder su libertad por una mujer? Porque en eso era en lo que acababa todo, en el matrimonio, la trampa.

Arrojó el sostén sobre la silla que había junto a la cama y se quedó mirando un buen rato el plácido rostro de Bella. Era deliciosa: virginal e increíblemente hermosa. Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de esa noche, o si siempre se interpondría cuando estuviera con otra mujer.

Abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí muy despacio. No debería haberla tocado.

Tenía que alejarse de allí por unos días, necesitaba pensar, aclararse las ideas. De lo contrario, se convertiría en un infierno el tratar de no ponerle las manos encima a Bella. Además, sabía que si volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos, no se conformaría con unos cuantos besos. La deseaba demasiado, y ella le respondía con demasiado ardor. ¡Dios!, lo excitaba como nunca otra mujer lo había excitado. ¿Y si no podía controlarse, y si la tomaba a pesar de sus firmes intenciones?

No quería casarse, no quería ataduras, y eso, Bella no lo comprendería nunca. Para ella, seguramente, hacer el amor significaba que había que casarse. No, no le gustaba aquella idea en absoluto, pero le atormentaba el pensamiento de no volver a sentirla. Era maravillosa. Su boca era tierna y dulce, y dispuesta a aprender, y su cuerpo era como néctar. El solo recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo lo hacía estremecer, por no mencionar el exquisito tacto de su piel...

Gimió para sus adentros y se dirigió a su habitación. No podía tenerla, pero tampoco quería renunciar a ella. No sabía qué diablos iba a hacer. Tal vez cuando regresara de donde quiera que se fuese, tendría la mente lo suficientemente clara como para tomar una decisión.

Entró en su cuarto, se sentó frente al escritorio, y le garabateó una nota a Jasper diciéndole que se iba unos días a Montana, a ver a unos accionistas. A su hermano le parecería raro, ya que normalmente era él quien se encargaba de esas cosas, pero seguramente a Bella no. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría la joven cuando se enterara de que se había marchado. Con un poco de suerte a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera recordaría que habían estado a punto de hacer el amor.

Ya corregí los capítulos eso me pasa por estar publicando hablando con otra persona de Harry Potter jejeje solo me confundí y publique dos veces un capitulo y omití otro sorry

Gracias a las chicas que me han escrito y diciéndome del error gracias

Krito yo también te he visto en el face peor no hemos hablado espero que podamos hablar algún día que bueno que te guste la adaptación y que puedas seguirla

A las chicas que me quieran agregar en el face es _**AcanthaCherise Artemis **_así mismo y mi correo es nori_

Oh mañana ecplise peor yo la vere hasta el 5 al menso que alguien se apiade de 


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de la increíble Diana Palmer_ _Capítulo 8_

Dolor

Bella gimió al sentir la luz del sol en sus ojos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y el estómago revuelto. Se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente y fue al cuarto de baño. Recordaba haber estado bebiendo whisky con Jasper y que Edward la había llevado a la cama, y...

¡Había dejado que Edward la viera otra vez medio desnuda! Peor, ¡que la tocara!

Tragó saliva tratando de tranquilizarse. Bueno, al menos él había parado antes de que llegaran al final, gracias a Dios. A medida que fue recordando más detalles, se fue sintiendo más y más avergonzada. No sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara... Al menos aquel dulce recuerdo de él le duraría hasta su vejez. Edward le había dicho que no quería casarse. No, seguiría persiguiendo rubias toda su vida, pero ese recuerdo no se lo podría quitar.

Se puso unos pantalones grises y una blusa azul, se dejó el cabello suelto porque con la resaca ni siquiera tenía ganas de recogerlo, se puso unas gafas de sol y bajó a la cocina.

Jasper estaba sentado en la mesa con las manos sujetándose la cabeza y, cuando la levantó, a la joven le pareció que tenía incluso peor aspecto que ella.

—Buena idea —apuntó al verla con las gafas de sol—. Yo también me pondría las mías, pero se me quedaron ayer en la guantera del coche de Edward y se ha ido.

—¿Ya se ha marchado'? ¿Y cómo vamos a ir al trabajo? —le preguntó a Jasper—. En nuestro estado no deberíamos conducir.

—Edward no se ha ido a la nave, se ha ido a Montana a ver a unos accionistas... o eso es lo que dice la nota que me ha dejado —dijo tendiéndosela.

Mientras Bella la leía, Jasper encendió un cigarrillo.

—Estoy hecho polvo. Lo único que me ha hecho levantarme esta mañana era la idea de darle una buena paliza y resulta que se ha ido.

—Qué desconsiderado, Jasper... —murmuró Bella sirviéndose una taza de café—. Yo también tengo derecho a darle un puñetazo o dos. _

—Oh, yo lo sujetaría mientras tú lo golpeabas — dijo él tomando su taza.

Bella se quedó un rato callada, mientras removía su café pensativa.

—Todo esto es culpa de Edward —dijo.

—Sí, bueno, es bastante raro... No dio muestras de querer bailar hasta que os vio a Emmett y a ti —apuntó Jasper con toda la intención, mirándola fijamente.

La joven se removió incómoda en la silla.

—Pues te puedo asegurar que no está interesado en mí —respondió dolida—. Al menos no de un modo permanente. Anoche me dijo que no estaba hecho para el matrimonio, que necesita variedad en su vida, imagínate...

—Para la mayoría de los hombres es así... hasta que encuentran a una mujer que les hace perder el sentido hasta tal punto que no miran a ninguna otra — murmuró Jasper casi para sí.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que estás siempre solo? —le preguntó Bella suavemente—. ¿Porque tu mundo empieza y termina con Alice?

Jasper le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no siguiera por ese camino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella llevándose la taza a los labios—. Es solo que ahora sé lo que debes sentir... porque yo siento lo mismo por el ciego idiota de tu hermano.

La ira se disipó del rostro de Jasper y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Podría fingir que me sorprende, pero lo cierto es que no. Siempre se te ha notado demasiado. Y, por otra parte, me atrevería a jurar que Edward siente lo mismo por ti. Después de todo es la primera vez que lo veo celoso.

—Yo... me temo que no sé demasiado acerca de los hombres —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Lo único que sé es que me gustaría pasar a su lado el resto de mi vida, y tener hijos con él, y cuidarlo cuando esté enfermo, y hacerle compañía cuando se sienta solo... Pero según él, nunca podrá sentir lo mismo por mí — añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Y, siendo así, he pensado... he pensado que lo mejor será que me marche de casa antes de que ocurra algo y Edward se vea obligado a cargar conmigo —alzó los ojos hacia Jasper—. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Jasper asintió.

—Es una decisión muy valiente, Bella. Si le importas lo suficiente estoy seguro de que irá tras de ti. Y si no... Bueno, al menos os habrás ahorrado a los dos mucho dolor —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero de todos modos te echaré mucho de menos.

—Gracias, Jasper. Vendré a menudo de visita —se sentía algo mejor—. Espero que aún me dejéis celebrar aquí mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto.

—Es que tal vez no te parezca bien mi lista de invitados —murmuró Bella quitándose las gafas de sol. Jasper dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No me lo digas... Emmett Jacobs está en ella, ¿verdad?

—Y Alice —añadió Bella contrayendo el rostro—. Compréndelo, no puedo invitarlo a él y a ella no. Estaría feo.

—Sí, pero además Edward...

—Tenemos que dejar de preocuparnos de lo que Edward píense o pueda pensar, Jasper —le dijo la joven alzando la barbilla—. Si no te gusta que Edward mariposee en torno a Alice, deberías hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

Jasper no respondió a eso, pero Bella estaba segura, por su expresión pensativa, de que el consejo había calado en él. De pronto él se puso de pie.

—Bueno, tenemos que intentar ir al trabajo. —¿Lo echamos a suertes para ver quien conduce? Jasper se rio.

—No, déjalo, conduciré yo. Tengo más experiencia que tú en esto de las resacas.

Se marcharon pues a la nave y, al final de la jornada, Bella llamó a la señora Simpson para preguntarle si podría mudarse a finales de semana. La mujer le prometió que tendría lista su habitación.

Al llegar a casa esa noche, comenzó a empacar sus cosas con el corazón triste. Era duro tener que decirle adiós al que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cinco años y medio. Y lo peor de todo era el pensar que, seguramente, cuando se hubiese marchado, apenas si vería a Edward, porque también había decidido que iba a dejar el trabajo en la nave. Todavía no se lo había mencionado a Jasper, pero la idea de tener que ver a Edward cada día sabiendo que no podría corresponderla jamás se le antojaba insoportable.

El viernes, Jasper y dos de los peones de la nave la ayudaron a trasladar sus cosas a la casa de huéspedes. Al día siguiente le entregó a Jasper la nota de preaviso para dejar el trabajo y, aunque seguramente le resultaba duro, pareció comprenderlo, y no le dijo nada al respecto, sino que se limitó a sonreír.

Con Edward, en cambio, fue distinto. Regresó inesperadamente a mediados de la semana siguiente, y se puso furioso al enterarse.

Bella se lo encontró tras volver de los aseos a su mesa para recoger el bolso y marcharse. Los demás se habían ido ya.

—Te has ido de casa —le dijo sin más preámbulos. —Sí —asintió ella con voz ronca.

—Y vas a dejar el trabajo.

Bella inspiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia él. Edward olía a colonia y aftershave, y sin querer sus ojos se vieron atraídos por los labios de él, recordando los besos que habían compartido.

—George Brady y su padre van a contratarme como secretaria en su agencia de seguros. Estoy acostumbrada al papeleo, así que no creo que me sea difícil adaptarme.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —exigió saber él.

Bella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y lo miró dolida. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—Ven aquí —murmuró Edward tomándola por el brazo.

El tacto de sus dedos a través de la fina tela de la blusa que llevaba hizo a la joven estremecerse.

—Tú sabes por qué no puedo seguir viviendo en casa y por qué no puedo seguir trabajando aquí —susurró—. Tengo miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si me quedara.

Resultaba embarazoso hablar de ello con él, pero necesitaba que Edward supiera cómo se sentía.

—Supongo que me considerarás prejuiciosa, pero si tú... Yo... lo siento, Edward, soy demasiado vulnerable —admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso? —murmuró él—. ¿Por qué crees que me marché estos días?

Bella rehuyó su mirada.

—Solo estoy tratando de evitarte complicaciones —le dijo con aspereza—. Es mejor que no estemos cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Bella se irguió.

—Emmett me ha invitado a cenar el viernes —le dijo de pronto. Tal vez así, demostrándole que no iba a andar suspirando por él, aceptaría su decisión—. Ha conseguido un trabajo, ¿sabes? El viejo Hale lo ha contratado como capataz en su rancho. Dentro de poco habrá afianzado su posición económica y podrá asumir otras responsabilidades.

Edward tenía una sensación opresiva en el pecho, como si le hubieran disparado justo al corazón. ¿Quería decir lo que él creía que quería decir? ¿No estaría pensando en casarse con Emmett?

—Pero si no lo amas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —repuso Bella mirándolo con dureza—. El amor no significa nada. Es solo una emoción que hace que la gente cierre los ojos a la realidad.

—¡Bella! —exclamó él espantado—. ¡Tú no puedes pensar eso de verdad!

—Mira quién fue a hablar —replicó ella—. Tú prefieres sacrificar la posibilidad de algo sólido y duradero por pasar un buen rato con la rubia de turno.

Edward guardó silencio un buen rato antes de volver a hablar.

—Tal vez fuera así hace unos años, pero me he dado cuenta de que el sexo, si no hay nada más, es algo bastante insípido. Todas esas mujeres con las que he salido hasta ahora no hicieron otra cosa que hacer un trueque conmigo: su cuerpo por lo que yo podía darles —confesó riéndose amargamente—. ¿Crees que me agrada pensar que el único motivo por el que están conmigo es porque a cambio de unos besos o una noche esperan que les regale un coche, o alguna joya cara? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si nunca pudieras estar segura de si lo que querían era a ti o tu billetera?

Bella jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, ni había visto antes ese cinismo en su sonrisa ni en sus ojos. —Pero tú eres atractivo —le contestó. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Muchos hombres además de mí lo son. Pero yo, además, tengo dinero, y el dinero es más atractivo para las mujeres.

—Para «ciertas» mujeres —puntualizó Bella—. Para las mujeres que, como tú, no quieren ataduras ni implicarse emocionalmente, para las mujeres mercenarias que se alejarían de ti si un día lo perdieras todo, o si te pusieras enfermo, o cuando envejezcas —sonrió levemente—. Pero supongo que eso es lo que quieres, poder ser independiente y disfrutar mientras puedas.

Edward frunció el ceño, como contrariado.

—Es verdad que no me gustan las ataduras, y que la idea del matrimonio me resulta odiosa, pero te has convertido en una especie de adicción para mí, y no sé qué hacer...

—No voy a convertirme en tu amante, Edward — le dijo. Aún le quedaba dignidad, no iba a rebajarse a eso—. Y no porque no te desee, porque para mí no tenerte cerca es como si me faltara el aire.

—Sé lo que sientes por mí, Bella —murmuró él acariciándole el cabello—. Empecé a sospecharlo aquella noche en ese local al que fuiste con Tania, cuando susurraste que ojalá fueras rubia... Pero fue la noche del baile cuando realmente comprendí... No tienes por qué negarlo —le dijo al ver cómo se ruborizaba—. No hay razón para que lo hagas. No voy a burlarme de ti ni a ponerte en ridículo, pero también quiero que comprendas cómo me siento yo. Soy doce años mayor que tú, un tipo solitario, y no soy ningún monje. Además, soy tu tutor legal y, a ese respecto, si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común te dejaría marchar, porque eres una complicación que no quiero ni necesito...

—Vaya, muchas gracias —le espetó ella.

—¡No, escúchame! Eso es lo que me dice mi cerebro, pero no lo que me dice mi cuerpo.

Y, sin decir una palabra más, la atrajo hacia sí para tomar sus labios. Fue un beso lento y cálido. La apretó aún más contra él, las manos en sus caderas, para que pudiera sentir cuánto la deseaba.

—Eres tan dulce... —murmuró al despegar su boca de la de ella—. Sueño con tus besos, con tu cuerpo, con el tacto de tu piel... Te deseo más de lo que he deseado a ninguna otra mujer en toda mi vida.

—Eso no es más que sexo —le espetó ella.

—Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer —le dijo besándola en los párpados—. ¿Lo comprendes ahora, Bella? Yo nunca he amado a nadie, nunca he querido esa clase de relación. Es lo único que puedo darte.

Bella tragó saliva. ¡Qué relación tan triste y vacía sería aquella! Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y a cambio lo único que él tenía que ofrecer era su cuerpo...

Edward vio espantado que los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios, no, Bella... —le rogó secándole con los pulgares las primeras que rodaron por las mejillas.

—Déjame marcharme, por favor —suplicó ella empujando las manos contra su ancho torso.

—Quieres algo que no puedo darte.

—Ahora ya lo sé —susurró ella. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para detener su temblor—. Supongo que el única problema es que nunca podría llegar a convertirme en una rubia mercenaria, ni aunque me tiñera el pelo... —le dijo tratando de reírse de sí misma para no llorar. Sintió que Edward se ponía tenso, y lo miró a los ojos con toda la pasión que ardía en ella y no podía ocultarle—. Yo te habría amado... Te habría amado tanto...

—Bella... —gimió él frustrado. Volvió a tomar sus labios, esa vez con más ardor.

Sin embargo, los besos de alguien que le decía que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos eran como una burla cruel para la joven. Quería gritar. Apartó violentamente su boca de la de él y hundió el rostro en la chaqueta de Edward, agarrando la tela temblorosa.

—Soy joven —dijo al cabo de un minuto eterno—, me olvidaré de ti.

—¿Podrías llegar a olvidarme?

De pronto la voz de Edward sonaba extraña, y la joven escuchó los agitados latidos de su corazón.

—Tendré que hacerlo —sollozó—. Ya habéis hecho bastante, Jasper y tú, cuidando de mí todos estos años. No puedo esperar nada más de vosotros... de ti. Esto nunca debió ocurrir. Ha sido solo un enamoramiento de adolescente, y la curiosidad... Eso es todo. Yo no pretendía...

—Basta, Bella —le rogó él. La abrazó fuertemente, acunándola—. Por favor, basta... ¿Acaso estoy riéndome de ti? ¿Me he burlado de tus sentimientos o he tratado de ridiculizarte? Sé que no debí decirte lo que te dije aquel día sobre cómo me mirabas. Pero es que te deseaba tanto que me dije que si no te decía algo para que salieras del coche iba a cometer una locura —se rio amargamente—. Y de poco me sirvió, terminé entrando en tu cuarto y asustándote con mi brusquedad.

—Yo entonces no sabía lo que era la intimidad... ni la pasión —confesó la joven quedamente.

—¿Y ya no te asusto? —dijo él escudriñando su rostro.

—No, ya nada me asusta de ti, ni me azora. Yo... —fue incapaz de seguir, y bajó la mirada.

Pero Edward le alzó la barbilla.

—Dilo, Bella, termina la frase, quiero oírlo.

Ella debió negar sus sentimientos, o salir huyendo de allí, pero las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

—Te quiero —susurró en un tono de voz angustiado.

Edward la miró amorosamente y la besó con suavidad.

—Eres muy especial para mí, Bella, eres parte de mi vida y quisiera poder darte lo que quieres, quisiera poder decirte yo esas mismas palabras y ofrecerte un futuro en común, pero... no puedo. El matrimonio es un compromiso de dos personas, y yo no sé amar. Nuestra madre murió al nacer yo, y fue nuestro padre quien nos crió a Jasper y a mí. Nunca tuvimos una mano femenina que nos guiara por ese difícil camino. De hecho, antes de conocer a tu madre, nuestro padre pasaba de una mujer a otra. Nunca he sabido lo que es el compromiso. Lo único que sé acerca del amor es que no dura para siempre. Mira a Jasper, fíjate en lo que le ocurrió.

—Al menos él lo intentó —repuso la joven—. Y no es cierto que no dure. ¿O es que no te fijaste en como se miraban a los ojos Jasper y Alice mientras bailaban?

—¿Es esa tu idea de una relación perfecta? —le preguntó él con una carcajada sarcástica—. ¿El principio de un amor seguido de años de odio mutuo?

—¿Y cuál es tu ideal de perfección, Edward? — replicó ella—. ¿Una sucesión de aventuras de una noche y una vejez solitaria al final del camino sin familia, sin nadie que te quiera, sin nada que dejar atrás al morir?

—Al menos no moriré con el corazón partido.

—Tú no tienes corazón —masculló ella furiosa.

—¿Y serías capaz de casarte con Emmett , con un hombre por el que no sientes nada? —inquirió, devorado por los celos.

—Emmett es un hombre capaz, serio y responsable... y no le da miedo el matrimonio —le dijo Bella entornando los ojos—. Será un buen marido.

—No permitiré que te cases con él.

—No podrás impedírmelo, soy mayor de edad. Además, tampoco entiendo por qué querrías hacerlo. Solo te intereso por el sexo, y yo necesito a alguien que me quiera.

Edward la miró a los ojos incómodo.

—Tal vez se pueda enseñar a amar... Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme.

Bella sentía que estaba flotando. ¿Había dicho lo que le parecía que había dicho?

—Pero solo tengo veinte años —le recordó—, y tú eres mi tutor, y no quieres compromisos y...

Edward la silenció besándola de nuevo, con pasión, y la joven le pasó los brazos por el cuello, entregándose a él con toda la generosidad de su amor.

El beso terminó varios minutos después. Edward, agitado por la creciente excitación que lo invadía, descansó la cabeza contra el cuello de Bella, tratando de recobrar el aliento. La joven, que apenas podía respirar tampoco, le peinó el cabello con los dedos, y lo besó en la mejilla, en la frente y los párpados cerrados para ayudarlo a recobrar el control sobre sí.

—Eso ha sido maravilloso, tan dulce... —murmuró Edward tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus grandes manos—. ¿Ha estado Tania dándote ideas, o se te ocurrió a ti sola?

—Lo leí en un libro —confesó Bella bajando el rostro encendido.

—Leer acerca de algo es muy distinto a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él divertido.

—Sí —asintió ella quedamente acariciando uno de los botones de su camisa. Le encantaba el olor de su colonia, la calidez de su cuerpo y su cercanía.

—Nunca antes le he hecho el amor a una chica virgen —susurró Edward. Le besó la frente con ternura.

Bella notó que las mejillas le ardían al imaginarse de un modo muy vívido en su mente el enorme cuerpo de Edward, desnudo, cubriendo el suyo...

—¿Siempre duele la primera vez? —le preguntó con timidez.

—No tiene por qué —murmuró él—, no si el hombre logra excitar a la mujer lo suficiente.

El corazón de la joven parecía haberse desbocado.

—¿Y c-cómo... harías eso...?

Edward sonrió con picardía y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Sal conmigo y te lo mostraré.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? —susurró ella incrédula.

—Um hmm —asintió Edward frotando su mejilla contra la de ella—. Mañana por la noche... Te llevaré a Houston. Así borraremos ese mal recuerdo de la última vez que estuviste allí. Iremos a bailar, y daremos un paseo —le rozó la oreja con los labios—. Tengo un apartamento allí, ¿recuerdas?

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear el deseo.

—No pienso ir a tu apartamento.

—Vamos, Bella, no estamos en el siglo diecinueve. Allí podríamos estar a solas... y hacer el amor.

La joven lo apartó de ella. Si la amara, las cosas podrían ser de otro modo, pero no la amaba. Únicamente la deseaba de un modo físico. Y, después de esa primera vez, pasaría a engrosar la lista de sus conquistas, un juguete usado.

—No pienso ir a Houston contigo, no quiero que me trates como a una de tus rubias —le espetó furiosa. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Edward de cómo debía haber sonado su propuesta. Seguramente le habría parecido que para él sería una noche más como las que había pasado con esas otras mujeres. Él quería hacerle el amor en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, no había querido decir...

—¡Bella, no era eso lo que pretendía decir! Yo... Pero la joven salía ya por la puerta y corrió sin detenerse por el aparcamiento hasta su coche. Edward no solo no la amaba, sino que ni siquiera la respetaba.

Hola pues he visto la película más esperada por todas la vi el domingo y Dios amo a Edward cada día mas que bello espero que las haya visto

Cuídense quedan tres capítulos de esta historia gracias por seguirla


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer_ _Capítulo 9_

_Lejos_

Bella se sintió aliviada de que los negocios mantuvieran a Edward ocupado los dos días siguientes, y se las arregló para evitarlo el jueves y el viernes gracias a que estaba poniendo al corriente de todo a la mujer que la sustituiría, y a Edward no le parecería lo más indicado discutir de cosas privadas delante de una nueva empleada. Era unos años mayor que ella y, por desgracia para Bella, inmediatamente se prendó de Edward. Cada vez que pasaba no hacía más que suspirar y pestañear con coquetería, y Bella no podía evitar estar feliz de que ese fuese su último día. Tener que ver a Edward con una potencial nueva conquista la volvería loca.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Jasper, el señor Ayker y las otras secretarias, la sorprendieron con una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Le regalaron una pluma con su nombre grabado, habían llevado una tarta, y el señor Ayker incluso hizo un emotivo discurso sobre lo valiosa que había sido para ellos, y lo mucho que sentían perderla. Edward no asistió a la celebración, así que la joven se marchó con una mezcla de alivio y decepción. Según parecía, ni siquiera se merecía una despedida. ¡Pues le daba igual!

A pesar de todo, sí le importaba, y lloró todo el camino de regreso a la casa de huéspedes.

Emmett llegó puntual para recogerla. Se había puesto muy elegante, y sus ojos verdes bailaron al ver a Bella bajar las escaleras con un vestido gris perla de falda larga, y corpiño sin mangas. Se había arreglado el cabello a la última moda, y le daba un aire muy sexy.

—Estás preciosa —la elogió Emmett con una sonrisa.

La joven, divertida, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —se volvió hacia la casera—. Buenas noches, señora Simpson, volveré antes de medianoche.

La mujer los acompañó hasta la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Pasadlo bien.

Minutos después, cuando iban en el coche, Emmett hizo un comentario acerca de lo agradable que parecía la casera y le preguntó si echaba de menos su casa.

—Echo de menos a Jasper y a Edward —contestó Bella—. Se me hace raro estar sola.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te marchaste tan apresuradamente? —inquirió él mirándola.

—Umm... No —contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Emmett arqueó las cejas malicioso.

—Déjame adivinar... Edward no pudo resistir tus encantos por más tiempo y trató de propasarse contigo.

Las mejillas de la joven se pusieron de color escarlata.

—No digas bobadas.

Emmett se rio ligeramente.

—No es una bobada... teniendo en cuenta el modo en que te miraba el otro día mientras bailabas conmigo.

—Tonterías. Estaba demasiado embelesado mirando a tu hermana como para fijarse en nosotros —murmuró Bella—. Y Jasper se fue a casa y bebió hasta emborracharse —añadió prefiriendo omitir el hecho de que ella también se había emborrachado.

—Alice lloró toda la noche —suspiró Emmett —. Han pasado seis años desde que rompieron y aún siguen igual de enamorados.

—Debe ser un infierno para los dos —asintió ella. No pudo evitar comparar mentalmente su situación con la de ellos, y deseó no terminar como Alice, penando por un hombre al que jamás podría tener. Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿adónde vamos?

—A un restaurante griego. Me han dicho que es estupendo.

Entretanto, Edward andaba arriba y abajo por el salón, como un león enjaulado, las manos a la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres parar? —le pidió Jasper mientras trataba de completar unos cálculos en el libro de cuentas—. Bella ya no es responsabilidad nuestra. Ya es mayor de edad, y se ha independizado.

—No puedo evitarlo, y menos sabiendo que está con Emmett . No es un muchacho.

—Mientras ella no esté interesada en él, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Edward se detuvo frente a él, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

—Pero, ¿y si lo está? —exclamó—. ¿Y si se lanza a sus brazos por venganza?

Jasper dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

—¿Venganza? ¿Y de quién se supone que se va a vengar? —inquirió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Edward hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se asomó a la ventana. Fuera reinaba la oscuridad de la noche.

—De mí. Está enamorada de mí —contestó quedamente.

—Lo sé —murmuró Jasper.

Edward se volvió hacia él sorprendido.

—¿Te lo dijo ella?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Bella es muy joven, pero eso también podría ser una ventaja: no es una cínica, ni una promiscua, como la mayoría de las mujeres con las que sueles salir. Y no es una mercenaria.

—Sí, pero querría que me casara con ella —replicó Edward con tirantez—. Seguro que se cree todo ese rollo de «y vivieron felices para siempre». No sé, no creo que pudiera hacerme al matrimonio.

—¿Y sí serías capaz de hacerte a la idea de una vida sin ella? —le espetó Jasper.

Edward se quedó paralizado, con una mirada de terror en sus ojos.

—¿Pero y si no dura? —contestó ásperamente—. ¿Y si todo lo nuestro se va al diablo?

—El verdadero amor no muere nunca —le dijo Jasper soltando el humo—. Y si lo que te preocupa es no poder serle fiel, tal vez te des cuenta de que la fidelidad no es algo imposible.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Tu perfecta relación se hizo pedazos hace seis años. ¿En cuántas mujeres has buscado consuelo desde entonces?

Jasper se quedó mirándolo con dureza un momento.

—No ha habido ninguna otra.

Edward no sabía qué decir. No se había esperado esa respuesta, y se sentía avergonzado de haberlo acusado injustamente de ser como él.

—Soy un hombre chapado a la antigua, de los que piensan que el sexo viene después del matrimonio, de unirte a la mujer a la que amas —le explicó en un tono suave—. Cuando rompí con Alice.., sencillamente no podía mirar a nadie más —ignoró la expresión atónita de Edward—. Mi único refugio es el trabajo. No he vuelto a desear a otra mujer desde que conocí a Alice.

Edward tenía la impresión de que lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo de dos toneladas, dejándolo clavado en el sitio. Lo cierto era que él tampoco había vuelto a sentir deseo por ninguna otra mujer desde que había empezado a sentirse atraído por Bella... ¿Terminaría sus días como su hermano, atrapado por el recuerdo de una mujer a la que no podía tener?

—Yo... Lo siento, Jasper, no tenía ni idea. Su hermano mayor se encogió de hombros.

—No importa que no creas en el matrimonio, Edward. Hay sentimientos que te pueden unir más íntimamente a una persona que un anillo o un certificado.

Bella pasó un rato muy agradable cenando con Emmett , y la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, pero mientras lo escuchaba hablar de su nuevo trabajo no podía evitar pensar en Edward, y en lo vacío que el futuro se le antojaba sin él. Se había acostumbrado a quedar se despierta hasta que lo oía llegar de madrugada, a ver la televisión con él, a tenerlo todo el día cerca en el trabajo...

—El único inconveniente es que va a mandarme a Arizona —estaba explicándole Emmett mientras tomaban café después del postre—. El viejo Regan tiene una hija allí que lleva un rancho para turistas —contrajo el rostro—. Odio los ranchos para turistas. Además, parece que la hija de Regan trató de convencer al viejo de que no necesitaba ayuda, de que podía arreglárselas sola.

—¿Sabes qué clase de persona es? —inquirió Bella.

—Ni idea. Seguro que es una de esas feministas que piensan que son los hombres quienes deberían tener los hijos y ellas llevar el dinero a casa. ¡Pero que me aspen si dejo que me diga como tengo que hacer mi trabajo!

Bella sonrió divertida. Emmett era tan anticuado como Jasper y Edward en lo referente a las mujeres. Iba a ser interesante ver cómo se desenvolvería frente a una mujer moderna...

De vuelta en casa de la señora Simpson, Bella subió a su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta empezó a sonar el teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Cada habitación tenía una extensión, así que indudablemente la llamada era para ella. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido telefonearla a esas horas? Seguramente sería Tania, que quería cotillear sobre su cita. Cerró la puerta y fue a contestar antes de que despertara a los demás huéspedes o a la casera.

—¿Diga? —dijo soltando el bolso sobre el pequeño silloncito de la esquina y sentándose en la cama.

La voz masculina que contestó hizo que el pulso se le disparara al instante:

—Hola, Bella.

—¿Edward? —inquirió ella en un hilo de voz. —Sí. Perdona, pero es que estaba inquieto y quería saber si habías llegado y...

—Estoy bien, Edward —contestó ella entre conmovida y molesta porque siguiera preocupándose por ella como si fuera una adolescente—. Acabo de llegar ahora mismo —le dijo recostándose sobre la almohada.

—¿Dónde te llevó Emmett ?

—A un griego.

Edward se quedó callado un momento, como dudando si preguntarle lo que le iba a preguntar.

—¿Y luego te llevó directamente de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes?

Bella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante sus ridículos celos.

—Sí, me llevó directamente de vuelta; y no, no ha intentado seducirme.

—Yo no he sugerido nada parecido.

Bella sonrió de nuevo y enrolló distraídamente el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

—Bien —respondió Edward. Hubo una pausa—. Pero nos sentimos muy solos sin ti.

—Yo también me siento sola aquí —murmuró ella. Hubo otra pausa.

—Esa tarde en la oficina, yo... —comenzó Edward—. No quería decir lo que tú creíste que quería decir, y me duele que pensaras, siquiera por un momento, que, después de todos estos años, te seduciría como a una cualquiera para luego olvidarme de ti.

A la joven se le encogió el corazón. Agarró el auricular con ambas manos.

—Pero es que tú dijiste...

—Lo que yo quería decir era que podríamos satisfacer al menos esta ansia que tenemos el uno del otro, tejer algunos recuerdos, pero sería algo especial, no algo sórdido.

Bella no sabía qué decir.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —inquirió él suavemente.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, Edward. Yo... lo intento, pero... me es imposible —admitió Bella con un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿querrías cenar conmigo mañana por la noche... solo cenar?

—Edward, no creo que sea una buena idea...

—Escucha, Bella, hace cinco años no podría haber imaginado que pudiera surgir entre nosotros lo que ha surgido, pero sencillamente ha sucedido, y no podemos dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y hacer que nuestra relación sea como era antes. Yo... sé que tú no puedes comprender que no quiera un compromiso, pero tampoco soportaría la idea de perderte sin remedio. Debe haber algún modo para que no tenga que ser así. Odio pasar por tu dormitorio sabiendo que ya no estás en él; odio ver la televisión yo solo; odio sentarme solo a la mesa cuando Jasper está en alguna cena de negocios; y odio la nave porque ahora hay otra mujer en tu escritorio... —hubo un largo silencio—.Ven a cenar conmigo mañana, Bella. Por favor.

La joven suspiró indecisa.

—No debería, Edward...

—Pero vendrás, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, iré —se rindió Bella riéndose.

—¿Te parece bien que pase a recogerte a las cinco? Quiero llevarte a un restaurante de Houston.

—Edward...

—¿Qué? Solo cenar y bailar, lo prometo... Si es lo que quieres.

Bella se quedó dudando un momento.

—Está bien. Mañana a las cinco.

Bella se pasó toda la mañana del sábado de compras, buscando algo bonito para su cita con Edward. Finalmente compró un conjunto de falda roja de seda con dibujos, y un suéter a juego. Resaltaba su moreno y le daba un aire sofisticado. Después, de vuelta en la casa de huéspedes, estuvo casi una hora probando distintos peinados, para al final dejárselo sencillamente suelto.

A las cuatro y media ya estaba lista. Trató de entretenerse leyendo un libro, pero aquellos treinta minutos de espera se le antojaron la más lenta agonía que había conocido. Sin embargo, de la media hora no tuvo que esperar más que veinte minutos, ya que Edward apareció a las cinco menos diez. Según parecía, él también estaba impaciente por verla de nuevo.

Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, y botas y sombrero texano gris perla. Estaba tan guapo que Bella sintió que estaba viviendo un sueño.

—¿No me habrás invitado a cenar por lástima, verdad? —le dijo insegura.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó él con una sonrisa de reproche—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—La verdad es que sí. —Yo también.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, y él se rio ligeramente.

—Lo sé, sé que suena increíble, pero es verdad.

Edward la llevó a un restaurante muy exclusivo, de música suave, interpretada— por una pequeña orquesta. A medida que la velada avanzaba, Bella se sentía cada vez más azorada por la intensa mirada de Edward, y un cosquilleo parecía estar apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

No era la única afectada por la magia del momento. El corazón de Edward parecía estar bailando un tango, y se notaba nervioso y un poco inseguro, como en su primera cita, pero le gustaba esa sensación.

Mientras tomaban el postre, sin embargo, no pudo soportar más el no tenerla cerca de sí.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo de improviso.

El tenedor de Bella se quedó a unos centímetros de la porción de tarta de manzana que estaba tomando, y alzó la vista tímidamente hacia él, pero Edward ya se había puesto de pie y le estaba tendiendo la mano.

La condujo a la pista de baile, donde unas pocas parejas se movían al compás de los suaves acordes de la orquesta, y le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo bien que encajan nuestros cuerpos? —murmuró en su oído—, como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo puzzle —la apretó más contra él—. Me encanta sentirte tan cerca...

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de dejarse envolver por la música, pero pronto la fricción de sus cuerpos comenzó a enloquecerla, y a juzgar por el modo que estaba reaccionando cierta parte de la anatomía de Edward, y por la apenas perceptible tensión de sus músculos, él debía estar también bastante excitado.

—Dios, Bella... —gimió contra su cuello—. Vayamos a mi apartamento, salgamos de aquí... Dime que sí, por favor.

Los ojos de la joven buscaron los de él. Ansiaba más que nada yacer con él y dejar que le hiciera el amor. Sí, ella también quería que la llevara a algún lugar donde pudieran estar a solas, pero aun así se sentía tan inexperta, tan ingenua...

—Edward, yo... No sé cómo... Nunca he...

Él se inclinó sobre ella para hacerla callar con un suave pero firme beso.

—¿Estás asustada?

—Sí.

Edward rozó su nariz con la de ella.

—Pero aun así quieres entregarte a mí.

—Sí —la respuesta fue involuntaria, abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Y después me odiarías el resto de tu vida?

—No, eso jamás —contestó ella temblorosa.

—¿Tanto me amas? —inquirió Edward conmovido.

Azorada, la joven bajó la vista, pero él la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara.

—¿Tanto me amas? —susurró de nuevo.

Bella cerró los ojos, incapaz de negarlo.

—¡Sí! —admitió sin aliento.

La mano de Edward subió hasta la nuca de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí para depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

—Eres maravillosa —le dijo con voz ronca por la emoción. Bella apenas podía escucharlo ya, con el corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su caja torácica—. No te haré ningún daño. Ven conmigo.

Bella dejó que la sacara de la pista como sonámbula. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirlo, con las mejillas encendidas, embriagada de deseo.

Hola chicassssss disculpen el retrasoooooo es que estaba enferma bueno aun lo estoy pero mejorrrrrrrrr ya hoy les coloco todo el capitulo hasta el final

Cuídense y saludos


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes son de Meyer la historia es de Diana Palmer_ _Capítulo 10_

El apartamento

El apartamento de Edward era un ático con ascensor privado, y una vista impresionante de Houston. Estaba amueblado en tonos canela y castaños, y decorado con estatuillas y tapices africanos, pinturas del oeste y alfombras indias. El efecto general, aunque masculino, era acogedor.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Edward.

—Muchísimo —asintió ella sonriendo—. Me encanta la vista que tienes desde aquí.

—Sí, no está mal. Detesto los hoteles, y como tengo que venir muchas veces aquí por negocios, se me ocurrió buscar un apartamento.

Bella lo escuchó acercarse por detrás. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Aún a esa distancia podía sentir su calor, y el pulso se le disparó cuando las grandes manos de Edward le rodearon la cintura, tirando hacia atrás para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Edward inspiró el olor dulzón del champú de Bella, y la acunó suavemente mientras observaban la ciudad a sus pies. Inclinó la cabeza y le rozó el cuello con los labios a través del sedoso cabello.

—Te he echado tanto de menos... —murmuró—. Me tienes embrujado.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás a que no esté en casa —le dijo ella con tristeza—. Después de todo, Jasper y tú vivíais sin mí hasta hace cinco años y medio...

—La vida está llena de cambios. Recuerdo que cuando te viniste a vivir con nosotros, de pronto la casa se llenó con tus risas, tus carreras escaleras arriba y abajo, la música a todo volumen en tu dormitorio, tus amigas adolescentes entrando y saliendo, chicos impertinentes queriendo llevarte al cine o a bailar...

Bella se rio ligeramente.

—La verdad es que, a pesar de lo mucho que me he quejado, habéis sido realmente tolerantes conmigo. Puse vuestra vida patas arriba.

Edward se quedó callado. Al recordar ese pasado, no tan lejano, recordó también a sus muchas amantes, sus flirteos, y se sintió mal al pensar que había deseado a otras mujeres cuando había tenido a su lado a la más maravillosa.

—En la oscuridad, una mujer no es más que un cuerpo, Bella —le dijo quedamente—. Nunca le he entregado mi corazón a ninguna de las mujeres con las que he salido.

—Yo pensaba que no tenías corazón —repuso ella en un tono extraño.

Edward la hizo girarse, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su torso.

—Claro que tengo, ¿acaso no lo sientes latir? — susurró.

Bajó la vista a la mano de la joven, sintiendo que se excitaba ante el leve contacto, y la movió hacia uno de los pezones para que ella lo notara también. Bella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—Creía que eso solo le sucedía a las mujeres — murmuró. Edward se rio suavemente.

—Desabróchame la camisa. Voy a enseñarte cómo tienes que tocarme.

Nerviosa, pero llena de curiosidad, desabrochó uno por uno los botones, sacó la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón y la abrió, dejando al descubierto el bronceado y vasto tórax cubierto de vello. Edward sonrió al ver cómo se sonrojaba.

—Dame tus manos... Así —le explicó haciendo que lo acariciara en largas y sensuales pasadas. Las llevó hacia abajo, pero cuando alcanzaron las caderas, Bella se detuvo. El la miró a los ojos, intuyendo su nerviosismo—. Un hombre necesita algo más que unos pocos besos castos, Bella.

La joven se sonrojó con más intensidad, y de pronto Edward la tomó en volandas y la llevó hasta el final del pasillo, para entrar con ella en el dormitorio, donde había una enorme cama de matrimonio.

—Edward, no... —susurró ella asustada.

—Tranquila, ni siquiera voy a desvestirte —la calmó él rozando sus labios—. Solo vamos a acariciarnos y besarnos un poco, y luego te llevaré a casa. Te lo prometo.

Edward la tendió en la cama y se colocó junto a ella, tan cerca, que la joven podía notar lo excitado que estaba.

—Pero tú me deseas... —replicó ella.

—Claro que te deseo —respondió él sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello—. Pero no pasará nada si tú no me haces perder el control.

—¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso? —inquirió ella alzando el rostro amorosamente hacia el de él.

—Haciendo algo que yo no te indique —murmuró él—. No me acaricies, ni me beses, ni te frotes contra mí a menos que yo te diga cómo, ¿de acuerdo? —y comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios—. Eso es, relájate.

Edward le estaba haciendo las cosas más sensuales a su boca. Era increíble cómo lograba excitarla con tan poco esfuerzo. La respiración de Bella ya se había tornado entrecortada, y sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba al empezar a extenderse a cada nervio esa sensación de placer.

Edward la hizo rodar con él hasta que él quedó debajo y ella encima. Escudriñó su rostro en la penumbra con ojos brillantes.

—Eso está mejor —murmuró—. ¿Te sientes menos amenazada así, encima de mí?

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo, haciéndole reír otra vez. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y de pronto, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, Edward le alzó las caderas para colocarla a horcajadas sobre las de él. Cuando la notó tensarse, le susurró:

—No pasa nada. Túmbate otra vez sobre mí y siénteme.

Bella hizo lo que le decía, pero no podía evitar sentirse temblorosa.

—Estás... estás ya muy excitado, Edward...

—Pues voy a excitarte a ti del mismo modo.

Volvió a hacerla rodar sobre la cama para colocar se encima de ella, e introdujo una de sus fuertes piernas entre las de ella. Bella se puso rígida al notar el peso de su masculino cuerpo aplastarla contra el colchón. Resultaba raro estar tan pegados, y las sensaciones que le provocaba la asustaban un poco.

—No voy a hacerte ningún daño —le dijo Edward intuyendo su miedo, y acariciándole de nuevo el cabello—. Quédate muy quieta, Bella. Voy a enseñarte lo que es la pasión.

—Pero si ya sé lo que... ¡oh!

La joven apretó los dientes y hundió las uñas en la tela de la chaqueta de Edward, al sentir cómo se frotaba contra ella. El sentirlo de un modo tan íntimo la hizo ponerse roja como una amapola, y un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta.

Edward cubrió los labios de Bella con los suyos, y comenzó un incitante juego, introduciéndole la lengua, enredándola con la de ella y explorando cada rincón de su boca. Poco a poco, Bella se fue atreviendo a intervenir también mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior y respondiendo con su lengua hasta que la excitación empezó a hacerla estremecer. Edward se incorporó un poco y volvió a hacerla rodar otra vez sobre el colchón, abrazándola tiernamente.

—Está bien —le susurró—. Te haré soportable esta tortura.

Le quitó la chaqueta y el suéter, deslizó una mano por detrás de la espalda de Bella para soltar el enganche del sostén, y lo apartó también. La reacción natural de la joven fue la de taparse con las manos, pero Edward las tomó en las suyas y empezó a hacerle cosas tan dulces y adictivas a sus senos, que pronto se olvidó de su inhibición. Se arqueó hacia él, dejándose llevar por su ardor. Parecía que Edward sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para volverla loca, y poco a poco fue como si su cuerpo se estuviese derritiendo. Edward se incorporó un instante para sacarse la camisa y la chaqueta, y volvió a colocarse sobre ella, los ojos brillantes de deseo mientras la acariciaba.

—¿No te parece que esto es maravilloso, Bella? —murmuró frotando su torso contra los senos de ella—. Piel contra piel... Tu pecho contra el mío... Nuestro labios buscándose en la oscuridad... Bésame, cariño, abre la boca y bésame hasta que no puedas soportar el deseo...

La joven hizo lo que le decía, y rodaron sobre el colchón ignorando el quejido de sus muelles.

—Dios, no estoy seguro de poder parar... —murmuró Edward de pronto con voz ronca.

—Pero yo no quiero que pares —gimió Bella—. Oh, Edward, por favor, por favor, por favor...

La boca de Edward fue descendiendo con húmedos besos hasta engullir ansiosa uno de los senos de la joven. Su mano se movió hacia el cierre de la falda, lo abrió, e introdujo los dedos para acariciarle el vientre. —Edward... ¿y qué hay del riesgo de...?

—¿Un embarazo? —adivinó él frotando la mejilla contra los senos de la joven. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hasta sus caderas y tomó posesión de ellas, alzándolas—. Por primera vez en mi vida, no me preocupan las consecuencias...

Bella no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo que había dicho. Su mente estaba aturdida por el creciente deseo. Se arqueó hacia él de un modo intuitivo. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Se sentía salvaje. Quería que la poseyera, quería unirse a él, ser parte de aquel cuerpo musculoso. Alzó los brazos para enredar los dedos en su cabello rubio, y sacudió sus caderas sensualmente contra las de él.

—¡Bella...! —gimió de pronto Edward, estremeciéndose.

La besó y empezó a quitarle la falda. Iba a suceder, allí, en ese mismo momento, iba a conocerlo del modo más íntimo posible... Sin embargo, en medio de sus enfebrecidos ruegos de que no se detuviera, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró él deteniéndose, y con la voz entrecortada por las emociones que lo sacudían.

—No vayas a abrir —le pidió ella desesperada.

Pero el timbre seguía sonando insistente, y finalmente Edward se apartó de ella de mala gana, bajó de la cama, encendió la luz y se giró para mirarla antes de salir de la habitación. Los senos de Bella, tirantes por la excitación, eran sedosos y bien formados, y a través de la falda entreabierta asomaban unos muslos preciosos.

—Dios, me quedaría horas mirándote —murmuró Edward con voz ronca—. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan perfecta como tú.

La joven se sonrojó, entre pudorosa y halagada.

—Ahora me perteneces —le dijo Edward. Había en sus ojos una mirada hambrienta y posesiva—. No habría parado si no... A partir de esta noche no habrá nadie más para mí. No tocaré a otra mujer.

Y con esa vehemente afirmación, salió del dormitorio. Bella quería pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Se levantó y volvió a ponerse el sostén y el suéter, temblando por la emoción. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, gritar y bailar.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Edward. Estaba hablando con alguien, y su tono era seco, casi enfadado. Bella frunció el entrecejo y salió al pasillo con los labios hinchados por los apasionados besos, el cabello revuelto y la falda de seda arrugada. Al llegar a la puerta del salón reconoció al instante a la mujer que estaba allí de pie con Edward. Era la rubia con la que lo había visto en el restaurante aquella noche que Jasper la había llevado a cenar con los Jones.

—Así que ella es la razón por la que no has tenido tiempo para mí en estos días —masculló la modelo en cuanto vio a Bella—. ¡Por Dios, si es casi una chiquilla!

—Bella, vuelve al dormitorio —le ordenó Edward.

—Sí, Bella, ve y escóndete —le dijo la rubia en un tono venenoso. Sin embargo, había lágrimas en sus grandes ojos.

Bella fue despacio al lado de Edward y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

—Lo amo con todo mi corazón —le dijo a la mujer—. Imagino que probablemente tú también, y lo siento, pero preferiría morir antes que perderlo.

La rubia se quedó mirándola un momento antes de girarse hacia Edward.

—Te merecerías que ella te odiara, por todos los corazones que has roto —balbució sin poder contener ya el llanto. El labio inferior le temblaba—, pero eso no sucederá, porque las mujeres somos tan estúpidas que somos incapaces de dejar de amar, incluso a un hombre como tú, con un corazón de piedra —se volvió hacia Bella—. No lo tendrás nunca —le espetó riéndose amargamente—. Lo único que puede ofrecerte es su cuerpo, y pronto se cansará de ti y saldrá en busca de una nueva conquista. Entérate ya de que los hombres como él no quieren atarse, cariño, así que si eres de las que esperan un final feliz, yo que tú saldría corriendo —le lanzó a Edward una mirada de odio y se marchó.

Edward cerró la puerta despacio y se volvió hacia Bella.

—Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso —murmuró.

—Yo también —asintió ella buscando sus ojos, preguntándose si la otra mujer había dicho la verdad. De ser así, tal vez debería alejarse de él, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, amándolo como lo amaba?

Edward entornó los ojos al ver la indecisión y el temor en los de ella.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad, Bella? Piensas que ella podría tener razón, que no puedes tener un futuro conmigo.

—Bueno, tú mismo me dijiste que no querías atarte —contestó la joven—. Y lo entiendo —murmuró bajando la vista—. Quizá incluso sea cierto que sea demasiado joven para el matrimonio. Acabo de independizarme, y no he tenido ninguna relación. Tal vez lo que siento por ti sea solo un enamoramiento adolescente, mi primer contacto con el deseo.

En realidad no era eso lo que pensaba, pero era su manera de ofrecerle a Edward una salida. No quería que se sintiera obligado hacia ella.

Edward, sin embargo, no comprendió su intención, sino que se tomó sus palabras al pie de la letra, y fue como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón.

Él nunca antes había amado, y la idea de que ella estuviera pasando simplemente por una fase de su desarrollo hacia la madurez, de que si le entregaba su corazón ella terminara despreciándolo tiempo después, lo aterraba.

Aquella amarga conclusión oscureció su mirada. Había caído en la trampa en la que se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás caería. Allí estaban, a un paso de convertirse en amantes, y ella le decía que todo había sido un error.

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa... por favor? —le rogó Bella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward asintió quedamente. Fue al dormitorio a vestirse, y la joven se sentó en el sofá a esperarlo. Agarró el bolso y lo retorció nerviosa entre las manos mientras escuchaba los bruscos ruidos de Edward poniéndose la ropa. Cerró los ojos avergonzada por las libertades que le había permitido que se tomara con ella, y lo cerca que habían estado de llegar al final. Si aquella mujer no los hubiese interrumpido, ella no habría tenido la suficiente cordura para detenerlo, ni él para detenerse. Se notó el rostro ardiente al recordar como él le había quitado la ropa. No, Edward no se habría detenido, ni siquiera había tenido intención de hacerlo. ¿Y qué habría ocurrido después? Ella se habría visto devorada por el dolor y la culpabilidad, y él se habría sentido obligado a casarse con ella porque le había robado la virginidad. Sí, se habría sentido atrapado.

No podía tomar en serio lo que él le había dicho en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Los hombres no eran coherentes cuando se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Hasta ella, ingenua e inexperta, sabía eso. Él hacía mucho que la deseaba, se lo había dicho, y seguramente habría pensado que aquella noche era su oportunidad para llevársela a la cama. ¡Dios!, casi había conseguido lo que quería. Sabía que ella lo amaba, y se había aprovechado de eso.

Edward regresó al cabo de unos minutos, pálido y con aspecto cansado. Ni siquiera se había peinado el cabello. La joven apartó la vista y se puso de pie.

—Bella, yo... Lo siento, no sé que decir —murmuró Edward.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Después de todo era de imaginar que en algún momento aparecería una de tus muchas amantes desechadas.

—¿Es eso en lo que piensas que te habrías convertido si no nos hubiera interrumpido? —le preguntó él dolido.

—Tú desde luego no tenías intención de parar —le espetó ella.

—No podía —corrigió Edward—. Y sé que tú tampoco querías que parara. Debes saber que es la primera vez que me ocurre. Nunca antes había estado a punto de perder el control.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada? —inquirió ella con una risa temblorosa de incredulidad.

—Te habría hecho el amor toda la noche, Bella — le dijo Edward—, y al amanecer no te quedaría ninguna duda de lo que hay entre nosotros.

Pero la joven no estaba escuchándolo.

—No habría sido más que otra conquista para ti.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, acariciándole el cabello mientras sentía su joven cuerpo temblar por los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

—Te sientes frustrada nada más, Bella, tú me deseabas tanto como yo a ti, y ninguno de los dos hemos satisfecho esa necesidad, no es más que eso. Se te pasará.

Los puños de Bella golpearon su tórax con furia.

—Te odio —gimió mientras las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas.

Edward se limitó a sonreír, porque comprendía lo que le ocurría. Le besó el cabello dulcemente. Era tan joven aún... Demasiado joven, seguramente. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y se preguntó cómo podría vivir sin ella.

—María me dijo que la llamaras cuando pudieras —le dijo cuando Bella se hubo calmado un poco—, para ultimar los detalles de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Creo que quiere contratar un servicio de catering. Y también puedes darnos la lista de invitados. Haré que una de las secretarias de la nave imprima las invitaciones y las mande.

Bella se apartó un poco de él, sorbiendo por la nariz. Edward sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y le secó el rostro.

—No tenéis por qué hacer eso por mí —murmuró la joven.

—«Queremos» hacerlo —le aseguró él—. No volveré a verte hasta ese día, Bella —añadió para sorpresa de ella—. Y tampoco te llamaré. Es lo mejor.

—¿Por lo de esta noche? —inquirió ella con la dignidad que aún le quedaba.

—En parte sí —contestó él guardando el pañuelo y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo a entregarte a mí?

—Porque no quiero que te sientas obligado a casarte conmigo —confesó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Edward rozó sus labios contra los de ella, y le frotó la nariz con la suya.

—Bella, ya te dije que mis días de playboy se han terminado —le dijo suavemente—. Es cierto que estos últimos años no he llevado la vida de un monje, pero sí he ido sentando la cabeza, y si quieres saber la verdad —añadió descansando la frente contra la de ella—, no he vuelto a desear a ninguna otra mujer desde aquella noche en que te descubrí medio desnuda en la cama. Desde ese día no he podido apartarte de mis pensamientos. Tu recuerdo me persigue desde el alba hasta el anochecer.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir más deprisa.

—¿Yo? —susurró incrédula.

—Tú —contestó él con una sonrisa afectuosa. Volvió a rozar los labios de ella con los suyos—. Y si te hubieras entregado a mí hace unos momentos, en el dormitorio, por la mañana habríamos ido a solicitar una licencia matrimonial.

—¿Por tu mala conciencia? —inquirió ella. Edward se rio suavemente.

—No, porque hacer el amor contigo es como una adicción, y nunca tendré bastante, y te deseo tanto que te dejaría embarazada a la primera semana.

Ella se sonrojó profusamente y ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de Edward, sintiendo como subía y bajaba por las risas.

—¿No oíste lo que te dije cuando me advertiste acerca del riesgo de dejarte embarazada? —ella alzó la cabeza y asintió, sin saber a dónde quería llegar con aquello—. ¿Y no te pareció una respuesta extraña viniendo de un playboy desalmado?

—Pensé que no te importaba porque me deseabas... —replicó ella confusa.

—Dios, y aún te deseo, pero un hombre cuyo interés es únicamente pasar un buen rato, se cuidaría mucho de no dejar embarazada a una mujer, Bella, y a mí no me importaba el riesgo porque me encantaría tener hijos contigo.

Ella comprendió al fin, pero no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse ante la idea. Edward sonrió, divertido y conmovido por esa inocencia. Sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ella había dicho que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos para ofrecerle una salida. No quería ninguna, la quería a ella, y quería pasar junto a ella el resto de su vida.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —le dijo con suavidad—. Y tendrás hasta el día de tu cumpleaños para pensar en mí, y echarme de menos, y ese mismo día, cuando sientas que ya no puedas seguir lejos de mí, obtendrás un regalo que jamás olvidarás.

—¿El qué? —murmuró ella sin aliento.

—A mí —contestó él besándola con pasión.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia de Diana Palmer

_Capítulo 11_

Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella respuesta de Edward durante las semanas siguientes. ¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Que se convertirían en amantes, o... o sería lo que ella pensaba? Después de aquel beso apasionado la había llevado de regreso a la casa de huéspedes sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto.

Además, cumpliendo lo que le había dicho, no la llamó por teléfono ni fue a visitarla. Le estaba resultando verdaderamente duro no verlo.

La noche de la fiesta, Bella estaba deseosa por volver a ver a Edward.

Se había puesto un vestido azul que resaltaba el azul grisáceo de sus ojos y marcaba su exquisita figura. Se había arreglado el cabello trenzándolo y recogiéndolo sobre la cabeza, y se había puesto unos pendientes largos de plata. Parecía muy madura y sofisticada. Tal vez no fuera una belleza, pero se sentía como si lo fuera.

Fue María quien le abrió la puerta y la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Niña, qué bonita estás! Está todo casi dispuesto: la banda llegará dentro de un instante, y algunos invitados ya están aquí —le dijo—. Los Jacobs fueron los primeros. Están en el salón con Jasper —ante la cara de horror de Bella, la mujer se rio y la tranquilizó—. No, no... Va todo bien. El señorito Jasper y el señorito Emmett están hablando de ganado, y la señorita Alice... —la mujer sonrió con tristeza—. Sus ojitos no hacen más que mirar a Jasper como flores secas agradeciendo la lluvia. Me parte el corazón verla.

—Entremos —dijo Bella—. Tengo muchas ganas de saludarla.

Pasaron al salón. Alice se había puesto una falda larga de terciopelo verde con una sencilla blusa camisera blanca, pero estaba preciosa, como siempre. Jasper y Emmett , con trajes oscuros, se pusieron en pie al verla entrar, mirándola admirados.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —le deseó Jasper con un fraternal abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Y que te veamos cumplir al menos cien más.

—Y yo lo secundo —sonrió Emmett adelantándose para besarla también—. Estás espectacular, Bella.

Alice se levantó también para felicitarla.

—Espero que esté siendo un día muy especial para ti. Mi veintiún cumpleaños lo fue —le dijo. Miró a Jasper, quien la miró también con la emoción escrita en los ojos.

En el salón estaban también ya algunos compañeros del colegio y el instituto, y estuvo un buen rato siendo saludada y felicitada. Sin embargo, había alguien que seguía faltándole. Se excusó con una vieja amiga y regresó donde estaban Jasper y los hermanos Jacobs.

—Jasper, ¿dónde está Edward? —le preguntó.

—No sé si podrá venir, cariño —murmuró Jasper. Ni él mismo tenía idea de dónde diablos estaba. La pobre Bella parecía desolada, así que improvisó—. Me dijo que te dijera feliz cumpleaños y... Oh, no, Bella. no—

La joven no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar solas por sus mejillas, y temblaba por la tremenda decepción.

—Lo siento... perdonad... —sollozó.

—Alice, ¿te importaría llevarla al estudio? —inquirió Jasper.

—Claro que no —murmuró ella rodeándola con el brazo—. No llores, Bella, estoy segura de que Edward estaría aquí si hubiera podido...

Cuando llegaron al estudio, Bella se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero rojo.

—¡Lo odio! —gimió hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!

—Shhh... Lo sé, lo sé —la tranquilizó Alice sonriendo débilmente. Le dio una copa de brandy a la joven, quien tomó un sorbo y contrajo el rostro ante el agrio sabor.

—Hace semanas que no lo veo. No me ha llamado ni una sola vez, y tampoco ha venido a verme. Yo no sabía por qué, pero ahora ya lo sé... Me estaba dejando, Alice... Sabe cómo lo quiero, y no quiere hacerme daño, y por eso...

—Si sirve de algo —la interrumpió Alice mirándola compasiva con sus grandes ojos tristes—, sé cómo te sientes, Bella.

—Perdóname, tú debes estar pasándolo mucho peor que yo —murmuró la joven secándose las lágrimas. La tomó de la mano—. Jasper no ha vuelto a salir con nadie, Alice. María dice que morirá amándote.

—Y odiándome también —suspiró Alice con una sonrisa amarga—. Jasper cree que me acosté con alguien —le confesó—, creyó lo que le dijeron mi padre y uno de sus amigotes, y nunca he conseguido que escuche mi versión. Es muy doloroso que piense que yo sería capaz de hacerle algo así, Bella, cuando no puedo pensar en nadie más que en él.

—Oh, Alice... —murmuró Bella, olvidándose por un momento de su propia desgracia.

—Es un hombre tan orgulloso, tan terco, tan cabezota... —masculló Alice rabiosa. Pero al instante alzó la vista hacia ella, y la mirada en sus ojos era la misma mirada triste que Bella conocía—. Y, sin embargo, moriría por él.

—Espero que algún día podáis arreglarlo.

—Bueno, a veces puede darse un milagro... supongo —suspiró Alice. Miró a la joven a los ojos—. ¿Estás mejor?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—No me importa que Edward se pierda mi fiesta. Puedo pasarlo bien sin él. Después de todo, solo era mi tutor, y ya no lo es, es únicamente un hombre más —se levantó echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Regresaron al salón. La banda había llegado ya y estaba tocando. Era bastante buena. Tocaron una sucesión de valses de ensueño. Seguidos de viejas canciones country. Bella, decidida a no dejarse llevar por la tristeza en el día de su cumpleaños, bailó todas y cada una de las piezas.

De pronto, ya avanzada la velada, y en medio de una canción lenta que estaba bailando con Emmett , escuchó un murmullo de voces profundas, proveniente del rincón cercano a la puerta del salón. Paró, separándose de Emmett , y miró en aquella dirección. Edward, con la cara y las ropas manchadas de grasa y barro, había llegado, y Jasper, sin levantar la voz, aunque visiblemente ofuscado, parecía estar echándole en cara su tardanza.

En cuanto Bella se acercó a ellos, Jasper se hizo a un lado.

—No me lo digas a mí, cuéntaselo a ella, ha pasado un rato horrible al encontrarse con que no habías venido —le espetó a su hermano. Y se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

—Bella, te juro que lo siento —murmuró Edward—, iba conduciendo demasiado rápido, y las ruedas resbalaron sobre una mancha de gasolina que había en la carretera. A pesar de que frené, el coche salió disparado hacia el arcén, y se quedó atascado en un barrizal. Creí que no podría salir...

Bella se había puesto lívida. La idea de que podría haber resultado herido o muerto borró en un instante todas sus ridículas sospechas. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Estás temblando —dijo Edward conmovido. La rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda suavemente—. Estoy bien, cariño, estoy bien.

Pero la joven lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, así que Edward la llevó al estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—No me hubiera perdido por nada tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Bella —le dijo tomándola por la barbilla.

—Lo siento —balbució ella—, siento haber dudado de ti, Edward. Yo... es solo que ha sido una semana muy larga y te he echado tanto, tanto de menos...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Edward la silenció con un delicado beso en los labios, al tiempo que deslizaba algo frío y metálico en su dedo. Cuando se separaron, la joven bajó la vista hacia su mano. ¡Un anillo! Alzó los ojos hacia él, y este vio reflejado en ellos todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Te quiero, Bella. Perdóname tú a mí por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Estas últimas semanas también han sido un verdadero infierno para mí. No tienes idea de cuántas veces estuve a punto de ir a tu oficina para raptarte y llevarte conmigo. Pero prometí darte tiempo y he cumplido mi palabra. ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

—Claro que quiero, Edward —balbució ella lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos... y a sus labios.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, y las manos de Edward apartaron los tirantes de sus hombros, y fueron bajando el corpiño hasta dejar los senos al descubierto. Se inclinó sobre ella y tomó uno en su boca.

Bella se estremeció al sentirlo, y le acunó la cabeza besándole el cabello y murmurándole que lo amaba.

Edward deslizó un brazo por detrás de la joven para alcanzar la cremallera del vestido, y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que la prenda cayó, y pronto tuvo a la joven sobre la alfombra, desnuda a excepción de las medias y las braguitas, con él colocado sobre ella.

—Bella... ¿y si hiciéramos el amor aquí mismo?, ¿ahora? —murmuró acariciándola.

—¿Y si entra alguien? —repuso ella sin aliento.

—Cerré con pestillo al entrar —confesó él con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero si quieres también podríamos subir a mi habitación. Ni siquiera Jasper nos molestaría allí...

—¿Y los invitados?

—No nos echarán de menos, lo están pasando muy bien. Oh, Dios, Bella... Quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida —alzó la cabeza un momento para mirarla—. Nunca había imaginado lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser pertenecer a alguien, poder formar mi propia familia... —le acarició delicadamente los senos—. Tú me completas.

—Oh, Edward, yo siento lo mismo por ti... —murmuró ella besándolo con ternura—. ¿No se enfadará Jasper si subimos arriba y...?

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Mañana tendremos un papel que dirá que somos marido y mujer, pero yo no necesito eso para sentirme más unido a ti de lo que ya me siento, Bella, y te deseo tanto...

—Yo también a ti, Edward... —murmuró ella besándolo de nuevo.

Tras ponerse otra vez el vestido, salieron por la puerta trasera del estudio, pasaron por la habitación de invitados, y subieron sigilosamente las escaleras. Sin embargo, justo cuando torcían la esquina del pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de Edward, se encontraron a Jasper bloqueando la puerta.

—¿Ya os retiráis? —inquirió frunciendo los labios con malicia—. La noche aún es joven, y la fiesta está en todo su apogeo.

Edward carraspeó.

—Íbamos a...

—... charlar —improvisó Bella. Jasper enarcó una ceja.

—A... «¿charlar?» ¿Así lo llaman ahora?

—Está bien —murmuró Edward impaciente—, estoy enamorado de Bella, y vamos a casarnos mañana mismo. Tengo la licencia de matrimonio en el bolsillo.

—Y me ha comprado un anillo —dijo Bella mostrándoselo para corroborar sus palabras.

—Vaya, pues felicidades —contestó Jasper con una sonrisa—. No podía sentirme más feliz por vosotros. Y debo decir que ya era hora, me estabais volviendo loco con vuestras discusiones.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo Edward.

—Vas a ser un cuñado estupendo —intervino de nuevo Bella.

—El mejor —añadió Edward. Jasper sonrió burlón.

—No os servirá de nada adularme —les dijo—. No voy a dejaros entrar.

—¡Oh, venga, Jasper! —le espetó Edward con fastidio.

—Si os vais a casar mañana, ¿qué son veinticuatro horas? —continuó Jasper divertido—. Mañana podéis tener vuestra luna de miel, como Dios manda, en tu apartamento de Houston.

Edward miró a Bella y, al ver a la joven encogerse de hombros, se rindió, dejándola en el suelo con un suspiro.

—En fin, supongo que no nos queda más remedio que esperar a mañana. Jasper es capaz de quedarse aquí de pie hasta echar raíces...

—Puedes jurarlo —aseguró su hermano entre las risas de Bella.

—Bajemos —le dijo Edward ofreciéndole su brazo—. Bailaremos hasta el amanecer y luego cantaremos juntos esa horrible canción de taberna que te enseñó Jasper.

La noche siguiente, estaban en el ático de Edward, acurrucados juntos en la enorme cama, satisfecho al fin su deseo.

—Pobre Jasper —murmuró Edward pensativo mientras acariciaba distraídamente la nuca de Bella—. Amar de ese modo a alguien y no tener ni un recuerdo al que aferrarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió la joven apoyándose en el codo y enredando los dedos en el vello de su pecho.

—Jasper no llegó a hacer el amor con Alice —le explicó él—. Y desde que rompiera su compromiso no ha tenido ningún romance, así que desde que conoció a Alice no ha vuelto a hacerlo con nadie —añadió. Al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de ella apuntó—: no es tan increíble, Bella. Yo tampoco he podido volver a tocar a ninguna otra mujer desde la primera vez que te besé.

—Eso es muy romántico —susurró ella, temblando al sentir cómo su mano le acariciaba los senos y se deslizaba hacia el estómago para detenerse en los muslos.

—Bella —murmuró Edward besándola—, ¿te he hecho mucho daño; te molestaría si hiciéramos el amor de nuevo?

Ella se sonrojó al recordar esa primera vez. Edward la había tratado con exquisita delicadeza, poniendo freno a su propia e imperiosa necesidad para excitarla una y otra vez hasta lograr que el apetito feroz que despertó en ella minimizara el dolor.

—Estoy perfectamente, Edward —le dijo mirándolo con adoración—. No podías haberlo hecho con más cuidado.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, y tras un breve pero ardoroso intercambio de caricias, Bella sintió a Edward acomodarse otra vez dentro de ella. Aquella vez, sin embargo, Edward no tuvo piedad, y la incitó hasta que la tuvo gimiendo entre sus brazos de irrefrenable deseo, rogándole que le diera lo que ansiaba. Y así lo hizo Edward, estableciendo un ritmo enloquecedor que los llevó a los dos a una nueva dimensión de placer, más allá incluso de la experiencia de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Edward la acunaba contra su cuerpo sudoroso, temblando aún por la excitación mientras la acariciaba. Bella hacía una aventura del sexo, una expresión exquisita del amor que se tenían. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con otra mujer, y así se lo dijo en un susurro.

—Yo no tengo con quien compararte —dijo ella sonriendo—, pero en una escala del uno al diez, te daría un veinte.

Edward se rio suavemente y cerró los ojos, suspirando satisfecho al sentir cómo ella se acurrucaba contra él.

—Bella, ¿qué te parecería la idea de irnos a vivir a Dempsey?

—¿Quieres decir en esa enorme casa victoriana que comprasteis el año pasado? Pensé que ibais a utilizarla para oficinas.

—Sí, la verdad es que en principio esa era la idea, pero... ¿no te gustaría que fuera nuestro hogar? Para Jasper sería un infierno que le restregáramos cada día nuestra felicidad por la cara.

—Me encantará vivir en Dempsey, Edward. Mi hogar está donde estés tú.

Edward la miró amorosamente y tiró de la sábana para taparlos a ambos.

—Te quiero, Bella —le dijo con voz soñolienta. —Y yo a ti, Edward —contestó ella.

Le pasó un brazo por el tórax y suspiró feliz. Estaban en primavera, y pronto los pastos se alfombrarían de flores silvestres. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó sentada en la hierba, apoyada en el hombro de Edward, y a varios niños correteando y riendo a su alrededor.

Fin

….

Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguirme cuídense mucho


End file.
